


I f*cking want you

by PyramidHead



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Metal Bucky, Nerd Steve, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, SHIELD
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead/pseuds/PyramidHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve; 26; Geschichte & Kunst; still; langweiliger Kleidungstil; ein Ass im Kampfsport und schwul. Bucky; 27; Geschichte & Sport; Metaler; arrogant; cool & kühl; ein Arsch und der Frauenheld schlechthin. Doch beide sitzen sie fast tagtäglich im gleichen Hörsaal und sehen sich an, wollen herausfinden, was den doch ganz verschiedenen anderen Menschen so verdammt anziehend macht. Bald schon finden sie heraus, dass sie sich eigentlich schon ewig kennen. AU! Bucky/Steve; Ma was anderes :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nur kurz was: Ich bin selbst Metaler/Gothic/Son Zwischending..alle Verallgemeinerungen und Beschreibungen stimmen nicht mit der Realität überein.. Ich bin auch ganz handzahm :3

Puuuhh... Frische Luft, dachte Steve, der sich in der Frühlingssonne streckte und tief ihre Luft einatmete. Der kleine Hörsaal war rappel voll gewesen, viele mussten stehen und die Klimaanlage funktionierte anscheinend nicht. Sie wussten doch, wie viele Studenten sich angemeldet hatten, warum bekamen sie dennoch so einen kleinen Saal für ihre Einführung. Steve hoffte, dass die nächste Erstlings-Veranstaltung besser verlief. Er hatte sich für ein Kunst- und gleichzeitig einem Geschichtsstudium eingetragen. Für die Kunst hatte er ein Stipendium erhalten und Geschichte wählte er, weil er sich sehr dafür interessierte, wie sich die Welt im Laufe der Zeit so verändert hatte.  
Steve Grant Rogers war 26 Jahre alt – er hatte ein paar Jahre nach seinem Highschoolabschluss erst einmal gearbeitet, damit er sich das Studium auch leisten konnte – war groß und gut gebaut, blond und trug ab und zu eine Brille, war recht unscheinbar gekleidet, meist mit Khakihosen und einem Hemd darüber. Sein Rucksack war gefüllt mit allerlei Bücher und besonders wichtig: Seinem Skizzenbuch, das ihm überallhin mit folgen musste. Er wohnte in Brooklyn in einer kleinen Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung, hatte einen Nebenjob in einem Museum und war ansonsten eigentlich alleine, seine Familie längst von ihm gegangen und Freunde...nun, er hatte nie wirklich welche gehabt, fanden ihn viele immer zu eigenartig. Früher war er gefühlt einen Meter kleiner und hatte ein Viertel seiner jetzigen Körpermasse. Seine Jugend brachte ihn dazu an Muskelmasse zuzunehmen, denn es konnte nicht so weitergehen, dass er jedesmal zusammengefaltet wurde, wenn er versuchte jemandem zu helfen, der gerade noch verschlagen wurde. Es hatte keinen Sinn, dass er einmal die Woche im Krankenhaus aufwachte und die Schläger irgendwann mit voller Absicht auf kleinere Jungs – aber auch Mädchen – losgingen. Es war ein Teufelskreis. So ging er, als seine Mutter als letzter Teil seiner Familie starb, ins Fitnessstudio um Frust und Wut ab- und Muskeln aufzubauen. Es wirkte. Nachdem er wirklich fast täglich dort aufkreuzte und noch in der Pubertät war, konnte sich sein Körper zu dem entwickeln, was er jetzt war. Er war stolz auf seinen Körper, so war er gestählt und fast makellos, doof nur, dass sein fehlendes Selbstvertrauen diese Adonis-Statur kaputt machte und so versteckte er sich meistens, benutzte seine Muskeln nur, um Schwächeren zu helfen und nicht, um damit anzugeben oder Jungs abschleppen zu wollen. Richtig gehört, Jungs. Steve war schwul. Frauen hatten schöne Kurven, waren nackt ästhetischer als so ziemlich jeder Mann, immer gut zu zeichnen, jedoch waren oftmals gerade sie es, die innerlich hässlich und zerstörerisch waren. Mehr Frauen als Männer hatten ihn geschlagen und gemobbt, sie hatten ihm psychisch sehr geschadet, böse Gerüchte verbreitet und öffentlich über ihn gelacht. Kaum sah jemand dies, taten sie einen auf unschuldig und benutzten ihre Brüste, um aus der Situation zu entkommen. Steve mochte das raue und kantige an den Männern mehr, sie waren ehrlicher und loyaler. Er fand sich ihnen mehr hingezogen und erkannte erst vor ein paar Jahren, dass er wohl schwul war.  
Inzwischen war Steve im Hörsaal der nächsten Veranstaltung – für Geschichte – angekommen und stellte sich zu anderen Menschen in die hintere Reihe. Na super, schon wieder stehen und ein paar Meter weiter standen ein paar Rowdys, die sich laut unterhielten und einen Scheiß auf den armen kurzen Professor vor ihnen gaben.

***

„Du willst da echt nicht rein, oder?“. „Ich will die Scheiße nicht schon wieder wechseln müssen..“. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du dich für Geschichte eingetragen hast..“. „Es interessiert mich einfach, okay?“. „Was auch immer..wir sehen uns dann..“. Brock zündete sich eine Zigarette an, als er ging und Bucky alleine ließ. Eben genannter hob eine Augenbraue und schrie ihm hinterher: „Ich dachte du hättest aufgehört?!“. „Genau so, wie du 'aufgehört' hast!“, kam die Antwort. Der Kaugummi hatte wohl seinen trügerischen Mundgeruch nicht überdeckt. James Buchanan Barnes, lieber genannt als Bucky, 27 Jahre alt, immer mal wieder Ex-Raucher und ein Metaler. Seine dunkelbrauen, fast schwarzen Haare gingen ihm bis zu den Schultern, teilweise auch ins Gesicht, er hatte ein Piercing an der rechten Seite der unteren Lippe und die ganzen Ohren voll mit dem Schmuck. Meist trug er ein Shirt von einen seiner Lieblingsbands, dazu eine schwarze oder blaue Jeans und Kampfboots darunter. Schmuck trug er sonst keinen, außer die schwarze Farbe, die unter seine Haut gestochen war. Viele Tattoos hatte er nicht, aber ein ganz besonders großes, das seinen gesamten linken Arm bedeckte. Er hatte eine Durchblutungsstörung in diesem Arm, was diesen immer bleich und kalt werden ließ – er musste aufpassen, dass er ihn genug bewegte, bevor Teile davon abstarben. Seine Freunde ärgerten ihn damit, dass der Arm bestimmt nicht echt ist und er einfach nur eine Prothese trug und zu eitel war um es zuzugeben. Er ging damals besoffen in ein Tattoostudio von so einem komischen alten Kauz, names Zola, um sich seinen gesamten Arm im biomechanic-style tattoowieren zu lassen. Und so sah es nun aus, als trüge er wirklich eine Prothese und mit dem fehledem Blut in seinem Arm, fühlte er sich auch so an. Er studierte an der Universität schon länger, vorher war es Sport und IT, doch darin hatte er versagt, sodass er sich ein anderes Fach suchte, mit Sport alleine kam er nicht weit. So trug er sich zu Geschichte dazu, da ihn das schon immer interessiert hatte.  
Er wohnte in einer WG mit ein paar Freunden in Brooklyn. Sie waren so etwas wie eine Gang, die viel Feiern gingen, sauften und Unfug anstellten. Sie nannten sich Hydra, wie das große drachenartige Monster mit den vielen Köpfen. Alle fanden sie es cool und böse, was sie natürlich auch waren. Bucky und seine Mitbewohner waren aber nur der innerste Kern von Hydra, waren sie doch eigentlich viel größer. Dieser Kern bestand neben ihm noch zusätzlich aus Brock Rumlow (29), Natasha Romanov(25), Jasper Sitwell(29) und Alexander Pierce(31). Sie wurden in der Metal-Szene sehr beliebt und wurden immer mehr, aber auch gefürchteter in den Clubs und Bars, da sie alles zerstörten – was ihre Ausgaben in Alkohol aber immer wieder wett machten. Früher hatte Bucky das alles geliebt, aber inzwischen wurde er immer Älter und somit auch fauler und etwas (!) reifer, der Rest von Hydra aber nicht. Bucky machte sich inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen, ob Alex nicht inzwischen ein Alkoholprolem hatte, doch wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, gab es meistens Stress. Bucky ging aber in den meisten Fällen mit, wenn sie Feiern gingen, da er irgendwo ja noch seinen Sex bekommen musste. Er war der Frauenheld schlechthin und schleppte jeden Abend eine andere ab, dass es noch welche gab, die er nicht hatte, war ein Wunder. Doch etwas, was keiner wissen sollte: Oft war er zu blau, als dass er tatsächlich seine neue Bekanntschaft geknallt hätte – doch sie war es auch und so erzählten sich beide am jeweiligen nächsten Tag, wie geil doch die Nacht war. Er hatte noch nie eine richtige Freundin gehabt, waren sie alle zu öde oder nervig. Deswegen hatte er es auch mal mit Männern versucht, aber das gab viel Getuschel und so ließ er es bleiben, auch wenn es ihm insgeheim gefallen hatte. Er mochte er seine Ruhe aber trotzdem Vögeln, das sollte auch so bleiben. Arrogant wie er war, war er sich auch sicher, dass es immer so bleiben würde. Mit dem Training würde er ewig so gut aussehen.  
So ging er also in den Hörsaal und traf gleich neben der Tür einige Metaler, die an ihrem Körpern irgendwo ein Hydra-Zeichen trugen. „Bucky! Schön, dich zu sehen!“. „Du und Geschichte? Wer hätte es gedacht.“. „Der will doch bestimmt nur geile Mauerblümchen abschleppen, wa?!“. Bucky lachte und gab passende Antworten, obwohl er die Menschen vor sich eigentlich gar nicht kannte, aber sie kannten ihn wohl ziemlich gut. Er unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihnen, während der Professor vorne schon anfing zu reden.

***  
Am nächsten Tag begannen auch schon die Vorlesungen und Steve saß viel zu früh vor dem Hörsaal für 'Mittelalterliche Geschichte'. Schon von weitem hörte er die lauten Idioten von gestern und verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Überall gab es diese nervtötenden Menschen, wieso hatte er auch gehofft auf der Uni seine Ruhe zu haben. Er sah auf seinen Skizzenblock, auf dem er den Flur vor sich zeichnete, während er am Boden an die Wand gelehnt saß. Sie gingen plappernd an ihm vorbei, doch musste er aufschauen, als ein betörender Duft mitzog. Es roch viel nach Parfum und Deodorant, aber auch leicht nach Schweiß – er hatte was animalisches. Steve sah auf und sah einen schwarz gekleideten Mann vor sich stehen, der in etwa in seinem Alter sein könnte, er war es, der so gut roch. Er schwitzte ein wenig und hatte ein fast ungesundes rot im Gesicht – kam er gerade vom Sport? So, wie er körperlich aussah, könnte er einer von den Sportstudenten sein. „Was glotzt'en so?“, fragte ihn einer aus der Gruppe und sah auf ihn herunter. Kurzerhand hatte er ihm sein Skizzenblock aus der Hand gerissen und blätterte wild durch die Seiten. „Was'n das für'n hässliches Gekrackel...Blümchen und Gemüse?“, spottete ein anderer, riss ihm abermals das Buch aus der Hand und wollte gerade ausholen, um es in den nächsten Mülleimer zu schleudern, doch da stand Steve schon auf den Beinen. Er trat ihm in die Kniekehle, sodass er zu Boden sackte und nahm seinen Block wieder an sich, jetzt wo der andere seine Hand auf Steves Augenhöhe hatte. Er sagte dazu nichts weiter und wollte gerade gehen, als der erste, der gesprochen hatte, ihn hart schubste. „Ey! Was soll'n das, du Nerd?!“. Steve drehte sich herum und fing einen Faustschlag ab, konterte mit einem gezielten Stich mit seinem Finger in dessen Zwergfell. Dieser Niemand heulte auf vor Schmerz und krümmte sich.  
Steve spürte ein Augenpaar auf sich ruhen und sah zu diesem Jemand, dem diese Augen gehörten. Das war der mysteriöse gutriechende Mann und sie hielten für 2 Sekunden den Augenkontakt, bevor Steve sich herumdrehte und ein paar Meter weiterging, um dort zu warten. Das Augenpaar aber folgte ihm. Steve konnte nicht anders, als sich wundern, wer das war. Er kam ihm vertraut vor, aber in seinen Erinnerungen kam ihm niemand in den Sinn.

***  
Bucky sah genervt der Szenerie zu. Diese falschen Freunde waren unglaublich anstrengend und fühlten sich als was besseres, nur weil sie Hydra angehörten. Sie behandelten ihn wie einen Boss und fühlten sich noch mehr, da sie mit 'dem Boss' in den gleichen Unterricht gingen. Er aber fand das alles übertrieben und ignorierte die Bagage meistens. Doch der Mann, der auf dem Boden saß und zeichnete, überraschte ihn. So wehrte er sich gegen den Angriff so einfach und doch so überlegen. Seine meeresblauen Augen, schauten ihn für Sekunden an und wanden sich dann ab. Er bekam Gänsehaut. Sie kamen ihm vertraut vor, doch kam er nicht drauf, wieso. Normalerweise legte er den Gedanken schnell beiseite, doch diesesmal blieb er hartneckig hängen. War wohl keiner aus der Szene, so wie er sich kleidete, wohl jemand von früher?


	2. SHIELD

Es fiel gleich auf, dass mindestens die Hälfte der Studenten in diesem Saal Geschichte nicht weiter lernen würden. Manche gingen schon während der Vorlesung, andere unterhielten sich anregend miteinander und andere schliefen. Aber Steve war glücklich mit der Vorlesung und ging glücklich mit seiner Entscheidung aus dem Raum und in Richtung seiner nächsten Vorlesung – diesmal Kunst. Er hatte aber noch 15 Minuten Zeit, bis diese anfing und kaufte sich in der kleinen Cafeteria ein paar Meter weiter einen Kaffee. Diesen schlürfend ging er an das schwarze Brett, das nebenan hing und las sich durch ein paar Suche-Biete Anzeigen. Eine Suche-Anzeige erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er trat näher daran, um sie zu lesen.

SUCHE:

Neuen Trainer/Leiter der MMA-Kampfsportgruppe.  
Er/Sie sollte Erfahrung im MMA-Kampfsport besitzen (zertifiziert!) und Spaß daran haben anderen etwas beibringen zu wollen.  
Wird vergütet. ;)  
Training ist jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag ab 16:30 – 19:00 Uhr, dort sich auch die Vorstellungen eingeplant.

Wir würden uns auf dich freuen. :)

Das klang doch interessant. Er hatte sogar einen Schein in diesem Sport gemacht, was aber nicht freiwillig war. Seine alte Trainerin Peggy hatte ihn mehr oder minder dazu gezwungen, da er so gut war und sie es schade fand, dass es immer weniger Menschen gab, die das auch anderen beibringen wollten, sondern lieber damit angaben. Peggy würde es glücklich machen und wer weiß..vielleicht treffe ich dort nette Leute, dachte er schulterzuckend und ging in die nächste Vorlesung.

Heute war zum Glück Dienstag und Steve hatte um 15 Uhr keine Vorlesungen mehr. Er ging schnell nach Hause – es war nicht weit – und machte sich etwas zu Essen, bevor er wieder zur Uni ging und nach dem Gebäude suchte, indem das MMA-Training stattfand. Er fand es schnell und sprintete die Treppen hoch zu der Sporthalle, in der sich bereits drei Menschen aufwärmten. Er klopfte gegen die Tür, um sich bemerkbar zu machen und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Hey..ähm..ich bin hier, weil ihr eine Anzeige ausgehangen habt, in der ihr einen neuen Trainer sucht...nun ja, ich wollte mich dafür vorstellen.“, sprach er in den Raum, etwas schüchtern. Ein Mann, der circa Mitte 40 sein musste, kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Phil Coulson mein Name. Ich bin der noch-Trainer dieser Bagage hier..“. „Steve Rogers.“, erwiderte Steve und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Hier sind noch Clint Barton und Natasha Romanov. Sie sind die längsten Mitglieder dieser Truppe, die anderen kommen und gehen jedes Jahr, aber wir sind eigentlich immer genug, dass wir uns aufrecht erhalten können.“. Natasha, eine rohaarige Bombe. Sie war wunderschön, aber hatte einen Blick drauf, der jedes Herz gefrieren ließ und an ihrem Handgelenk blitzte das Tattoo der Hydra unter dem Schweißband hervor. Clint schaute nicht angenehmer, hatte aber die Freundlichkeit ihm zur Begrüßung zuzunicken. Na, das wird was geben. „Ich werde aufhören, weil ich letztens einen unangenehmen Unfall hatte und nun nicht mehr als Trainer arbeiten darf... Wie sieht's denn mit dir aus? Hast du einen Schein?“, fragte Phil, der nun etwas trauriger drein schaute. Es tat Steve leid, dass er wegen eines Unfalls aufhören musste und bemerkte auch jetzt erst, dass er etwas humpelte beim Gehen. „Ja, ich habe ihn mitgebracht. Ich betreibe den Sport seit fast 9 Jahren, habe aber noch nie als Trainer agiert. Das es hier soetwas gibt, habe ich auch erst heute erfahren. Ich bin erst im ersten Semester.“, lachte Steve und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. „Das macht doch nichts, ich bin überglücklich, dass wir uns nicht auflösen müssen. SHIELD bedeutet mir so vieles und ich werde mir den Fortschritt ab und zu anschauen.“. „SHIELD?“. „Ja, alle AG's hier müssen sich einen Namen geben...wieso nannten wir uns noch mal so?“, fragte Phil Clint, der sich seine Oberschenkel dehnte. „Wir sind die 'Sex-Hengste-Immer-Ewig-Loyaler-Deppen'.“, erklärte er grinsend. „Oh ja..ich erinnere mich..“. Coulson seufzte und sah beschämt zur Seite, doch Steve lachte, was auch ihn etwas aufheiterte. ,,Ich wette, ihr wart betrunken!", sagte Steve und Clint zeigte ihm einen nach oben gereckten Daumen. „Nun, ich würde dir einfach diese Stunde zum Leiten überlassen während ich zu schaue und am Ende können wir darüber reden, ob du als Trainer passend bist, oder nicht..“. Steve nickte und freute sich darauf, auch wenn er tierisch nervös war. Die beiden hier wirkten, als würden sie keinen Trainer mehr brauchen. Er war überrascht, als Natasha auf ihn zu kam und ihn begrüßte. „Hi, ich leite übrigens die Gruppe der Anfänger, das hier ist der Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs. Es kommen noch ein paar von den Anfängern hier hoch und mal sehen wer so alles neu ist.“, sprach sie mit einem kühlen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Steve nickte nur und lächelte ebenfalls, sie war ihm so ganz und gar nicht geheuer.  
Einige Minuten später kam der nächste hereingestolpert. Ein groß- und gutgebauter schwarzer Mann, mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Bin ich hier richtig im MMA-Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs?“. „Jap.“, kam es von Clint. Kurz darauf betraten noch zwei Männer den Raum, die hier Professoren sein könnten, auf die Natasha zu ging, anscheinend waren sie vom Anfänger-Kurs. Ein Mädchen mit einem blonden, großen Mann an ihrer Seite betraten den Raum, gefolgt von einem schwarzhaarigen myseriös aussehenden Mann. Danach aber kam keiner mehr und so räusperte sich Steve. „Hi, Leute. Ich bin neu hier und bewerbe mich zur Stelle als euer neuer Trainer. Ich kenne euch nicht und ihr euch untereinander größtenteils auch nicht. Wie wäre es mit der allseits gehassten Vorstellungsrunde?“. Es kam ein Buh-Ruf von einem Unbekannten, doch er grinste währenddessen. Steve fand sein Shirt cool, da in der Mitte seiner Brust es so schien, als würde es leuchten. So stellten sie sich alle in einem Kreis auf. „Ich bin Steven Rogers, kurz Steve, 26 Jahre alt, studiere Geschichte und Kunst im ersten Semester. Ich betreibe MMA seitdem ich 17 bin unter einer Lehrerin, die mehr als nur streng war, aber sonst wäre ich nie so weit gekommen.“, fing Steve an und gab das Wort an seine rechte Seite weiter. „Natasha, 25, 5. Semester Psychologie, kämpfe seitdem ich denken kann.“, sagte sie knapp und Steve sah, wie der blonde Skandinavier was zu dem Schwarzhaarigen neben ihm sagte und dieser nickte während er verstohlen zu Natasha schaute. War es wegen dem Tattoo? Steve war noch nicht ganz in der Szenerie, aber er hatte genug von Hydra und ihren Machenschaften gehört. „Clint Barton, 28, ich liebe Bogenschießen und MMA, studiere Informatik im 5. Semester und kämpfe erst seitdem ich hier angefangen habe. Bin seit dem letzten Semester in dem Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs.“. „Wanda Maximoff, 21. Bin im 1. Semester Sprachwissenschaften und kann noch nicht sooo gut kämpfen, aber ich wollte nicht alleine in den Anfänger-Kurs.“, gab sie zu und sah zu ihrem blonden Freund hoch, der weitermachte. „Ich bin Thor Odinson, 27, und bin im 1. Master Semester für Astronomie, ich kämpfe seitdem ich denken kann und fand, es wäre im Anfänger-Kurs langweilig gewesen. Außerdem wäre mein Bruder sonst nicht mitgekommen!“. Sein breites Grinsen war wirklich sympathisch, was Steve lächeln ließ. „Hi, bin Loki, der Bruder dieses Schwachmaten hier-“, er deutete genervt auf Thor. „-25, studiere im 4. Semester Mathematik und kämpfe seit 5 Jahren.“. „Ich bin Tony Stark – oja, DER Tony Stark – ich unterrichte hier ein paar Vorlesungen im Maschinenbau und in der Elektrotechnik, habe eigentlich eine Firma zu leiten, worauf ich meistens aber keinen Bock habe, und bin im MMA-Kampfsport nur halbherzig dabei, aber es lenkt mich ab und baut auch Aggressionen ab, deswegen erwartet nicht so viel Einsatz von mir.“. „Oh mein Gott! Tony Stark!! Ich bin ein riesen Fan!“, rief der Mann neben ihn und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Samuel - lieber Sam - Wilson. Bin 29 und mache bald meinen Master im Maschinenbau. Ich liebe ihre Vorlesungen, Mr. Stark!“. „Oh, bist du nicht der, der die Flügel gebastelt hat, mit denen man tatsächlich ein wenig fliegen kann?“, fragte Tony und schüttelte ebenfalls seine Hand. „Ja!!! Ich glaubs nicht, er kennt mich!!“. „Hmm..ja..also an den Flügeln hast du echt noch was zu machen..so dolle sind die nich..“. Steve musste lachen, als er sah, wie das Grinsen aus Sam's Gesicht floss und er ein wenig verärgert zu Boden schaute. „Bruce Banner, 41, ich habe einen Doktor in Biologie und halte ebenfalls einige Vorlesungen. Der Sport hilft mir bei meinen Aggressions-Problemen und mache ihn ebenfalls seit einigen Jahren.“, sagte der letzte Kandidat in einer ruhigen Stimme. Steve konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er Probleme mit seiner Wut hatte. „Na, das war doch schön. Dann wollen wir uns mal aufwärmen."  
Sie kamen in der Stunde nicht mehr zu viel, da sie sich etwas länger vorgestellt hatten, aber das war nicht allzu schlimm. Sie rannten ein paar Runden, dehnte sich zusammen und Steve brachte ihnen einige neue Tricks bei. Er nahm sich Sam als Gegenpart, um an ihm die Tricks zu zeigen. Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb wirklich gut, was Steve auch das Trainieren vereinfachte.  
„Danke euch und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns am Donnerstag wieder.“, sagte er zum Abschied und gab Sam die Hand. „Du warst ein toller Gegner.“. „Danke, das kann ich nur zurück geben. Diese Muskeln, wow, und was für eine Schnelligkeit du drauf hast...sagenhaft.“. Sam's Augen leuchteten und er grinste strahlend. Mit einem Winken ging er und Steve hatte das Gefühl, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit der ein wenig abhängen konnte. Er fand ihn körperlich attraktiv, aber war ihm eher freundschaftlich hingezogen. „Das war wirklich gut..“, sagte Phil, der auf ihn zu kam und in die Hände klatschte. Steve wurde etwas rot um die Nase. „Nun ja..danke..“. „Nein, wirklich, du hast ein Talent dafür Gruppen anzuleiten und ich habe den Glauben, dass SHIELD mit dir nicht untergehen wird. Trotzdem werde ich die nächsten Stunden noch zuschauen, nicht nur weil ich dich beobachte, sondern weil ich das hier schrecklich missen werde..“. Phil sah etwas traurig zu Boden und Steve wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, legte er ihm einfach die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das hier ist immer noch dein Reich. Ich fände es toll, wenn du mir weiterhin mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen würdest..“. Das ließ Phil wieder glücklicher aussehen und so verabschiedeten sie sich. „Ach ja, und denk daran immer pünktlich Schluss zu machen.. Die Sport Studenten sind dierekt im Anschluss immer hier drin und mögen es nicht, wenn man ihnen im Weg ist..“, rief er ihm noch zu, als er ging. Just in dem Moment liefen sie ein, arrogant und hochnäsig. Wirklich ein unangenehmes Volk. Zwischen ihnen erblickte er den Metaler von heute Morgen. Seine Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammen gefasst und er sah stur gerade aus, während er sich einlief. Doch irgendwie schien er seinen Blick zu spüren und sah zu ihm, direkt in die Augen. Diese stahlblauen Augen ließen Steves Nackenhaare aufstellen. Steve! Reiß dich zusammen!, dachte er, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und verließ den Raum, um sich umzuziehen. Irgendewtas hatte dieser Jemand, dass er seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnte.


	3. Hydra

Buckys Tag war kürzer. So hatte er nach der ersten Geschichtsstunde keine weitere Vorlesung, nur abends sein tägliches Training – zu dem er aber auch nicht immer ging. Er zog sich um und ging in die Halle, doch bevor er sie betreten konnte, hielt Natasha ihn an. „Gehst du später mit in 'The Red Room'?“, fragte sie und sah etwas flehend aus. „Ich weiß nicht, habe morgen den ganzen Tag Vorlesungen und diesmal will ich es nicht so vermasseln wie letztes Jahr..“, erwiderte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und ging in die Halle. 'The Red Room' war ein Metal-Club, in dem Hydra eigentlich die meiste Zeit abhing. Doch seit etwa einem Jahr ging Bucky ungern noch dahin. Die Szene hatte sich geändert, so wurde sie brutaler und aggressiver, es kam zu Schlägereien und sogar zu sexuellen Übergriffen. Bucky mochte es, wenn ihm die Leute aus dem Weg gingen, wenn er mal böse schaute oder wenn er mal etwas kleines verbrach, doch war ihm das, was in letzter Zeit abging viel zu viel. Er hatte eine scheiß Kindheit, die ihn zu dem geformt hatte, was er nun war, was aber nicht hieß, dass er gänzlich ein böser Mensch war. Er genoss den Ruhm, den er bekam, weil er zum innersten Kern gehörte, doch inzwischen machte es ihm ein wenig Angst, wie sich das ganze entwickelt hatte und wusste nicht mehr, ob er noch dazu gehören wollte. So ging es auch seiner besten Freundin, Natasha. Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn und so liebte er sie auch. Sie liebte es feiern zu gehen, doch war sie vor einem Jahr selbst das Opfer eines sexuellen Übergriffs geworden und traute sich ohne ihn nicht mehr raus. Sie fragte inzwischen wieder öfters, aber Bucky sagte nicht immer ja. Er war froh, dass sie dann auch wirklich nicht ging. Er würde dort Amok laufen, wenn sie ihr je wieder etwas antaten. Er fragte sich immer noch, wer das war, denn eigentlich konnte sich Natasha sehr gut selbst wehren. Sie war stärker als so mancher Kerl und das wusste sie auch, doch Vorsicht war besser. Auch machte er sich Sorgen um Alex, Jasper und Brock. Sie genossen die wachsenden Aufmerksamkeit um so mehr und waren bei so jeder Aktion dabei. Brock war sogar noch zurückhaltender, hatte er jedoch auch schon jemanden unschuldiges Krankenhausreif geschlagen. Über Alex und Jasper wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Es waren langjährge Freunde und er würde sie nicht so einfach fallen lassen, doch nahm das alles etwas überhand, besonders wenn Alex gesoffen hatte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, ob er sie noch Freunde nennen konnte.  
Nein, heute würde er daheim bleiben, aber morgen war die Erstis-Party, auf die er gehen wollte. Mal sehen, wie das Frischfleisch so aussah. Grinsend lief er mit seinen Kommilitonen die paar Runden, um danach auf einen Boxsack einzuschlagen.

Mittwochabend kam recht schnell und so stand Bucky vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Er entschied sich zu zerschlissenen schwarzen Jeans, seinen Kampfboots und einem ärmellosen, selbstzugeschnittenen Bandshirt von Venom. Die Haare hatte er wie immer offen, brauchte sie nicht zu stylen und ging so hinaus zu den anderen, die mit ihm zu der Party gingen. Natasha hatte ein kurzes Schwarzes an, mit löchrigen Strumpfhosen und weinroten Killer-Pumps darunter, sie sah so heiß aus wie immer, besonders mit den roten Haaren, die in großen Locken über ihre Schulter fielen. Früher stand er abartig auf sie, doch sie war im Herzen so warm, wie ein Stein, der in einem Gletscher eingeeist war. Sie ließ niemanden nah an sich heran – außer ihn, aber auch nur freundschaftlich – und nahm noch nicht mal jemanden mit zum vögeln nach Hause. Brock mit seiner Größe und seinen massiven Schultern sah so schon gefährlich aus, hatte er seinen Sidecut noch einmal nachrasiert und die oberen Haare locker nach hintengegelt. Er trug Springerstiefel, Jeans und ein Mayhem-Bandshirt. Alex und Jasper sahen ähnlich aus, mit anderen Shirts, doch hatte Jasper noch einen Patronengürtel an, mit dem er wahrscheinlich nicht auf die Party kam – diese Gürtel bohrten sich bei Bucky immer in die Oberschenkel wenn er saß. Er sah geil aus, aber sowas unbequemes hatte er noch nie angehabt. Sie alle hatten ein Hydra-Tattoo, was sie auch stolz zeigten. Natasha am Handgelenk, Bucky auf dem Schulterblatt, Brock hinten im Nacken, Alex am Oberarm und Jasper an der Wade. „Wenn ich wieder jemanden sehe, der sich unser Symbol hat stechen lassen, den werde ich die Haut abziehen!“, knurrte Alex, der sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Er war der Meinung, dass nur der innerste Kern dieses Tattoo tragen sollte und hatte dem letzten, der so eines hatte, mit einem Messer die Haut dort aufgeschnitten, dass es unkenntlich wurde, seitdem bekamen die anderen Angst, es sich ebenfalls stechen zu lassen. Sie stießen zusammen mit einem Bier auf den Abend an und gingen dann los zum Unigelände.

***  
Steve lief etwas verlassen auf der Erstis-Party herum, wusste nicht, was er hier tat. Er war nicht so der Party-Hengst und Alkohol trank er auch nicht. Aber er hatte sich versprochen neue Leute kennenzulernen. Dann sah er Sam, der ebenfalls ein wenig verlassen aussah, weswegen er einfach zu ihm ging. „Hey, Sam.“, begrüßte er ihn und schüttelte seine Hand. „Oh, Steve, Hi.“. „Ich dachte, du machst bereits deinen Master, wieso dann auf der Erstis-Party?“, fragte Steve neugierig. „Also so gesehen bin ich Ersti, da ich meinen Bachelor wo anders gemacht habe und das mein erstes Semester hier ist.“. Stimmt, Sam hatte gar nicht gesagt, in welchem Semester er war. „Willst du was trinken? Die machen echt gute Cocktails!“, sagte Sam und hielt seinen hoch, der aber schon wieder leer war. „Oh..“, murmelte Sam gespielt traurig. Steve lachte und lehnte ab. „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol. Es ist ungünstig für meinen Trainingsplan und am nächsten Tag geht es einem dann doppelt so schlecht..das ist es mir nicht wert.“. Sam nickte und verstand, holte sich aber einen neuen Cocktail. Steve ging ihm hinterher und schaute sich die Leute in seiner Umgebung ein wenig genauer an. Viele Frauen und sogar noch Mädchen hatten sich sehr sexy angezogen, waren wohl auf Männerschau aus, was hier wirklich perfekt war, denn die Männer hier dominierten. Jedoch waren viele hier wahre Nerds und die heißen Sportstudenten hatten ihr eigenes Grüppchen und schlossen alle anderen aus. Jetzt wo er das Grüppchen sah, hielt er unbewusst nach dem unbekannten Metaler ausschau. Doch er war nicht mit bei ihnen. „Bist du auch alleine hier?“, fragte Sam, der sich zu Steve umdrehte und an seinem neuen Getränk schlürfte, was seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Sportlern nahm.  
Er und Sam unterhielten sich köstlich, sie hatten die gleichen Gemeinsamkeiten und Hobbys und auch den gleichen Humor, wobei Sam die meisten Sprüche draufhatte. Steve lachte irgendwann Tränen und musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten. „Sam..du bringst mich um!!“, lachte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen. Auf einmal merkte er, wie sich die Stimmung in der Menge veränderte und verstummte. Auch Sam bemerkte das, sah sich ebenfalls um. Steve war davon sichtlich beeindruckt. Er wusste, dass er manchmal zu krampfhaft auf seine Umgebung achtete, hatte das Gefühl er müsste alles überwachen und im Griff haben, aber zu sehen, dass jemand ebenso genau auf die Stimmung um sie herum achtete, erstaunte ihn. Das würde er noch Hinterfragen. Doch dann sah er, warum viele anfingen zu Raunen und sich verstohlen umsahen. Fünf schwarz gekleidete Gestalten gingen langsamen Schrittes durch die Menge. Sie wirkten unnahbar und erhaben, jeder machte ihnen Platz, doch die meisten taten es nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Abscheu und Verärgerung. „Ihr seid hier nicht willkommen, Gruftis!“, schrie einer durch die laute Musik ihnen zu. Der Größte von ihnen war schnell bei diesem und packte ihn an der Kehle, knurrte ihm etwas zu und schubste ihn weg. Dieser hielt seine Klappe dann geschlossen und schaute nur böse drein, zeigte seinen Kollegen, dass er gehen wollte. Der Große reihte sich wieder ein, neben einen kahlköpfigen etwas kleineren Mann. Vorne an lief ein Mann mit bereits silbernen Strähnen in den Haaren und sein Blick verriet nichts als Abscheu und Wut, er wirkte, als würde er gleich jeden verschlagen wollen, hatte aber auch einen glasigen Blick drauf, was auf eine Menge Alkohol hindeutete. Die letzten zwei die dort liefen waren eine rothaarige Frau – Natasha? War das nicht Natasha? Natürlich, jetzt sah er es, die Hydra-Tattoos. Und Steve glaubte zu sehen, dass der Mann neben ihr der Unbekannte Metaler war. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen und dieser stechende Blick sich direkt in sein Gehirn zu bohren schien, wusste er, dass er es war. „Natasha?“, wisperte Sam ihm zu und Steve sah, wie er mit ungläubigen Blick zu ihr starrte. „Dass so eine heiße Braut zu dieser hässlichen Mannschaft gehört...Scheiße!“, fluchte er. Steve zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie ist super geil..ich dachte, ich hätte bei ihr landen können..“, sagte er, als er Steves Blick sah. „Was hält dich davon ab?“, fragte Steve und sah wieder zu den Metalern, die sich an der Theke ihren Platz schafften. „Hast du noch gar nichts von Hydra gehört?“. „Doch..aber wenig..erzähl mal, was du weißt.“. „Eine Gang aus der Metal-Szene. Sie ist inzwischen ziemlich groß und gefürchtet, da sie alle Clubs auseinander nehmen, Schlägereien anzetteln und sich jede Frau oder Kerl nehmen, die sie wollen. Doch gibt es wohl einen sogenannten innernen Kern, der aus den Gründern besteht und das sind wohl diese fünf davorne. Das sind die schlimmsten, sie planen die Flash Mobs. Und dann ist da meine süße Natasha dabei...“, den letzten Satz sprach er wieder mit schmollendem Unterton. „Hast du ihren Arsch gesehen? Der ist gottgleich!“. Steve lachte abermals auf, sah aber weiterhin zu der Bar. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass er auf kein weibliches Hinterteil stand, war es doch noch ein wenig früh, jedoch musste er zugeben, dass Natashas Körperbau nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Jetzt wusste er aber, warum er sich so richtig unwohl in ihrer Nähe gefühlt hat, warum sie so eisig wirkte, sie gehörte nicht nur zu Hydra, sondern auch noch zu den Schlimmsten. Aber dieser Unbekannte auch, was ihn doch etwas nervte. Tja, Steve, jetzt hast du einen Grund, warum du die Finger von ihm lassen solltest. Aber er wollte herausfinden, warum er ihm so bekannt vor kam, es ließ ihn wahrlich nicht los.


	4. Die Erstis-Party

Sam jammerte immer noch davon, dass er gerade seine große Liebe verloren hatte, weswegen Steve ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leicht drückte. „Alles wird wieder gut..vielleicht können wir sie konverieren. Schließlich ist sie bei SHIELD.“, sagte er und dachte dabei auch an den Unbekannten. „Wen wollt ihr konvertieren?“, fragte eine bekannte Stimme und Clint kam aus den Mengen zu ihnen. Sie begrüßten sich und Steve sagte daraufhin: „Für Sam ist eine Welt zusammen gebrochen, jetzt als er gesehen hat, wem Natasha angehört.“. Clint lachte leise und täschelte Sam's Kopf. „Sie mag zwar zum innersten Kern gehören, jedoch ist sie nicht so wie die anderen. Ich kenne sie seit Jahren und verstehe selbst nicht, warum sie noch bei den Bastarden ist.“, sagte er und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über seine Augen. „Wer sind die anderen genau?“, fragte Steve. „Viel weiß ich nicht über sie, aber das ganz vorne ist Alex Pierce, ein Arschloch ohne gleichen. Säuft, kifft und spritzt sich allerlei Drogen, keine Ahnung wo er sein Geld zum Leben herbekommt, soll schon mal jemanden ermordet haben. Der Große ist Brock Rumlow, ein Schlägertyp, leicht aggressiv zu machen und ein loyaler Anhänger, arbeitet als Bodybuilder. Das neben Natasha ist Bucky, ich weiß nicht, ob das sein echter Name ist, oder nicht. Er und Natasha verstehen sich ziemlich gut und sie sagt, er ist nicht so übel, aber sein Blick bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen und ich traue stillen Gewässern nicht, irgendwann bringt er noch was bösartiges.“, erklärte Clint und seuftzte. „Ich wüsste gerne, warum Natasha bleibt. Ihr werdet es im Training sehen, sie ist wirklich wundervoll.“. Steve nickte, hatte die Augen aber wieder auf Bucky legen. Bucky..Bucky...was ein seltsamer Name, klingt gar nicht so böse. Aber dieser Blick, er wirkte wie aus einem Horror-Film von einem Serienkiller, der gerade sein nächstes Opfer gefunden hatte. 

Sie unterhielten sich zu dritt noch ein wenig. Clint war echt ein angenehmer Geselle, jedoch ging er wieder zu seinen Leuten vom Bogenschieß-Kurs. Das was er erzählt hatte, musste er ein wirklich guter Schütze sein. Sam und Steve standen einige Zeit lang stumm nebeneinander, tranken ihre Getränke und schaute in die Menge. „Schau mal, ich habe Thor und Loki gefunden.“, sagte Sam irgendwann und deutete in die Menge. Sie gingen zu ihnen und begrüßten sie. Zwei Frauen standen bei ihnen, die eine stellte sich als Jane vor, die andere war Darcy. Eine lustige Truppe, denn Jane schaute mit großen, verträumten Augen Thor an, Thor schaute heimlich seinen Bruder an – waren sie überhaupt wirklich Brüder? – Darcy gaffte Loki an und dieser schaute entnervt in eine andere Richtung. „Wooow..Thor, deine Muskeln kriegen Konkurrenz!“, meinte Darcy und piekste Steves Bizeps. „Ja, ich hoffe, ich kann im nächsten Training dein Gegenspieler sein. Mal sehen, wer das Machtspiel gewinnt.“, sagte Thor und grinste breit. Ein wenig bekam es Steve dann doch mit der Angst zu tun, denn Thor hatte in allem mehr; Muskeln, Kreuz, Haare, Größe... etc. „Bin auch gespannt..“, murmelte er dann doch schließlich. Oh, Gott..ich muss mir eine Ausrede eingallen lassen, dachte Steve. „Thor mag zwar bulliger aussehen, aber dafür hat er weniger im Kopf..“, sagte Loki trocken, was er gleich mit einem Hinterkopfschlag von Jane verbüßte. Sam und Steve lachten, während Thor Loki davon abhielt, auf Jane loszugehen.   
Der Abend endete gegen 2 Uhr nachts, denn Steve war müde und er hatte morgen noch einen langen Tag vor sich, plus das Training abends. Er verabschiedete sich von allen und ging in die kühle Nacht hinein. Alles in allem war es ein schöner Abend gewesen. Er war wirklich froh so coole Leute getroffen zu haben, es machte Spaß sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Doch hatte er den Abend lang immer wieder den Blick von Bucky auf sich liegen gespürt. Es beunruhigte ihn sichtlich, was aber den Heimweg erleichterte, da das Gefühl des Blickes nicht wieder kam.  
_____

Bucky stand die meiste Zeit an der Bar, trank sein Bier und schaute in die Menge. Natasha bemerkte, dass er ab und zu zu Steve rüber sah und piekste ihm in die Seite. Er verschluckte sich deswegen an seinem Bier und piekste sie zurück. „Verwunderlich, dass du den ganzen Abend einen Kerl anstarrst, anstatt eine Frau..“, sagte sie schließlich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Heute treibt sich hier nichts potentiell gut fickbares herum..“, sagte er schulterzuckend. „Aber warum er?“, hakte die Rothaarige nach. „Sag du es mir..“, erwiderte Bucky und nippte wieder an seinem Bier. „Das ist Steve Rogers, er trainiert seit diesem Semester die MMA-Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe.“. Ach, deswegen habe ich ihn gestern in der Halle gesehen, dachte Bucky und nickte langsam. „Er ist wirklich ein Netter, könnte trotz seiner immensen Kraft und Körperbeherrschung keiner Fliege was zu leide tun. Irgendwie niedlich... So und nun, erkläre du dich.“, sagte sie und setzte wieder zum Pieksen an. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Nat. Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, auch der Name, aber der ist so allgemein, dass ich es wirklich nicht zuordnen kann.“, seufzte er und bestellte sich ein neues Bier. „Ich dachte schon, du wechselst das Ufer, nachdem du fast alle Frauen durch hattest..“, kicherte Natasha. „Nat! Was denkst du von mir?! Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt..“. Natasha war wirklich die einzige die wusste, dass Bucky nicht der Casanova war, für den er sich immer ausgab. „Man muss alles mal ausprobiert haben..“, erwiderte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Dazu sagte er nichts mehr, war es ihm nicht wert. Aber er gestand sich zu, dass Steve wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern war, hübsch war er allemal.   
Er ertappte sich oft, dass er ihn anstarrte, was ihn selbst irgendwann nervte. Er schwankte dank des ganzen Bieres schon ein wenig und musste dringend pissen. Er quetschte sich durch die Menschenmassen und ging Richtung Toilette. Dort angekommen und erleichtert, wusch er sich die Hände, als Alex hereingefallen kam. „Buuuuuuccckkkyyyy!!!“, rief er und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Du musss mia helven ne alde klaa su machnn..“, lallte er und fiel fast zu Boden, als Bucky ihn angewidert von sich wegschupsen wollte. „Geh lieber Heim..“, knurrte Bucky ihm zu und trocknete sich die Hände, während Alex sich wieder versuchte an ihm festzuhalten. Er war so unglaublich anstregend wenn er so voll war und das war ja fast Dauerzustand. „Neeeee...kooomm schonnn..“. „Nein, man! Es ist armseelig, wenn du das selbst nicht schaffst!“, sagte er und Alex sah sich verdutzt im Spiegel an, versuchte seine Haare zu richten. „Da hassu auch wieda rechd..“. Das ging aber schnell, dachte Bucky und verließ das Bad. „Bucky-Schatz!!“, kam es von seiner rechten Seite und er verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Es war ein Fehler hier hergekommen zu sein, warum wollte heut Abend jeder was von ihm?! Ein Gothic kam auf ihn zugerannt und krallte sich an seinen Oberarm, drückte ihn, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. „Ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Warum hast du mir nicht mehr geschrieben?“, fragte sie und blinzelte mit ihren schwarz geschminkten Augen. „Ähh..SIM-Karte kaputt..“, sagte er knapp und versuchte weiter zu gehen. „Ich habe dir über Facebook geschrieben..“, schmollte sie und ging ihm hinterher, immer noch an ihn gekrallt. Sie hatte schwere hohe Plateau-Boots an, war sie trotz ihrer kleinen Größe immer noch einen Kopf kleiner als Bucky. Dazu trug sie einen ausgefranzten Rock, mit dutzenden Ketten daran und ein bauchfreies Netztop – natürlich alles schwarz. Netz hatte sie auch an Armen und Beinen, dazu eine Menge Schmuck und ihre Haare zu einem hochliegenden Zopf toupiert. Hübsch war sie auch und Bucky hatte mit ihr die längste Fick-Beziehung gehabt. Doch war sie ihm zu anhänglich, verstand sie nicht, dass er nur Sex wollte und nicht mehr. Sie redete so unheimlich viel und dann noch über so viel unnötiges. „Bin so selten online.“, erwiderte Bucky auf ihre Frage und versuchte sie abzuschütteln. „Nimmst du mich mit Heeeiiim?“, quengelte sie und ließ nicht los. „Jeeeeess...“, maulte Bucky, hielt an und schaute sie böse an. „Wenn ich Bock auf dich gehabt hätte, hätte ich es dir gesagt, okay?“. Jessica verzog traurig das Gesicht und ließ ihn los. Sie sagte nichts weiter und ging weg. Bucky seufzte, das würde zum Glück ein paar Tage anhalten, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn volltextete. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich seine SIM-Karte schrotten.  
An der Bar angekommen, war Natasha nicht mehr da, er dachte sie wäre auf dem Klo, doch als 20 Minuten vergingen, machte er sich Sorgen und schaute auf sein Handy.

Nat: Bin Heim :*

Na toll, und nu? Er hielt nochmal Ausschau nach diesem Steve, doch war dieser auch nicht mehr zu sehen. Er textete Brock, dass er nach Hause ging und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er schwankte ein wenig, hatte sich aber noch gut im Griff. Der Weg war etwas länger, doch hatte er kein Lust sein Geld für ein Taxi auszugeben. Nach einer guten halben Stunde war er daheim und ließ sich in voller Montur ins Bett fallen, schlief direkt.


	5. Kritzeleien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, danke für die Kommentare <3 ich versuche alle 2-3 Tage hochzuladen :)

Steve wachte mit dem Gedanken auf, er hätte verschlafen und schaute noch mit Herzrasen auf die Uhr. „Shit!“, fluchte er, er hatte tatsächlich verschlafen. Er sprang auf, sprang unter die Dusche, zog sich an und hechtete aus der Wohnung. Er hatte nur 5 Minuten zu laufen, jedoch rannte er den gesamten Weg. Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Hörsaal und stahl sich beinahe unbemerkt hinein. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe und war froh, dass es dem Professor vorne egal war, dass er zu spät kam. Er erzählte gerade über den Uhrsprung aller Zeiten und hatte sich da wohl in etwas verhangen. Gut, dann hatte er nicht viel verpasst. Direkt aber spürte er nicht nur den Blick anderer Studenten, sondern auch den von Bucky auf sich ruhen. Er sah kurz auf, erblickte ihn direkt, wie er ihn kühl und irgendwie urteilend anblickte. Steve erschauderte und sah auf seinen Block hinunter, versuchte etwas mitzuschreiben. Doch da der Professor inzwischen über den Anfang aller Religionen philosophierte, fing er an etwas zu zeichnen.  
_______

Bucky hatte keine Probleme nach nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf aufzustehen. Er trank seinen Kaffee auf dem Weg zur Uni und ließ sich durch große Kopfhörer mit Musik beschallen. Der Saal war bereits halbvoll, als er sich hineinsetzte und hörte Musik, bis der Professor den Saal betrat. Unterbewusst glitten seine Gedanken ab, als sich der Professor in langweiligen Theorien verstrickte. Er saß ganz oben und schaute sich die Menschen im Saal genauer an, suchte nach einem Blondschopf. Schultern nicht breit genug, zu helles blond, komische Ohrenform.... So ging er jeden ab, bis er bemerkte, dass Steve wohl nicht da war. Er war etwas überrascht, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er schwänzen würde, wo er doch wie ein Nerd aussah. Aber Äußeres konnte täuschen. Just in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und besagter Blondschopf betrat den Raum und setzte sich nur ein paar Sitze weiter neben ihn - noch schnell atmend. Bucky zwang sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zu widmen, doch der Prof hatte sich in seinem Redeschwall nicht gebessert. So wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Steve, der einen Bleistift in der Hand hatte und diesen zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her wippte. Dann bemerkte er wohl seinen Blick und er sah in klare, große blaue Augen. Bucky hielt dem Blick stand, war er irgendwie fasziniert von diesen Augen. Sie zeigten so viel, Loyalität, ein großes Herz, Naivität, ein wenig Patrioismus, aber auch Einsamkeit und davon nicht zu wenig. Steve schaute schnell wieder weg, schien kurz zu überlegen und fing an auf seinem Block herum zu kritzeln. Bucky wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls wieder ab. Wo waren wir denn? In der Highschool, in der man sich an den Rand Strichmännchen zeichnete?  
Kurz bevor der Unterricht endete zwang seine Neugier ihn nochmals auf Steves Blatt zu schauen. Es war schwer zu erkennen, saß er doch noch ein paar Meter weiter, doch es sah aus wie eine Karikatur des Professors und einem schlafenden Hörsaal. Er hatte die dicken Brillengläser und den winzigen Schnurrbart wirklich gut getroffen. Bucky musste leicht grinsen, während er seine Sachen packte und aus dem Saal ging. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Steve seine Brille wegsteckte und ebenfalls seine Sachen packte. Moment mal..Brille? Die war ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie war rahmenlos, mit recht dünnen Gläsern, so unauffällig wie nur möglich. Anscheinend nur eine Lesebrille, aber sie vollendete das Bild des Nerd-Steves für ihn.  
Sein Handy vibrierte leise und er schaute auf den Display, während er den Flur entlang ging.

Nat: Kaaaaaaffeeeee....hnnnnggg...  
Bucky: Zombie-Modus?  
Nat: Brutalst. :( Hast du Zeit für einen?  
Bucky: Hab jetzt knapp 2h Zeit... komme zu dir :)  
Nat: Yaaay!  
_______

Steve hatte direkt im Anschluss einen praktischen Kunst-Kurs. Sie sollten sich direkt am ersten Tag entscheiden in welchen sie gehen wollten und er entschied sich für 'Der menschliche Körper in allen Formen seines Lebens'. Er war schon ziemlich gut darin Menschen zu zeichnen, doch wollte er es perfektionieren, er wollte es, damit seine Mutter auf dem Papier weiterlebte. Wahrscheinlich beinhaltete der Kurs auch die Akt-Kunst, aber vielleicht half ihm das seine Scham über den nackten Körper zu verlieren. Oh, das könnte doch noch ein guter Tag werden, sein Optimismus klingelte.   
Die Dozentin war wirklich nett, sie war eine begabte Künstlerin namens Sharon Carter, eine ziemlich junge und hübsche Blondine. Sie erzählte ihnen etwas über sie und sie sollten etwas über sich erzählen. Als Steve dran war, merkte er, wie er von ihr gemustert wurde, ignorierte dies aber. Was haben die Menschen an dieser Uni nur mit mir? „Zeichnen Sie heute einfach etwas, was Ihnen in den Sinn kommt. Natürlich mit dem Thema dieses Unterrichtes im Hinterkopfs..“, sagte sie und klatschte in ihre Hände. Steve fing an seine Mutter zu malen. Er hatte sie schon sooft gemalt seitdem sie vor fast 10 Jahren gestorben war, denn er hatte Angst, dass er ihr Gesicht irgendwann vergessen könnte. Für ihn war sie immer wunderschön gewesen, auch als sie schon mit Krebs im Endstadium im Krankenhaus lag. Jedoch malte er sie immer gesund, mit vollem Haar, rosiger Haut und einem mütterlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das ist wunderschön..“, sagte Mrs. Carter, als sie sich seine Zeichnung anschaute. „Ist das Ihre Freundin?“, fragte sie direkt, was Steve zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Nein, das ist meine Mutter in ihren jüngeren Jahren..“, sagte er. „Oh, oh..Entschuldigung!“, sagte Mrs. Carter direkt und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie stand noch eine Weile hinter ihm, um ihm zu zuschauen, bis sie weiter zu dem nächsten ging. Doch bei keinem blieb sie so lange, wie bei ihm. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich anfangen, mich tuntig anzuziehen und so zu sprechen, damit die Leute endlich das Flirten lassen, dachte er und seufzte laut. Welche Dozentin fragt denn so direkt, ob er eine Freundin hatte...

Der Uni-Tag endete schnell und schon war es 16:15 Uhr und Steve musste sich beeilen, um zum Sportgebäude zu kommen. Oben in der Turnhalle angekommen – warum lag eine Turnhalle auch im ersten Stock?! - zog er sich schnell um und betrat die Halle. Alle anderen waren schon da, liefen zusammen ein paar Runden, um ihre müden Muskeln aufzuwärmen. „Hey, Leute, sorry, wird wohl Donnerstags bei mir immer so knapp..“. „Kein Problem.“, rief Sam und rannte weiter. Alle anderen nickten. Natasha aber trat aus der Reihe und ging auf Steve zu. „Hi, ich wollte nur sagen, dass gleich noch ein Freund von mir vorbeikommt, der uns gerne zuschauen würde, um eventuell mitmachen zu wollen.“. „Dafür musst du mir doch nicht Bescheid sagen, aber trotzdem danke.“, sagte Steve und lächelte. Clint hatte recht, sie war wirklich nett, dennoch war das Misstrauen weiterhin da. Männliche Intuition?   
______

„Naaaat...Bis auf das Wochenende, sogar manchmal Samstags, mache ich jeden verfickten Tag Sport und jetzt soll ich noch mit in den dummen MMA-Kurs kommen?!“, fragte Bucky genervt. „Och, bitte..früher hast du doch auch immer mit mir trainiert. Und außerdem kannst du so weiter Steve ausspionieren..“, sagte sie und setzte ihren Hundeblick auf. Dem konnte niemand widerstehen! „Was soll denn das heißen?!?!“, fragte Bucky, dessen Stimme immer lauter wurde. Er starrte böse ihren Hundeblick an. „Du willst doch wissen, woher du ihn kennst und so kannst du es herausfinden, ohne dass es komisch wirkt....büüüüüüddeee..“, sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. „Aber..das ist mir doch eg- mir ist der Typ völlig- das ist doch schwa-oooooch NA GUT!“, rief er schlussendlich und warf die Hände in die Luft. Diesem Blick konnte auch er nicht widerstehen. „YAAAY!“, rief sie und schüttete dabei vor Freunde Buckys Kaffee vom Tisch. „Den kaufst du mir aber neu! Und ich werde vorerst nur zuschauen..“, befahl er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Natasha nickte freundig und ging direkt los, um ihm einen neuen Kaffee zu kaufen.  
Natasha hatte recht, so konnte er herausfinden wer er war, ohne ihn dauernd anstarren zu müssen. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Er trank mit ihr noch den Kaffee, bevor er sie zu ihrem Psychologie-Kurs brachte und sich selbst noch ein wenig in die Frühlingssonne setzte, bevor er in Anatomie ging. Wer hatte sich eigentlich die ganzen bescheuerten Namen für die einzelnen Muskeln ausgedacht, die er sich auch noch alle merken musste?!

Er kam extra später zu dem Sportgebäude in dem der MMA-Kurs stattfand, damit es nicht so auffällig war. Langsam ging er die Treppen hoch und sogar noch eine höher, damit er von der Tribüne aus zuschauen konnte. Er lehnte seine Unterarme auf die Brüstung und seine Brust gegen sie. Das ist wirklich süß, wie sanft sie sich aufwärmen..  
_______

Als Steves Nackenhaare sich aufstellten, obwohl er sich mit den anderen gerade aufwärmte, wusste er, wer der Gast war, jedoch hielt er sich ab, sich herumzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen. Was sollte das? Er machte sicherlich genug Sport, besonders wenn die Studenten jeden Abend die Halle hier okupierten. Was hatten die beiden vor?


	6. Wer ist stärker?

„So, sucht euch euren Partner. Bevor wir anfangen zu tranieren, möchte ich sehen, wie weit ihr seid. Der Gewinner des jeweiligen Paares kämpft danach gegen den Gewinner des zweiten.“, erklärte Steve und klatschte danach in die Hände. „Auf geht’s!“. Sie fanden sich zusammen. Thor mit Loki, Bruce mit Tony, Sam mit Natasha und Clint mit Wanda. Thor und Loki machten den Anfang, es war spannend ihnen zu zusehen, da Thor eher auf seine Kraft und Größe vertraute, während Loki sich geschickt aus den Angriffen herauswand und vorerst nicht angriff, sondern wartete, bis Thor etwas außer Atem war. Doch als er zuschlug, sah man, wie viel Kraft er hatte, Thor ging zu Boden. Wer hätte das gedacht, dachte Steve und grinste. Die nächsten waren Sam und Natasha. Ihr Kampf war kurz, da Natasha ihn ansprang, ihre Beine um seinen Hals schwang und sich mit einer Drehung ihres Körpers ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht holte. Sie sprang ab und setzte sich mit dem Schienbein voran auf seine Kehle, er klopfte direkt ab. Sie grinste, während Sam sich fluchend aufsetzte. „Das war unfair, sie hat mir zugezwinkert und mich somit aus dem Konzept gebracht!!“, rief er empört, schien aber gar nicht so unglücklich zu sein. „Keine dreckigen Kämpfe, Natasha!“, ermahnte Steve sie. „Auf der Straße wäre es nicht anders..“, konterte sie. Da hatte sie wiederum recht. Bruce und Tony machten sich bereit. Steve war verwundert, wie agil die beiden trotz ihres Alters doch waren. Tony war noch etwas tapsig und wackelig, redete zu viel, hatte aber eine harte rechte. Bruce hingegen schien so, als ließ er alle Schläge an sich abprallen, stand da wie ein Fels in der Brandung, doch als er zuschlug, hörte man wie alle Luft aus Tony wich. Man sah allerlei Emotionen in seinem Gesicht, doch die stärkste war Wut, die nicht zu bändigen schien. Er gewann auch, so klopfte Tony ab, als er zum viertel Mal am Boden lag. „Ich werde zu alt für den Scheiß!“, keuchte er und rappelte sich auf. Als letzte standen da Wanda und Clint. Wanda wirkte verängstigt und zitterte etwas. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen..“, schwor Clint und lächelte leicht. Wanda war nicht schnell, aber sie schien irgendwie alle Angriffe voraussehen zu können und wich gut aus, doch als sie aus ihrer Verteidigung ausbrach, schnappte Clint ihre Faust, drehte sie ein und zog sie mit runter zu Boden, woraufhin sie aufgab. Ich muss später mit ihr reden. Sie ist gut, aber vielleicht nicht so gut für den Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs.., dachte Steve und tat sich jetzt schon schwer mit dem Gespräch.  
„So, und jetzt Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck wer gegen wen kämpft!“, sagte Steve grinsend. Loki gegen Natasha, Clint gegen Bruce. Loki und Natasha kämpften sehr gut und recht lange, sie waren beide schnell und flink und bei Loki halfen Natashas Vorzüge nicht. Sie hatte ihn zu Boden gebracht, doch Loki wand sich heraus und stürzte sich auf sie, schnappte sich ihre Arme und Beine, hielt sie fest, bis Natasha abklopfte. Bruce ging mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf Clint los, sodass dieser kaum eine Chance hatte. Es schien, als würde Bruce seinen Kopf in den Boden trümmern wollen. Steve unterbrach diesen Kampf, packte Bruce an den Schultern und wollte ihn von Clint runterreißen, doch dieser schwang seinen Arm schon gegen ihn. Steve wich aus, fing seinen Arm zwischen Oberarm und Brust und drehte sich, sodass Bruce vor Schmerz wimmerte. „Schon okay..alles gut, alles gut..“, stammelte er und Steve ließ ihn los. „Sicher, dass du mit deinen Aggressionen klar kommst? Sonst kann ich dich nicht weiterkämpfen lassen..“, flüsterte Steve ihm leise zu, Bruce aber nickte. „Komme schon klar, sorry...“. Steve nickte und stellte sich wieder auf. „Okay, Loki, Bruce?“. Beide stellten sich gegeneinander. Steve war fasziniert wie sie kämpften, der eine vorauspreschend und voller Wut, es schien ohne viel Taktik oder Feingefühl, doch wusste er genau, wie er seinen Körper verlagern musste; der andere grazil und leichtfüßig, gewahr welchen Schritt er als nächstes tat und kannte alle Stellen am Körper, die den anderen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Doch Bruce wusste, wie er seine Wut einsetzte und schafften es gute Schläge gegen Lokis Brust zu treffen, sodass er Probleme mit der Atmung hatte und aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. Bruce packte seinen Arm und schwang den so leichten Körper über seine Schulter wie einen Sack Kartoffeln, brachte ihn zu Boden. Loki jedoch fing sich gut ab, drehte sich am Boden und trat mit seinem Fuß Bruces Füße weg, sodass er nach hinten stolperte. Vom Boden aus gab Loki ihm noch einen Tritt gegen die Hüfte und war sich seines Sieges schon sicher, doch Bruce hielt seinen Fuß fest und zog ihn mit sich zu Boden, hielt ihn dort fest umklammert, die Hände von oben um sein Kinn, welches er mit hochzog. Loki knurrte und klopfte ab. „Wuuuhhuuu!!“, triumphierte Bruce, blieb jedoch schwer atmend am Boden liegen. Alle applaudierten sie, hätten nicht gedacht, dass Bruce gewinnen würde. „Wooow..das war wirklich gut. Doch sollten wir daran trainieren, dass du noch ein wenig mehr in die Taktik als in die Kraft gehst..“, ermahnte ihn Steve, doch half ihm grinsend wieder auf die Beine.  
„So, dann hab ich jetzt ein gutes Bild von euch und von euren Erfahrungen-“. „Und was ist mit dir? Ist unser Trainer wirklich gut genug als Trainer?“, unterbrach ihn Natasha grinsend. „Ein Trainer muss nicht unbedingt besser sein, als die, die er trainiert. Ich sehe mich nicht als besser..auf gar keinen Fall.“, erklärte sich Steve und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich denke, jeder von uns kann dem jeweilig anderen etwas beibringen. Jeder hier kämpft anders, jeder kann gut von anderen lernen..“, sagte Steve und schaute in die Runde. Alle nickten sie zustimmend. „Finde ich gut, ich lass mir sowieso ungern etwas von jüngeren sagen..oder von ältern..“, sagte Tony, der immer noch am Boden saß. „Gut...dann wäre das mit der Rangfolge hier geklärt, doch wollen wir dich immer noch kämpfen sehen...“, sagte Sam und hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay, wer will?“, fragte Steve und ging in Kampfstellung.  
„Ich.“, sagte Bucky, der sich von der Tribüne schwang und auf dem Hallenboden auftraf. „Das war er!! Habt ihr's gesehen?! Das war der berühmte Superhelden-move!“, quietschte Tony und deutete auf Bucky, der am Boden auf seinen zwei Händen abgestützt, das eine Bein nach vorne gewinkelt, mit dem Fuß am Boden, das andere Bein nach hinten, auf dem Knie gestützt noch kniete. Als Bucky aufsah, schmachtete Tony noch mehr. „Oh und der Blick! Perfekt!“. Bucky stand auf und ging auf Steve zu. Steve ging ebenfalls einige Schritte auf ihn zu, hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Steve Rogers..“, sagte er. Ob das eine gute Idee war ihn kennenzulernen?  
_______

Bucky sah die Kämpfe fasziniert an. Sie waren wirklich gut. Doch kein Kindergarten.., dachte er und musste schmunzeln. Er hatte schon öfter mit Natasha gekämpft, wusste dass sie gut war, aber das der Rest ebenso gut war und sogar besser, hätte er nicht gedacht. Das könnte noch interessant werden. Als Natasha ansprach, das Steve noch nicht gekämpft hatte, blitzte sie mit einem kurzen Blick zu ihm, er nahm das Angebot an. „Ich.“, rief er und sprang in den Ring. Innerlich grinste er bei Tonys Kommentar, ließ sich äußerlich aber nichts anmerken. Steve stellte sich vor, hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Bucky Barnes..“, sagte er und schüttelte die Hand. „Die Begrüßungsrunde war doch schon am Dienstag..“, knurrte Sam. „Ja, werden wir jetzt hier zu Hydra, oder was?“, fragte Loki in einem ähnlich bösen Ton. Natasha warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, doch Bucky hob die Hand, bat sie um Ruhe. „Das hat nichts mit Hydra zu tun..“. „Stimmt, ich habe Hydra nie mit in diese Kurse genommen.. Clint kann das bezeugen und Phil auch. Bucky wird es auch nicht..“, sagte Natasha mit bestimmter Stimme. „Hier sollen keine Rivalitäten entstehen. Wir sind hier gleich, haben wir doch gerade herausgefunden, oder?“, sagte Steve und lächelte in die Runde.  
Bucky war gespannt, wie Steve kämpfen würde. Man hatte die letzten Tage trotz der etwas weiteren Hoodies, die er trug, sehen können, dass Steve Muskeln besaß, sonst hätte er nicht so ein breites Kreuz und die trainierten Oberschenkel ließen selbst die Khakihosen spannen. Doch jetzt hatte er ein Sportshirt an und Shorts, man sah nun gut, wie gut er trainiert war. Doch Muskeln sagten nicht alles. Sein Gesicht täuschte ebenso, wirkte er doch wie ein sanfter Riese, ein Mensch, der lieber mit Katzen kuschelte, als jemanden in der Gosse auf die Fresse zu hauen. Doch Bucky war genauso, dachte man, er würde lieber Leuten in die Fresse hauen, liebte er aber Katzen und ist seine WG immer noch am überreden sich eine anzuschaffen.  
Steve ging in Stellung, wartete darauf, dass er bereit war und den ersten Schritt tat. Doch Bucky wartete ebenso, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und sah, wie sehr er ihn damit verunsicherte. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zog sich in die Höhe und er ging auf Steve los. Schwang seine Fäuste, wich Angriffen aus, es wirkte eher wie ein Tanz als wie ein Kampf. Alle Schläge und Tritte gingen nah an ihren Körpern vorbei, als würde man mit einem heißen Messer durch Eis schneiden. Auch kämpften sie sehr leise, hörte man maximal ihr Keuchen oder einen harten Luftausstoß, wenn einer zu einem harten Schlag ausholten. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis einer den ersten Schlag traf und das war Steve. Er gab Bucky eine harte Rechte an sein Kinn, sodass dieser zwei Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Der Mann hat Kraft!, dachte er und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
______

Bucky war schnell für seine 90 Kilo, auf die Steve ihn schätzte. Er selbst hatte einige Kilo mehr drauf, war er jedoch größer, aber längst nicht so schnell. Er war tierisch am schwitzen und so sehr konzentriert keinen falschen Schritt zu tätigen, denn wenn Bucky ihn treffen würde, würde ihn das sicher aus den Latschen hauen. Besonders schien er linkshänder zu sein, denn mit dem Arm zischte die Luft an seinen Ohren noch schneller vorbei als mit der anderen Seite, doch nutzte er beide Fäuste gleich oft - sieht man selten. Sein biomechanic Tattoo passte wirklich hervorragend. Buckys Techniken waren gut, doch überschätzte er sich einmal und wechselte zu schnell die Schlaghand, da nutzte Steve seine Chance und traf ihn hart am Kinn. „Ups..“, nuschelte er, war wirklich kurzzeitig besorgt, da er so in Fahrt war, dass er wohl zu fest zugeschlagen hatte. Doch sah er, wie Buckys Mundwinkel zuckten, er sich aber beherrschen konnte, dass kein Grinsen zustande kam. Diesmal war Steve etwas aus dem Konzept, während Bucky die Chance nutzte, runter auf alle Viere ging und ihn mit einer Drehung von den Füßen riss. Steve aber fing sich elegant auf und trat zu. Sein Fuß wurde gehalten und Bucky zog sich an dem Fuß sein Bein hoch und setzte sich auf seine Hüfte, pinnte ihn am Boden fest.   
Jetzt sah er diese stahlblauen Augen von der Nähe. Sie waren ohne Makel, rein wie Eiswasser mit einem Hauch von Silber. Kleine Fältchen zogen sich um seine Augen, wie Lachfalten, die jedoch von leicht dunklen Augenringen überdeckt wurden. Bucky trug einen 3-Tage-Bart, den er aber anscheinend pflegte. Seine Haut war insgesamt sehr rein. Die Lippen voll und geschwungen, sie sahen viel zu weich aus, für einen Mann wie ihn. Steve konnte nie sagen, auf was für einen Typ Mann er stand, jetzt hatte er ihn gefunden. Bei dem Gedanken stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er versuchte Bucky von sich runter zu schieben. Doch dieser schien sein Körpergewicht gerade zu verdoppeln und Steve gab auf, wollte diese Situation schnell hinter sich bringen, denn er sah sicher, dass er errötete wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Diese Pose hier ist für meine Gedanken auch nicht so jugendfrei..  
______

Bucky stemmte sich mit vollem Gewicht auf Steve und musterte ihn ebenso. Aus den babyblauen Augen konnte er Geschichten lesen, die Haut so glatt und sein Gesichtsausdruck so unschuldig. Doch Bucky war sich sicher, dass das nur eine Fassade war, dieser Mann war nicht umsonst so stark, hätte er ihn fast besiegt. Dann sah er, wie das Blut in Steves Gesicht floss und er hilfesuchend zur Seite schaute. Als er abklatschte, stand er auf und hielt Steve die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Gut gekämpft..“, sagte er etwas außer Atem. „Kann ich nur zurück geben..“, erwiderte Steve, ebenfalls außer Atem. Als Bucky sich zum Gehen umdrehen wollte, fragte Steve: „Wir könnten so jemanden wie dich bei SHIELD gebrauchen..“. Bucky aber hob nur die Hand und ging stumm.  
Er ging nach draußen und schnappte ein wenig frische Luft. Zum Kämpfen hatte er seine normalen Straßenklamotten angehabt, die jetzt nach Schweiß stanken. Angewidert von sich selbst machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wollte die Sportstunde später schwänzen.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve drehte sich fragend zu Natasha herum. „Er hat nicht blöd oder sarkastisch geantwortet, das soll heißen, er kommt wieder.“, erklärte Natasha und Steve nickte erleuchtet. „Ist das okay für euch?“, fragte er in die Runde. Jeder nickte, außer Sam, der schaute etwas grimmig drein. „Wir sind die Guten und die Guten geben jeden immer 'ne Chance..oder so..“, sagte er dann aber und seufzte. „Gut! Damit wäre die Stunde heute auch beendet. Nächstes mal lernen wir ein paar neue Kampfschritte, wenn ihr Wünsche habt, bringt sie an. Und schon einmal ein schönes Wochenende euch.“, sagte Steve und grinste breit. Alle gingen Richtung Umkleiden, außer Steve, der nach Wanda rief und sie fragte, ob sie kurz stehen bleiben könne. „Wanda..mir scheint, du wärst noch nicht bereit für den Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs..“, sagte Steve in leiser und entschuldigender Stimme. Wanda nickte langsam und senkte den Blick auf den Boden. „Jetzt, wo ich gesehen habe, wie gut ihr seid, habe ich mir darüber auch schon Gedanken gemacht.. Aber ich mag euch und ich würde so gerne bleiben! Ich gebe mir Mühe und lerne schnell!“, versprach sie. Steve überlegte kurz, sie war wirklich etwas besser, als dass sie in den Anfänger-Kurs sollte. „Ich lasse mir was einfallen, aber wenn ich merke, es geht nicht mehr, kann ich dich nicht mit den anderen Kämpfen lassen. Das ist für dich, aber auch für sie unproduktiv.“, sagte er und lächelte leicht. Wanda nickte wieder und rannte dann zu den Umkleiden. Steve seufzte und räumte noch die Matten weg, Phil half ihm. „Du machst das wirklich gut, ich kann's gar nicht anders sagen!“. „Danke.“. Die Sportler betraten den Raum und begannen mit ihren anfänglichen Runden, Bucky war nicht unter ihnen. Und so ging auch Steve sich umziehen und dann in den kühlen Abend. Die blau-grauen Augen gingen ihm dabei aber einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er merkte, wie er rot anlief und klatschte sich leicht mit den Händen gegen seine Wangen. Steve! Fang nicht mit diesem Scheiß an. Der Kerl ist nichts für dich, er hat sicher Dreck am Stecken oder tiefe dunkle Geheimnisse, wie eine Leiche im Keller..oder zwei.. Außerdem, nur weil du schwul bist, heißt das nicht, dass er es auch ist., dachte er sich und versuchte sein Herz eines besseren zu belehren. Doch warum starrte er ihn dann immer an oder schien immer dort zu sein, wo auch er war. Einbildung, Steve!, schrie sein innerstes und er gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich.  
Endlich Zuhause stieg er unter die Dusche und setzte sich dann vor den Fernseher, um noch ein wenig zu entspannen.  
_____

Der Freitag war unspektakulär. Bucky hatte viel sporttheoretischen Unterricht und kriegte nachmittags desswegen schon fast das Kotzen. Warum musste er auch gerade Freitags bis halb 5 Uni haben?! Natasha hatte ihn dazu überredet mit in The Red Room zu gehen, doch die anderen WG-Mitbewohner waren auch dabei, das heißt, dass es mal wieder Mord und Todschlag geben wird. Als er in der Wohnung ankam, lag Alex auf der Couch vorm Fernseher und trank sein viertes Bier. Oder waren die anderen drei Flaschen nur die, die er heute noch nicht weggefräumt hatte? Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ging er an ihm vorbei in die Küche, in der Brock saß und sich Mirkowellen-Essen machte. „Was geht?“, fragte dieser und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Oh, Rumlow! Nicht in der Küche!“, zischte Bucky und schnappte ihm den Glimmstängel weg, drückte ihn am Waschbecken aus. „ARGH!! Barnes! Weißt du eigentlich, wie teuer die sind?!“, kam die Antwort auf die Aktion. „Hier, kriegste halt eine von meinen..“, sagte Bucky, zog ein Päckchen aus seiner Uni-Tasche und schmiss es ihm zu. Es war schon zerknautscht und wirkte alt, war er gerade mitten im Aufhören und rauchte nur noch wenig. Es war schlecht für seine Ausdauer und es schmeckte ihm auch nicht mehr so, außerdem war der Husten morgens so schlimm geworden, dass er sich manchmal übergeben musste und das war die Spitze des Eisberges gewesen. Brock fing das Päckchen und war wieder besser gelaunt. „Heute keine Arbeit?“, fragte Bucky ihn. „Nöö....glaube nicht.“, sagte Brock. Er wusste, dass er nicht sooft die Arbeit schwänzen sollte, sonst würde ihm wieder gekündigt. Er war Trainer für die Bodybuilder in einem Fitnesszenter in der Nähe. Es war sehr umstritten, da dort die wirklich bösen Jungs hingingen und er passte mit seinen Tattoos und seinem bösen Aussehen super in die Szene. Doch auch dort gab es die Regel mit den Arbeitszeiten. Bucky sagte dazu aber schon lange nichts mehr, es war nicht sein Leben. Und wenn es Brock, Alex und Jasper nicht gäbe, die richtig arbeiten gingen, würden sie sich die Wohnung hier nicht leisten können. Sie hatten sogar eine Putzfrau! Was aber auch nötig war, denn keiner bis auf Natasha achtete wirklich auf den Zustand ihrer Räumlichkeiten.  
Bucky durchforstete den Kühlschrank nach was Essbaren und schnibbelte sich im Endeffekt ein wenig Gemüse und briet sich Putensteaks an. Auch auf seine Ernährung musste er gut achten, sonst ist alles Training umsonst und er war stolz, sehr stolz auf seinen Körper und auf seine Stärke. So stolz, dass er oft damit angab und sich manchmal selbst damit anwiderte. Aber die Leute respektierten und fürchteten ihn, alles war perfekt so wie es war. Als sein Essen fertig war, setzte er sich auf Brocks Platz, denn dieser war bereits vor Minuten in sein Zimmer gegangen. Er holte sein Handy raus und surfte ein wenig im Internet. Er hatte bereits vor einer Stunde eine Nachricht von Natasha erhalten, in der einfach nur ein Link war. Er tippte darauf und wartete bis die Seite geladen hatte. Es war eine Instagram-Seite von einer Person mit dem Nickname 'Captain_America'. Welcher Idiot nennt sich denn bitte so?, fragte sich Bucky und schmunzelte leicht. Die Bilder, die die Person hochgeladen hatte, waren meistens Skizzen, richtig professionell gezeichnete Bilder oder ab und zu auch Gemälde, sehr selten mal Fotos aus dem realen Leben. Sie hatten viele 'Gefällt'-Klicks und Kommentare zu seinen Bildern, eine kleine Berühmtheit. Die Bilder sahen aber auch wirklich gut aus, nur weswegen hatte Natasha ihm das geschickt? Er scrollte noch ein wenig durch die Bilder, bis ein Foto des Zeichners auftauchte und er verschluckte sich an einem Putensteück. Hustend klopfte er sich auf die Brust, bis er wieder richtig Luft bekam. Es war ein Foto von Steve Rogers, wie er auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses stand und in die Ferne schaute. Er hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf und ein enges Shirt an, die goldene Abendsonne verschluckten fast seine blonden Haare. Nat, du olle Stalkerin.., dachte er, musste aber dennoch wieder leicht schmunzeln. Er scrollte während er aß noch ein wenig durch die Bilder, fragte sich, warum Steve nicht beruflich ein Künstler war, sondern Geschichte studierte.  
Nach dem Essen ging er duschen und schmiss sich noch ein wenig vor den Fernseher zu Alex, der lautstark vor sich hin schnarchte.  
____

Für Steve verlief das Wochenende recht langweilig. Er machte ein wenig was für die Uni, aber ansonsten war er die meiste Zeit draußen unterwegs. Der Frühling zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und so ging er oft spazieren oder joggen, sah sich die neu wachsenden Pflanzen an, schoss ein paar Fotos oder setzte sich ins Grüne und zeichnete. Dennoch fühlte er sich einsam, denn bis auf ein paar Internetbekanntschaften hatte er sonst niemanden an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn er etwas machen wollte. Mit Sam verstand er sich zwar gut, aber noch nicht so gut, als dass er ihn fragen könnte, ob sie was machen wollten. Und wenn raus kam, dass er schwul war, würde das ganze sowieso noch etwas komischer werden. So musste er sich gestehen, dass er Sonntagabends froh war, dass das Wochenende vorrüber war und er sich dann wieder fünf Tage unter Menschen mischen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag wartete er wieder vor dem Geschichtssaal darauf, dass er geöffnet wurde. Diesmal stand er aber und trank einen Kaffee, sah etwas verloren den Flur entlang. Nach und nach gesellten sich immer mehr Studenten zu ihm und unterhielten sich angeregt. „Hast du gehört, was am Freitag im Red Room passiert ist?“. „Hydra mal wieder?“. „Das fragst du noch? Natürlich...sie haben mal wieder eine Schlägerei angezettelt und einen 18-jährigen ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet, weil er Alex Pierce ausversehend angerempelt hat! Kann man das glauben?!“. „Das ist wirklich krank..“. „Ja und Japser soll mit Glasscherben rumgefuchtelt haben. Stell dir mal vor, wenn da jemand dagegen gelaufen wäre..“. „Glaube, da wurde auch jemand mit Glas verletzt..aber nicht ganz soo schlimm.“. „Den Leuten sollte man wirklich aus dem Weg gehen..“. Steve hörte gespannt zu. Jedoch wurden Bucky oder Natasha nie erwähnt, was ihn etwas beruhigte. Dennoch war er beunruhigt darüber, das alles so sehr aus dem Ruder lief und niemand da einschritt. Wahrscheinlich stand aber eine ganze Mannschaft von Hydra hinter dem innersten Kern, dass sich da niemand zu traute. „Pssssst...da kommen welche!“, zischte der eine in die Gruppe, die gerade darüber geredet hatten und sie verstummten, bis auf eine. „Da ist Bucky Barnes..er gehört zu den Gründern. Oh Gott, der ist so heiß..so böse-heiß.“, schwärmte sie. „Bist du bescheuert? Hast du uns eigentlich gerade zugehört??“, schimpfte ein anderer etwas lauter. „PSCHT!“.  
Steve sah wie Bucky mit seinen Anhängseln des Weges kam, kühl und unnahbar wie immer schaute. Er würdigte niemanden eines Blickes, außer ihm – mal wieder. Steve fragte sich, ob er ihn grüßen sollte, zu nicken oder ähnliches. Aber am Ende dachten die anderen noch, er würde zu Hydra gehören und ließ es lieber. Buckys Pokerface ließ keine Emotionen durch, doch sah Steve, wie sein Auge zuckte und er kurz ziemlich genervt aussah. Die anderen um ihn herum, bedrängten ihn, laberten ihn voll oder schwärmten ein wenig. Kein Wunder, dass ihn das nervte, er sollte es ihnen wohl besser sagen, denn so werden Amokläufer geboren. „Bucky, ich versteh' nicht, wie du mit Natasha aus dem Red Room gehen konntest, wo es doch gerade erst interessant wurde. Alex hat den einen Kerl so geil vermöbelt, das hättest du sehen sollen!!“. „Ja, wieso bist du weg?“. „Vielleicht ist er nicht so ein Arschloch, wie ihr es seid?!“, sagte das Mädchen aus der Gruppe nebendran, das vorhin noch für Bucky geschwärmt hatte. „Was willst du denn, ugly Bitch?“, zickte eine Gothic sie an. „Bucky ist einfach zu cool, um sich da einzumischen..innerlich war er sicher voll excited.“. Die andere wollten den Mund aufmachen und was kontern, wusste aber anscheinend nicht was. So drehte sie sich zu den anderen, hob die Hände und ließ sie wieder an ihre Seiten fallen. „Was soll man zu so viel Dummheit und Wannabe-Coolness noch sagen?“. Die Gothic hinter ihr jedoch holte aus und wollte ihr gerade mit der Faust gegen den Kopf boxen, als Bucky ihr Handgelenk nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihrem Ziel festhielt. Steve hatte bereits gezuckt und wollte aufspringen und eingreifen, auch wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre. „Was denn, Bucky?“, fragte die Gothic und war verwirrt, doch er sagte nichts, zog ihren Arm von dem anderen Mädchen weg. Die hatte sich gerade umgedreht und ihr stand der Schock noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Danke..“, hauchte sie leise, wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Bucky ließ ein kleines Lächeln zeigen und ging dann an ihnen vorbei in den Hörsaal, der gerade aufgeschlossen wurde. „Seht ihr? Heiß...nicht-ganz-so-böse-aber-noch-heißer-als-gedacht-heiß-böse.“, sagte sie und kam aus dem Schwärmen nicht mehr heraus. Die Gothic hatte ein Gesichtsausdruck drauf, als würde sie gerade alle satanistischen Flüche auf sie schwören, die sie kannte. Steve schmunzelte und ging ebenfalls in den Saal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nochmal: Alle Charaktereigenschaften stehen nicht im Zusammenhang mit der Szenenangehörigkeit!! (Bin jah selbst daraus..)  
> UND: Ich bin vom 13.8.-23.08 im Urlaub und werde nicht updaten können... ._.


	8. Stalking

Während Bucky von den nervigen Hydra-Mitläufern vollgequatscht wurde, sang er gedanklich ein Lied von Debauchery mit. Dragonhordes out of hell.

_'We roar, we kill, we main, we yell, we torture, we are demon-possessed, we murder, we are gore-obssessed._  
_I hate humans!_  
_Main them on the slaughter fields of war, Fuck Humanity! Fuck Humanity! Fuck Humanity!'_

Er würde niemals jemanden grundlos schlagen, geschweige denn töten, jedoch war er kurz davor das mit denen hier zu machen, was in seinem Kopf gerade vorging. Doch würde er dann so enden wie Alex und Jasper. Sie hatten es am Freitag mal wieder übertrieben und er war so sauer. Zum Glück hatte er den Club mit Natasha schnell verlassen und sie entkamen der Polizei. Er hatte sich auch schon geschlagen, aber nur Leute, die es auch verdient hatten und auch nie krankenhausreif. Doch langsam überlegte er sich, dass er das ändern sollte und er würde mit den verfickt-nervigen Menschen um ihn herum anfangen.  
Sofort sah er Steve und als er in seine Augen blickte, trat kurz Ruhe in seinem Hirn ein, diese Ruhe tat zu gut, doch Steve sah bald schon wieder von ihm weg. Das nervte ihn auch irgendwie, er wollte sich zu ihm stellen und ein wenig mit ihm reden, mit ihm bekannt werden, doch grüßte er ihn noch nicht mals – nicht, dass er zurückgegrüßt hätte, dafür war er viel zu cool – aber es nagte etwas an ihm. Vielleicht will er auch nicht zeigen, dass er dich kennt, weil du zu so einer Spacko-Truppe gehörst!, sagte sein inneres Ich, dem er dann zustimmte. Zwei Mädels vor ihm bekamen sich in die Haare und er hielt die Gothic-Braut davon hab, der anderen den Schädel einzuschlagen und war froh zu sehen, dass der Raum vor ihnen geöffnet wurde. Er lächelte dem anderen Mädchen kurz zu, denn sie war schon ein wenig süß.  
Im Saal setzte er sich etwas weiter nach vorne, woraufhin er das Gemecker der anderen hörte, ignorierte es aber gekonnt. Er setzte sich dennoch etwas abseits von den anderen Menschen, war aber froh, dass er alleine sitzen konnte und der Rest seiner Anhänger nicht mitkamen. Steve setzte sich in die Reihe vor ihm, etwas seitlicher. Er grüßte seine Sitznachbarin freundlich. Was ein Gentleman, wow.., dachte Bucky und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Der Professor vorne, diesmal ein streng aussehender, ohne Brille, ohne Bart und gertenschlank begann den Unterricht. Er redete schnell und klickte auch durch die Folien, dass man kaum mitschreiben konnte. Jedoch sagte er, dass er alle Folien hochladen würde, als sich jemand beschwerte. So lehnte Bucky sich zurück und ließ sich mit den Anfängen der amerikanischen Geschichte volllabern. Steve vorne ließ sich anscheinend auch berieseln, so ließ er irgendwann das Mitschreiben sein und fing wieder an etwas zu kritzeln. Neugierig sah Bucky auf das Blatt, musste die Augen etwas zupetzen, damit er auf dem Blatt Linien erkannte. Es war wiedermal eine Karikatur des Dozenten vorne an der Tafel. Er hatte ihn deutlich in die Länge gezogen und super seine riesige Nase betont, den Kopf etwas nach hinten gelegt, sodass er hochnasig wirkte und tiefe Stirnfalten, was ihn wirklich streng aussehen ließ. Bucky konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, woraufhin Steve zusammenzuckte und nach hinten über seine Schulter schaute. Er fing an breit zu Grinsen und deutete auf seine Skizze, woraufhin Bucky nickte. Steve riss das Blatt ab und zeichnete eine neue Karikatur, wieder von dem Prof vorne, diesmal als Lauchstange mit einer Nase und dem Satz 'Nehmt dieses Fach ernst, nehmt einer Leben ernst..vielleicht könnt ihr Geschichte schreiben?!', den der Prof wirklich schon zum 7. oder 8. mal gesagt hatte. Steve schaute nach dem Kritzeln nochmals nach hinten und bekam von Bucky ein Grinsen mit einem erhobenen Daumen.  
_____

Es war nicht so, als würde Steve dieses Fach nicht interessieren, er liebte die amerikanische Geschichte, da er dieses Land so sehr liebte. Er zeichnete nicht, weil er nicht zuhörte, er tat es, weil es ihm half zu zuhören. Er hatte schon früher als Kind dabei immer Hörbücher gehört und bekam so die besten Ideen für seine Zeichnungen. Außerdem konnte er nicht einfach zu hören, er musste etwas bewegen, sonst fing er wieder an mit seinen Beinen zu wackeln und das nervte die meisten Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Als er ein leises Lachen hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah zu seiner Überraschung, dass es Bucky war. Er schaute seine Skizze an und die kleinen Falten um seine Augen zogen sich zusammen – es sah irre süß aus. Steve wollte aber auf Nummer sicher gehen und zeigte auf seine Zeichnung, woraufhin Bucky bestätigte. Er fand es toll, dass jemand seine Kritzeleien mochte und dann auch noch er. Also fing er an und zeichnete was neues. Daraufhin bekam er abermals eine positive Bestätigung und spürte, wie sein Herz erfreut schneller pochte. Die Stunde war fast um und es lohnte sich nicht mehr, etwas neues anzufangen, aber gleich hatten sie noch eine Stunde, bei einem anderen Professor und dann konnte er wieder zeichnen.  
Sie blieben im gleichen Saal und Steve hoffe, Bucky würde sich nicht umsetzten. Er blieb sitzen und scrollte ein wenig in seinem Facebook, wollte sich eigentlich herumdrehen und ein wenig mit dem Metaler reden, der hinter ihm saß und bis zu ihm umwerfend gut roch, doch er traute sich nicht. Die anderen Hydra waren angekommen und quatschten ihn wieder voll und er wollte sich auf keine komischen Gespräche einstellen und wollte auch, wie vorhin schon erwähnt, nicht so wirken, als würde er dazu gehören. Vielleicht in ein paar Wochen, wenn die Menschen ihn kannten, aber im Moment war ihm das Freunde-finden wichtiger. Außerdem war er schüchtern. Er hatte schon immer Probleme gehabt mit Menschen zu reden und noch mehr, wenn sie heiß waren. Und am Wochenende hat er sich zugestehen müssen, dass er ein wenig auf Bucky stand. Vielleicht mehr, als nur ein wenig. Bevor die Pause rum war, drehte er ein wenig den Kopf, tat so als würde er in seiner Tasche noch irgendwas suchen, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln zu Bucky. Er spürte schon die ganze Zeit seinen Blick auf ihm ruhen und jetzt sah er ihm wieder in die Augen. Warum verdammt noch mal starrt er mich die ganze Zeit so an?! Und dann auch nur mich?? Hat er es vielleicht wirklich auf mich abgesehen und er würde mich töten, wenn wir uns zu nahe kommen? AAHHH!! Aber dann hätte er sich nicht über meine Kritzeleien gefreut...ARGH!!, Steve inneres Ich schrie, raufte sich die Haare und rannte im Kreis. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
_______

Bucky sah, wie er Steve mit seinen Blicken in den Wahnsinn trieb und er fand Gefallen daran, starrte sogar inzwischen ein wenig mehr als vorher. In der Pause sah er, wie Steve sein Smartphone herausholte und durch die sozialen Netzwerke stöberte. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen Namen in Facebook. Achso...auch hier 'Captain America', warum er wohl so anonym bleiben möchte? Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn unter seinem normalen Namen nicht gefunden hatte. Bucky nervte es immer noch, dass er ihm so bekannt und vorallem vertraut vorkam. Er könnte ihn auch einfach fragen, aber das käme komisch und er wirkte nicht so, als würde er etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Seine Gefolgschaft hinderte ihn aber auch wirklich.  
Als der Unterricht endete folgte er Steve mit seinen Augen noch mit zur Tür, bis er sie dann seufztend schloss und sie kurz ausruhte. Er hatte jetzt wieder Sport, praktisch, und weeeenig Lust darauf. Er hievte sich hoch, schüttelte seine Gefolgschaft mit der Aussage ab, dass sie ihm auf den Sack gingen und ging in der Frühlingssonne zum Sportplatz. „Buuuuuuuckyyyy!!“, hörte er es von weitem quietschen. Oh Gott, Jess.., dachte er entnervt und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Doch Jessica holte auf, hing sich wie immer an seinen Arm und strahlte zu ihm hinauf. „Naaaa?“, fragte sie. „Joah...okay. Muss jetzt weiter, ich schreib' dir.“, erwiderte er abgehackt und sah stur gerade aus. „Machst du doch eh nicht..und willst du nicht fragen, wie es mir geht? Also mir geht es super, das Wetter is' toll und ich hab den restlichen Tag frei. Willst du heute Abend was machen? Kino oder so? Da kommt so'n cooler Film mit Superhelden, die Freunde sind, sich aber wegen so 'nem Superschurken, der irgendwie der beste Freund von dem einen Superhelden is', verzoffen und sich dann zerfleischen. Hört sich doch super an, oder? Also der kommt um 22 Uhr. Klingt doch super, oder?“, brabbelte sie los. Bucky spürte, wie sich die Kopfschmerzen anbahnten und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, das klingt absolut scheiße.“, sagte er abermals knapp und versuchte sie von sich zu schütteln. „Jess, zisch ab! Ich muss mit Bucky reden.“, sagte eine kalte weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen und Bucky glaubte noch nie so froh gewesen zu sein Natasha zu sehen. Das Gothic-Girl neben ihn schnaubte und ließ ihn endlich los. Doch streckte sie sich noch hoch, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie so schnell wieder verschwand, wie sie ankam. Bucky wischte sich genervt den restlichen Sabber aus dem Gesicht, bevor er Natasha mit einer Umarmung begrüßte. „Was hast du mit ihm? Sag mir nicht, du wirst jetzt schwul. Das wäre sooo toll!“, sagte Natasha und deutete auf sein Smartphone in der Hand. Er hatte Facebook offen und hatte Steve gestalked – ohne Erfolg, denn er hatte alles für nicht-Freunde gesperrt. „Ich werde doch nicht schwul!“, grummelte Bucky und schob das Handy in seine Hosentasche zurück. Obwohl Steve wirklich nicht schlecht aussieht.., dachte er. „Was ist es, das dich so an ihm fasziniert?“, fragte sie und begleitete ihn zum Sportplatz. „Ich...ich weiß nicht. Er kommt mir so vertraut vor, ich will wissen woher ich ihn eventuell kenne..“, antwortete Bucky und trat einen Stein vor seinen Füßen her. „Hmm... Ich kann mich mal auf die Suche machen..“. Bucky lachte daraufhin nur. „Natasha..mit deinem Namen und deinen Stalkerfähigkeiten könntest du eine wunderbare russische Spionin sein.“. „Vielleicht bin ich das auch.“, erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen. „Ich muss wieder rüber, wollte dich nur vor Jess retten.“. Sie gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss, auf die andere Wange und ging dann davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lied: Fuck Humanity - Debauchery


	9. Erste gemeinsame Zeit

Dienstag Nachmittag kam schnell und Steve wärmte sich mit den anderen von SHIELD für ihre Trainingsstunde auf. Er hoffte insgeheim die ganze Zeit darauf, dass er wieder den bekannten stechenden Blick im Nacken spüren würde, doch heute kam Bucky wohl nicht. War ihm der Kurs hier zu schwach? Er war zwar gut, doch konnte er ebenfalls hier noch viel lernen und wer weiß, ob er gegen Bruce gewinnen würde. Er ließ sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken, spürte jedoch einen anderen Blick auf sich ruhen. „Natasha?“, fragte er die rothaarige, die ihn so anschaute. „Wartest du auf jemanden?“, fragte sie leise und zwinkerte ihm zu. Steve bemerkte, wie er rot wurde und beugte sich sofort runter, tat so, als würde er sich dehnen. „Bucky wäre eine Bereicherung für SHIELD gewesen..“, sagte er daraufhin, wurde noch roter. Er zuckte zusammen, als grüne Augen vor seinem Gesichtsfeld auftauchte, zusammen mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen. Natasha hatte sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt und sah seine Röte sehr gut. „Du magst ihn!“. „Nein! Ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht..“. „Du würdest es aber gerne..“. Dazu konnte Steve nichts mehr sagen, stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Wir haben zusammen Geschichte und er starrt mich immer so durchdringend an..“, murmelte Steve nach kurzer Überlegung. „Ja, das macht er gerne, wenn er Menschen 'interessant' findet.“, kam die Antwort mit einem Lachen. „Er ist nicht so übel, wie er sich gibt. Das Problem ist nur eine starke Soziophobie, Misstrauen gegenüber allen und Hydra im Allgemeinen.“. „Warum tritt er nicht aus? Beziehungsweise, ihr?“. „Wenn das so einfach wäre..“, sagte Natasha und sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Es schien so, als hätte sie schon öfter darüber nachgedacht. Irgendwie freute es Steve, denn sie wirkte wirklich nett.  
Und dann stellten sich Steves Nackenhaare auf und er erzitterte kurz. „Bucky!“, rief die rothaarige vor ihm erfreut und winkte ihm zu. Steve drehte sich zum genannten um, sah den Blick auf sich ruhen, ehe er zu Natasha gleitete und dann zu den anderen. Er hatte Sportsachen an und wow, waren das Oberschenkel. Er war wie immer in schwarz eingekleidet und trug auch wie immer ein Band-Shirt, aber ein ausgewaschenes von AC/DC. Es schien alles eine Nummer größer zu sein und hing locker von seinen Schultern, beziehungsweise Hüften. Nicht so wie er selbst, denn er trug lieber hauteng und atmungsaktiv, jeder hatte so seine Vorlieben.  
Steve verzichtete auf eine erneute Begrüßungsrunde aufgrund böser Blicke seitens Loki und Sam, woraufhin er direkt mit dem Unterricht begann.  
______

Bucky war schon klar, dass er hier nicht sonderlich willkommen war, doch wo war er es denn nicht. Die Blicke war er schon gewohnt und die Kommentare konnte er ignorieren, obwohl hier alle erwachsen genug waren, um das zu unterlassen. Er musste sich zugestehen, dass der Kurs wirklich gut war und Steve ein hervorragender Trainer war. So lernten sie neue Übungen und Tricks, er ging auf die Wünsche aller ein und ließ jedem seine Zeit das Neue zu erlernen. Sein Trainingspartner war natürlich Natasha und Steves war Sam. Sie ergänzten sich gut und alle lernten schnell. Er vermochte es kaum zu sagen, doch er fühlte sich relativ wohl hier, sie schienen auf einer Höhe mit ihm. Und er wurde akzeptiert, bis auf Sam, aber selbst Loki nickte ihm einmal respektvoll zu, nachdem er eine Übung vorgezeigt hatte. Sam gab meistens nur abfällige Antworten oder starrte Natasha auf den Arsch.  
„Das war super, bis Donnerstag!“, sagte Steve und beendete so die Stunde. „Hey, wir wollen zum Italiener ein paar Straßen den Berg hoch, wollt ihr mit?“, fragte Clint in die Runde. Er deutete auf Natasha, mit der er ging und Bucky rollte entnervt die Augen. Natürlich war er mit dabei, denn Natasha hatte ihn gefragt, wusste aber nichts von Clint. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir sind wirklich eine tolle Gruppe, ich wäre dafür..“, sagte Steve etwas schüchtern, woraufhin die anderen sich anschauten und nickten. „Ich bin da raus, sorry.“, sagte Bruce und wünschte ihnen einen guten Abend.  
So sprangen sie schnell unter die Dusche, zogen sich um und gingen gemeinsam die Straße hinauf zum Restaurant. Sie setzten sich an einen großen Tisch und bekamen fast gleich darauf ihre Getränke. „Oh, Tony, Frustsaufen?“, stichelte Loki. „Für dich immer noch Mr. Stark! Und nein, Alkohol benutzt man nicht für Frustsaufen...ich trinke mir eine gute Laune an.“, erwiderte Tony und nippte an seinem Getränk. „Also Frustsaufen..“, sagte Clint und alle lachten. Steve fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, er bekam das Grinsen gar nicht mehr von den Lippen. Er hatte wirklich tolle Leute gefunden, mit denen man gut und gerne auf etwas unternehmen konnte. Er hoffe, die anderen sahen es genauso wie er und er bildete sich da nicht zu viel drauf ein.

Bucky saß mit verschränkten Armen neben Natasha und starrte sie von der Seite böse an. Sie zwickte ihm daraufhin in den Arm und stupste mit ihrer Schulter die seine an. „Willst du lieber bei einem stockbesoffenen, pöbelnden Pierce sein?“, fragte sie und klaute ihm eine Tomate vom Teller. „Jaja, du hast ja recht..“, grummelte er, zwickte Natasha zurück, als sie ihm das Gemüse wegnahm. Diesmal spürte er einen Blick auf sich ruhen und als er aufsah, sah er in die Himmelsblauen Augen von Steve. Dieser wurde etwas rot um die Nase und sah direkt wieder weg, als er erwischt wurde. Er unterhielt sich anscheinend sehr gut mit Sam, sie lachten und wischten sich ab und zu die Tränen aus den Augen. Bucky wünschte sich, er würde sich auch so gut mit ihm unterhalten können.

Der Abend war im Allgemeinen sehr lustig, unterhaltsam und vor allem lang. Bucky, Clint und Natasha liefen gemeinsam nach Hause, nachdem sie sich von den anderen verabschiedet hatten. „So, Leute, dann bis vielleicht morgen und wenn nicht bis Donnerstag!“, sagte Clint und ging in eine andere Richtung, winkte ihnen noch. „Ciao, Clint!“, rief Natasha und winkte überdreht zurück. Sie hatte etwas viel getrunken und wankte eher als dass sie lief. Bucky hakte sich bei ihr ein, um ihr Halt zu geben. „Sooo Buckyyy.. Was genau findest du an Steve so heiß?“, fragte sie neugierig. „Ich finde ihn nicht heiß..“, antwortete er mit rollenenden Augen. „Warum schaust du ihn dann so an?“. „Es macht ihn wahnsinnig und das finde ich witzig..“. Natasha schaute ihn von unten her kritisch an und hickste. „Also findest du ihn do-*hicks*-och heiß..“. „Natashaaa...“, jammerte Bucky und zog sie mit sich um eine Biegung. „Ich stehe nicht auf Männer!“. „Man muss nicht auf Männer stehen um sie heiß zu finden. Ich stehe auch nicht auf Frauen und finde welche mehr als attraktiv...“. Bucky schwieg daraufhin, tat so, als würde er die angenehm kühle Nacht genießen. Konnte man Steve Rogers heiß nennen? Blond, blauäuig, groß, muskulös, wohl proportioniert, sanfte Stimme, Gesicht ohne Makel. Einen Fehler erkannte Bucky da nicht, also war er wohl perfekt. Jemand perfektes ist aber nicht gleich heiß. Er würde sich nichts von Natasha einreden lassen, nur weil sie schwule Pärchen unheimlich süß fand. Da würde er lieber noch einmal die verrückte Jess knallen.

Bucky ließ auch Seve nicht los. Als er daheim angekommen war, schmiss er sich direkt ins Bett, hatte sogar noch die Schuhe an und sah an die Decke über sich. Der Abend war für ihn wundervll gewesen, er hatte tatsächlich in einer so schnellen Zeit Menschen gefunden, die seinen Humor und ähnliche Hobbys hatten. Es gab viel zu erzählen und zu lachen und besonders mit Sam konnte er sich wunderbar unterhalten. Er würde gleich morgen früh bevor die Uni beginnt mit ihm joggen gehen. Er lächelte sanft die Decke an bevor seine Gedanken wieder zu dem dunkelhaarigen Metaler gingen. Schweigsam wie er war, hat er verbal nichts zu dem Abend bei getragen, jedoch hatte er vielen Gesprächen interessiert zu gehört. Ab und zu hatten seine Mundwinkel gezuckt, als würde er lachen oder zumindest lächeln wollen. Jedoch hielt ihn wohl seine Coolness ab, um es wahrhlich zu zeigen. Schade eigentlich, denn er hatte sicherlich ein schönes Lächeln. Steve hatte sich schon vor längerem gestehen müssen, dass er ein wenig mehr auf die bösen, als auf die guten Jungs stand. Ihm selbst fiel es sogar schwer eine einfache Lüge zu formulieren und er war immer für Recht und Ordnung, aber wenn ein gutaussehender, charmanter Mann ein wenig Unordnung hineinbrachte, ließ es seine Gliedmaßen kribbeln. So einfach würde er ihn nicht ignorieren können, doch wie sollte er ihn ansprechen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, fürs lesen <3


	10. In der Bibliothek

_Wer uns vor dem Tod bewahrt?  
Kriechen wir auf unser'm Grab?  
Bleibt die Sanduhr stehen?  
Wird sie keiner dreh'n?_

Laut dröhnte die Musik in Buckys Ohren. Grummelnd drehte er sich in seinem Bett und drückte sich das Kissen gegen die Ohren, doch die Musik schien nur immer lauter zu werden. Wer zur Hölle lässt Musik um die Uhrzeit so laut laufen?! Erschrocken riss Bucky die Augen auf und tastete hastig nach seinem Handy, um die Uhrzeit zu lesen. 09:42 Uhr am Morgen zeigte sie ihm an, woraufhin er sich mit einem genervten Stöhnen auf den Rücken drehte und sich die Augen rieb. Verschlafen, scheiße!

_Doch dann erstrahlt die Hoffnung  
in herrlich grünem Schein.  
Nach endlos Fels und Sand,  
wird unser Heil jetzt sein._

Ein wenig hörte er dem Lied noch zu, ehe er seine Beine vom Bett schwang und sich auf setzte. Mit einem Strecken ließ er seine Knochen im Körper knacksen und stand auf, um duschen zu gehen. Als er aus seinem Raum rausging, dröhnte der harte Bass und die schnellen Gitarrenriffs in seine Ohren, wie spitze heiße Nadeln. Brock stand in der Mitte des Raumes auf seinen Händen und berührte mit seinen Fußspitzen fast die Decke. Er knickte seine Ellenbogen ab und ließ sich langsam nach unten, bis sein Gesicht fast den Boden berührte um sich danach wieder hochzustemmen. „Musst du nicht arbeiten?“, murmelte Bucky durch die laute Musik, wusste aber dass er gehört wurde. Er bekam nur einen kurzen bösen Blick ab und verschwand dann im Bad ohne auf ein Kommentar zu warten, um sich zu entkleiden und zu waschen.  
Als er wieder aus der Tür trat, roch es nach frischen Bacon und Eiern. Er folgte schnuppernd seiner Nase und fand Brock in der Küche, wie er ein sündhaft gutes Frühstück zubereitete. „Oh..Brock~“, stöhnte er, lehnte sich gegen seinen Rücken und schaute an seiner Schulter vorbei auf den Herd. Rumlow musste lachen und grinste ihm zu. „Da du anscheinend verschlafen hast, dachte ich, dass ein gutes Frühstück den morgen sicher retten würde.“, sprach er und wendete den Speck in der Pfanne. Sichtlich erfreut entfernte sich Bucky von ihm und begann den Tresen zu decken und Kaffee aufzusetzen. „Was macht die Uni?“, fragte Brock nebenbei. Bucky mochte Brock, liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, doch hatte er auch eine Schattenseite und die war dunkler als schwarz. Dennoch kümmerte er sich ein wenig um ihn und interessierte sich wirklich für sein Leben, weswegen ihm Bucky viel verzieh. „Ist gut. Nur bekomme ich durch Hydra zu viel Beachtung..das geht mir ein bisschen auf den Sack.“, murmelte er und setzte sich auf den Hocker am Tresen, ließ sich von Brock Eier und Bacon auf den Teller geben. „Ja, die können ziemlich hartnäckig sein.. Im Laden bei mir kommen sie auch dauernd zu mir..“, erzählte Brock mit rollenden Augen, als er sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Sie aßen einige Minuten lang in Ruhe, als Bucky die Uhrzeit auf seinem Smartphone checkte. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis die nächste Vorlesung begann. „Warum bist du nicht bei der Arbeit? Bitte, vermassel es nicht schon wieder..“. Brock seufzte und strich sich durch seine Haare. „Mache ich schon nicht. Ich fange in einer Stunde erst an..“. „Ich hoffe, du sagst mir die Wahrheit!“. Brock lachte, als er Buckys ernsten Blick sah und nickte. „Keine Sorge..langsam werde auch ich erwachsen.“. Sie grinsten sich beide an und aßen auf. „Lass nur, ich mache den Abwasch..Geh' du zur Uni.“. „Danke..“, sagte Bucky und lächelte. Doch kurz bevor er aus der Küche gehen wollte, drehte er sich um. „Hattest du am Freitag was mit der Schlägerei zu tun?“, fragte er im ernsten Ton. Brock blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter. „Brock?“. „Nein, ich habe davon kaum was mitbekommen, stand an der Bar, als Alex angerempelt wurde und habe dann nur zugesehen.. die Polizei hat mich nur mitgenommen, weil sie mir das ebenfalls nicht glauben wollten..“. „Ich glaube dir, Brock.“, sagte Bucky wahrheitsgetreu. Rumlow blieb immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, doch Bucky sah wie sich seine Ohren etwas hoben – ein Anzeichen, dass er lächelte. Er würde vielleicht wirklich erwachsen werden.

Es war so klar. Als Bucky pünktlich zur zweiten Vorlesung kam, fiel diese aus. Und so kaufte er sich einen Kaffee und ging damit in die Bibliothek, dort würde er hoffentlich ungestört bleiben. Die hübsche Bibliothekarin ging direkt auf ihn zu, als sie den Becher in seiner Hand sah, doch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt und ging weiter. So sah sie sein Tattoo auf dem Schulterblatt dank seines Tank-Tops und blieb direkt stehen, wurde bleich im Gesicht. Sie schluckte, überlegte, ließ es aber doch bleiben, ihn auf den Kaffee anzusprechen, zu groß war die Angst vor einem aus dem innersten Kern von Hydra. Die Ruhe genießend ging Bucky durch die Bücherreihen und schlürfte nebenbei seinen Kaffee. Den leeren Becher schmiss er in den Müll und ging zurück zu den Schränken, kramte ein paar Bücher heraus, die sich interessant lasen. Es waren welche über den zweiten Weltkrieg und die Zeit danach. Er wusste, dass sie dieses Thema erst in den späteren Semestern durchnahmen, doch fand er die Zeit schon immer unheimlich interessant.  
Die Tische waren recht gut besetzt und so setzte er sich auf einen Platz, an dem gegenüber schon jemand saß, der sich ebenfalls in den Büchern vergraben hatte, aber gerade nicht am Platz war. So schob er die Bücher des Unbekannten etwas zsuammen und breitete sich selbst aus. Er hatte schon fast ein Kapitel des einen Buches durchgelesen, als sein Gegenüber sich wieder an den Tisch gesellte. Er sah nicht wirklich auf, doch kam kurze Zeit später ein ihm bekannter Duft entgegen und er spürte einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Langsam schaute er auf, sah in die Augen seines blonden Trainers, der ihn verdutzt anschaute. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zuckte Steve zusammen, brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu einem begrüßenden Lächeln zu sammeln. Bucky lächelte ebenfalls zurück, vergrub sich dann aber wieder in sein Buch. Steve schaute ihn noch etwas an, bevor er sich selbst wieder in seine Bücher verging. Bucky musterte heimlich die Rücken der Bücher, die der Blonde las. 'Picasso – Seine größten Werke', 'Kubismus', 'Braque – Im Schatten Picassos' und etliche mehr. Kunst also. Was wunderte es ihn eigentlich, wo er doch so gut zeichnen konnte.  
_______

Steve spürte wieder den bekannten Blick auf sich spüren, als er angefangen hatte zu zeichnen. Wohl hatte Bucky sein Kratzen mit dem Bleistift auf dem Papier gehört, denn als Steve aufschaute, sah Bucky ihn interessiert an. Er zeichnete einfach nur die vielen Bücherreihen hier in der Bibliothek. Sie war riesig und wunderschön, denn sehr hoch und in einem alten Gebäude, es wirkte wie in den Harry Potter Filmen. Er fühlte sich hier wirklich sehr wohl und man hatte seine Ruhe, perfekt um seine freien Stunden hier zu verbringen. Doch nun war er verwundert, sollte er Bucky die Zeichnung zeigen, denn er konnte sie durch die vielen Bücher eh nicht sehen. Sichtlich verunsichert wurde er etwas rot um die Nase, der Blick brachte ihn zusätzlich aus dem Konzept. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Zeichnung und versuchte mit zitternder Hand weiter zu malen. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass er Bucky mit in seine Zeichnung gebaut hatte, wie er vertieft über seinem Buch hing und las. Nun schien sein ganzer Kopf zu glühen, damit hatte sich die Frage mit dem Zeigen der Zeichnung erledigt. Schnell klappte er seinen Skizzenblock zu und packte ihn in seine Tasche, schob wieder ein Buch zu sich und tat so, als würde er weiterlesen. Der stechende Blick auf ihm intensivierte sich danach aber noch mehr. Steve war klar, dass Bucky wusste, dass er ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und er gerade nicht mehr am lesen war. Doch versuchte er so zu tun, las die eine Zeile immer und immer wieder, um seine Augen in Bewung zu halten. Nach ein paar Minuten sah er jedoch frustriert auf und sah Bucky an. „Hab ich etwas an mir, dass du so starrst?“, fragte er dann. „Nein.“, sagte er knapp. Steve wartete noch kurz, ob eine Erklärung dazu kam, doch Bucky gab keinen Ton mehr von sich, ließ seinen Blick aber dennoch auf ihm ruhen. Jetzt entgültig aus dem Konzept gebracht, klappte Steve die Bücher zusammen und trug sie zu dem nächst gelegenen Bücherwagen, von dem sie aus wieder zurück an ihren richtigen Platz geräumt wurden. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche, nickte Bucky zum Abschied und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Immer noch warm im Gesicht rannte er fast durch die Türen nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Der sanfte Regen, der draußen herrschte, kühlte ihn ein wenig ab. Erst dann merkte er, wie seine Hosen ungewöhnlich eng waren. Zum Glück stand gerade sonst niemand draußen und er konnte sich darauf konzentrieren auch die Gegend seinen Körpers wieder herunter zu kühlen. Das war eine neue Reaktion auf Buckys drängenden Blick. Irgendwie hatte es ihn wohl angemacht, dass er ihn so musterte, er fühlte sich dadurch nackt und verletztlich. Und wie schon bemerkt, sieht er auch gar nicht mal so schlecht aus und er würde sich wirklich gerne mal mit ihm unterhalten, doch traute er sich nicht. Gab es vielleicht die Hoffnung, dass er ebenfalls auf Männer stand? Außer mit den Leuten aus dem innersten Kern, verlieh er niemandem so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie ihm. 99% der Anwesenden hier würdigte er noch nicht mal eines Blickes. Warum also interessierte er sich für ihn? Und momentmal, 'Hoffnung'? Was denk ich mir da eigentlich.., fragte sich Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lied: Equilibrium - Karawane


	11. Mario Kart

Als Steve so aus der Bibliothek stürmte, sah Bucky ihm verdutzt hinterher. Es war nun wirklich nicht seine Absicht ihn aus dem Saal zu verscheuchen. Doch hatte es ihm gefallen, wie er Steve aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er sah auch ganz genau, dass er immer wieder ein und die selbe Zeile las, denn er wechselte nicht mehr die Seiten. Doch hätte er sich gerne auch mal mit ihm unterhalten, ganz normal über Belangloses, wie das Wetter oder über das, was sie beide lasen. Noch nie hatte sein Blick jemanden so aus der Fassung gebracht und warum das so war, würde er gerne wissen. Er musste irgendwie einen Weg finden, ihm näher zu kommen – natürlich nur im menschlichen Sinne. Steves schwungvolle Lippen traten ihm in den Sinn und er schüttelte den Kopf, um es wieder herauszubekommen. Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht schwul!, sagte er sich, klappte das Buch zu und legte es mit den anderen beiseite, nun war auch er mit den Gedanken woanders. Er schaute auf sein Handy, um die Uhr zu checken, sah aber dabei, dass Natasha ihm geschrieben hatte. Schnell hatte er ihr zurück getippt, während er durch die Bibliothek durch ihre großen Türen wieder hinaus in den Flur trat. Er hatte gleich wieder Sport und jetzt schon keine Lust bei dem immer stärker werdenden Regen draußen herumzuturnen. Doch ihr Sportdozent war ein Arsch und war der Meinung, dass man bei Regen am effektivsten wäre. Vielleicht im Hochsommer, aber doch nicht im Frühling. Natasha machte ihm das verlockende Angebot mit ihr Kaffee trinken zu gehen, doch er hatte sich geschworen nicht zu schwänzen. Und das erst recht nicht nach noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen!  
Umgezogen war er schnell und als sie anfingen sich aufzuwärmen, fing es wie aus Kübeln zu schütten. Warum war der Tag eigentlich so beschissen? Das einzige war ihn aufgemuntert hatte war Steve zu sehen. Oh, Gott, er brauchte echt mal wieder eine Frau in seinem Bett.  
_______

Sam: Hey, bock heute Abend bisschen was bei mir zu zocken?  
Steve: Hey, klar, gerne doch. Komme ab 20 Uhr  
Sam: Alles klar :)

Steve war überrascht, dass Sam ihn eingeladen hatte. Nicht, dass er nicht erfreut war, doch aber sehr verwundert. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm, genoss die frische Luft, die noch etwas nach nassem Gras roch und hörte ruhigen Jazz über seine Kopfhörer. Nach der Uni war er noch im Fitnessstudio, da er den hübschen Metaler nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen hatte und hatte sich körperlich bis an seine Grenzen gebracht. Sein Körper hatte ihm das kaum verziehen und so spürte er jetzt schon den anstehenden Muskelkater. Doch Sport half ihm, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und mit sich wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Ausgeglichen wie eh und je, klingelte er an der Wohnung von Sam, zumindest hoffte er, dass es die richtige Wohnung war, denn es stand Wilson dran. Eine freundliche Stimme bat ihn über die Sprechanlage herein und so ging er die Treppen hinauf, bis zu der Tür, die etwas offen stand und man Fernsehergeräusche von drinnen hörte. „Hi! Bin in der Küche!“, rief Sam aus einem der beiden anhängenden Räume. Die Wohnung war sehr klein, schon jetzt stand Steve im Wohnzimmer, weiter hinten ging eine Tür in die Küche und die andere musste wohl ins Bad führen. „Hey.“, rief Steve zurück und zog sich an der Tür die Schuhe aus. Auf dem Fernseher lief schon die Musik von Mario Kart, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Als er sich auf die Couch setzte, kam gerade Sam schon aus der Küche, drückte ihm eine heiße Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. „Ich weiß, mit dem Spiel gewinnt man keine Freunde...aber man kann's ja dennoch versuchen.“, sagte er dabei lachend und schmiss sich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Durch Hass lernt man sich aber besser kennen.“, erwiderte Steve und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Sie starteten das Spiel und zofften sich schon in der erste Runde. „Du spielst nicht fair!!“, schrie Sam ihn an, als sein Auto auf einer Banane ausrutschte. „Aber du!“, keifte Steve zurück. Beide saßen am Rand der Couch, die Ellenbogen auf ihren Oberschenkel gestützt und tief konzentriert. „Erzähl mal was über dich.“, sagte Sam in einem weniger ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Blonde direkt anfangen musste zu lachen und deswegen dank einem NPC von der Bahn gedrängt wurde. „Argh!! Ich weiß so an sich nicht was ich erzählen soll, das Grobe weißt du ja noch von der Vorstellungsrunde beim Training.“. „Wo und wie wohnst du, Geschwister, Freundin, komische Macken..etc?“, fragte Sam etwas spezifischer. „Ich wohne auf dem Campus, in einer ähnlich winzigen Wohnung wie du, alleine, habe keine Geschwister und keine Freundin und komische Macken habe ich etliche, aber die muss man selbst erleben. Und bei dir?“. „Ich wohne hier, habe einen kleinen Bruder, keine Freundin und das über die Macken war bei dir eine doofe Ausrede.“, sagte Sam und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Steve schubste ihn mit der Schulter an und maulte, als er wieder von der Bahn gedrängt wurde. „Du hattest keine bessere Ausrede!“, erwiderte er motzend. Es trat eine Pause ein, in der sie sich gegenseitig beleidigten und sich auf das Spiel konzentrierten, bis Sam es als zweiter ins Ziel schaffte und der erste Platz einem NPC gehörte – Steve wurde letzter, er war einfach nicht so gut im zocken. Sie legten die Controller beiseite und tranken ihren inzwischen kalten Kaffee zuende aus. „Ohne Freundin klingt gut..“, murmelte Sam und sah in seine leere Tasse. „Öh...wieso das?“, fragte Steve und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. War Sam etwa auch...? Aber er fand doch Natasha so heiß. „Ich suche seit langem einen fähigen Wingman. Und, oh mein Gott, mir kommt gerade DIE Idee!! Du als Trainer, kannst doch sicher mal mit Natasha reden und ihr die Handynummer entlocken, oder? Bitte, bitte! Sie wäre mein Lebensziel!", sagte Sam mit leuchtenden Augen. Steve lachte daraufhin und rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann.. aber ich bin nicht so gut darin, mit Frauen zu reden.“, gestand er. „Wieso das?“. „Frauen, beziehungsweise Mädchen, können der Teufel in Person sein. Früher war ich schmächtig, untergewichtig, klein und oft sehr, sehr krank, weswegen ich pausenlos gehänselt wurde. Und wenn ich versucht habe mit ihnen zu reden, wurde ich ignoriert oder ausgelacht und schlimmeres. Irgendwann habe ich sie so sehr gehasst, dass ich nicht mal mehr ein Wort mit ihnen reden wollte. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto besser wurde es mit ihnen, wir wurden alle reifer. Doch habe ich nie wirklich wieder zu ihnen gefunden...“. Steve wusste nicht, warum er das alles erzählte, aber das Spielen gerade eben, hatte das Eis gebrochen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sam ihn nicht verurteilen würde. „Oh..das ist wirklich unschön. Aber vielleicht finden wir eine passende für dich.“, munterte Sam ihn auf. „Ach, ich bin nicht der Mensch, der sucht, der richtige Partner wird schon kommen.“, rutschte es Steve heraus. Doch bevor er sich korrigieren konnte, sprach Sam schon. „Der richtige Partner? Heißt das, du hast gänzlich von Frauen abgeschworen und schaust eher am anderen Ufer?“. Als wäre das nicht schon klar gewesen, aber Sam drückt das wirklich niedlich aus, dachte der Blonde und nickte langsam. „Ich finde das entspannter, als mich alten Konflikten entgegen zustellen..Wenn natürlich der richtige Partner eine Frau wäre, dann ist das so, aber ein Mann ist mir deutlich angenehmer.“. Daraufhin musste Sam lachen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Okay, dann angelst du für mich Natasha und ich für dich...öh.. wen denn?“. „Der richtige ist mir noch nicht unter die Augen gekommen.“, sagte Steve viel zu schnell und lief rot an. Um den Kopf etwas wegzudrehen, stellte er seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch vor ihm ab. Der Brünette neben ihm hob nur eine Augenbraue, sagte dazu aber nichts mehr.  
Sie entschlossen sich noch eine Runde zu spielen, woraufhin es an der Tür klingelte und die Nachbarn sich beschwerten, dass sie zu laut seien. Lachend ließen sie sich wieder auf die Couch fallen, nachdem sie sich entschuldigt hatten und tranken noch ein kühles Bier zusammen, ließen die Controller beiseite. Sie quatschten über belanglose Dinge, ehe Steve sagte, dass er doch bald Heim müsse. „Bis morgen dann, Sam.“, verabschiedete sich Steve und gab seinem Gegenüber die Hand. „Gute Nacht, Rogers.“, sagte dieser und schüttelte die Hand.  
Steve ging mit einem Grinsen nach Hause zurück. Er fand den Abend toll und hoffte, dass sie sowas bald wieder unternehmen würden. Endlich kam er mehr aus seinen vier Wänden raus und dachte mal über andere Dinge nach, wie die Uni oder Bucky. Wieder bei sich zu Hause ging er sich direkt die Zähne putzen und Bettfertig machen. Im Bett liegen schnappte er sich sein Smartphone und sah einige neue Meldungen von seiner Instagram-Seite. Verwirrt öffnete er sie und sah, dass jemand viele Kommentare zu seinen Bildern gelassen hatte. Dieser Jemand hatte sich den Namen 'Winter_Soldier' gegeben, hatte selbst nichts auf seinem Profil. Steve las sich gespannt die Kommentare durch. 'Gute Strichführung und realistische Schattengebung', 'Als würde man selbst in der Landschaft stehen', 'Finde es schön, dass du so viele Details selbst im Hintergrund auszeichnest' und etliche mehr. Steve wurde rot im Gesicht, es war ihm schon fast peinlich so viele Komplimente zu bekommen. Ich sollte ihm danken..., dachte er und ging auf das Profil des Winter_Soldier und tippte auf das Nachrichtensymbol. Kurz haderte er mit sich selbst, doch fing schlussendlich an zu tippen, dafür war das Internet wirklich gut: Man war unantastbar, egal wie peinlich die Nachricht auch werden würde.


	12. Nachrichten

**Captain_America:** Hey, es freut mich, dass dir meine Bilder so gut gefallen haben. Ich wollte mich persönlich bei dir dafür bedanken, es motiviert zum weiter zeichnen. Doch wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, schreib es ruhig dazu. Ich glaube, meine Bilder sind nicht im geringsten perfekt und Kritik hilft mir dabei, voran zu kommen. LG, Captain.

Steve legte das Handy beiseite und nahm ein Buch von seinem Nachttisch, das er gerade las, doch da summte sein Handy. Verwundert schaute er darauf und sah, dass ihm auf seine Nachricht geantwortet wurde. Das ging aber schnell, dachte Steve und öffnete die Nachricht.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Hey, ich finde deine Bilder aber perfekt. Es ist deine Kunst und deine Art dich auszudrücken und sie sind perfekt, so wie du sie gezeichnet hast, so wie du es möchtest. LG, Soldier.

Bucky war erstaunt, als er die Nachricht von Steve bekam und musste Grinsen wie ein Idiot, als er sie las. Er war wirklich echt süß, wie er sich ausdrückte und freute. Argh! Nicht süß! Bucky klopfte sich hart mit den Handballen gegen seine Schläfen, verzweifelt um den Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Als er antwortete, musste er etwas überlegen, dachte sich aber, dass er ihn sowieso nicht als Bucky erkannte, also konnte er auch das schreiben, was er wollte.

 **Captain_America:** Danke, danke. :) Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen. :D Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Danke, ich dir auch. :) Freue mich auf neue Bilder!

Bucky legte sein Smartphone beiseite und streckte sich in seinem Bett aus. Endlich hatte er eine Möglichkeit mit Steve zu kommunizieren, ohne dass er den Bösen raushängen lassen muss, ohne dass er Vorurteile gegen ihn hatte wegen Hydra, ohne irgendwelche Zwänge. Es fiel ihm viel leichter, auch weil er manchmal die verqueren Gedanken mit Steve hat und so hatte er nicht dauernd vor Augen, dass ein Mann vor ihm stand, der ihn ein paar Zentimeter überragte und kaum männlicher sein konnte. „Zum Einschlafen brauche ich definitiv noch Brüste..“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und nahm sein Handy wieder in die Hand, fing an zu surfen.  
_______

Der Donnerstag verlief recht langweilig für Steve. Er musste leicht grinsen, als er in Geschichte wieder den inzwischen gewohnten Blick auf sich spürte. Dennoch bekam er deswegen noch Gänsehaut. Er fühlte sich dabei immer wie ausgezogen, als würde er alleine in einem Raum mit Bucky stehen und komplett nackt wäre, während er genaustens studiert wurde. Das Problem an der Sache ist nicht, dass ihm der Gedanke peinlich war, sondern dass es ihn anmachte und er mal wieder das Problem hatte, wenn er jetzt aufstehen würde, würde das jeder sehen. Er tat so, als suchte er etwas in seiner Tasche und bekam so eine Minute mehr, um sich mit anderen Gedanken zu beschäftigen und ohne Beule in der Hose aufstehen zu können.  
Im praktischen Kunstunterricht hatten sie tatsächlich ein Akt-Modell in der Mitte stehen. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht und einen tollen Ausdruck, welchem Steve mehr Beachtung schenkte, als so manch anderer in diesem Kurs. Die Kurs-Leiterin verbannte bis zum Ende sagenhafte 6 Studenten – von 23 – die sich über ihre zusätzlichen Kruven lustig machten. Sie waren wohl nur da, um nackte Körper betrachten zu können. Die Dozentin war das anscheinend schon gewohnt, doch als Steve schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Sportgebäude ging, regte er sich immer noch über diese Idioten auf.  
Wieder entschuldigte er sich dafür, dass er kurz vor knapp zum Training kam, obwohl die Hälfte selbst noch nicht einmal umgezogen war. Er zog sich selbst schnell um, ehe er in die Halle joggte. „So Mädels, heute wollen wi-“, er brach ab, als er Bucky sah. Diesmal hatte er ein enges Tanktop an, das seine Muskeln mehr als gut betonte, aber immer noch die weiten Shorts an sich trug. Anscheinend hatte er sich etwas aufgewärmt, denn das Oberteil sah etwas klamm aus und klebte an seinem Körper. Man sah einzelne Muskelpartien, genauso wie sich seine Brust schnell hob und senkte und seinen Blick, der...ihn gerade wieder musterte. Steve wurde rot und sah schnell zu Boden, räusperte sich. „Wir trainieren heute einige offensive Trainingseinheiten. Sucht euch einen Partner.“, sprach er weiter. „Zuerst sollten wir uns doch lieber noch einlaufen, oder?“, fragte Sam mit einem undeutbaren Unterton. Steve sah zu ihm und erblickte ein sehr, seeehr breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Eines das sagte '1+1=Bucky' und er fühlte sich direkt ertappt. Warum hatte er sich Sam nur geöffnet, jetzt konnte er nur noch vertrauen, dass er nichts sagte. „Äh..klar..“, murmelte er, weswegen sich die anderen alle etwas verwirrt ansahen, dann aber anfingen ihre Runden zu laufen – bis auf Bucky. Er dehnte ein wenig gelangweilt seine Muskeln und sah in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Als Steve sich in das Laufen integrierte, wendete er seinen Blick wieder auf ihn und beobachtete ihn behutsam. Der Blonde versuchte den Blick abzuschütteln indem er schneller lief und sich so auf seine Atmung und seine Schritte konzentrierte, um nicht abzuschweifen.  
Es kam ihm so vor, als würde Bucky ihn von Tag zu Tag immer mehr reizen wollen, fast jeden Tag kam etwas anderes, was ihn wieder schwer schlucken ließ. Das war wirklich nicht fair, warum drehte er sein Hirn auf links? Nennt man das Sadismus?

Nach dem Training verabschiedeten sich alle und gingen ihre Wege. Steve ging alleine den seinen und genoss den kühlen Abend, gut zum tief durch atmen. Das Training tat ihm wirklich gut, es lockerte seine steifen Muskeln nach dem langen Sitzen und ebenso seine Gedanken. Auch verstand er sich von mal zu mal mit den Leuten immer besser und fühlte sich wie aufgenommen, auch wenn sie selbst aus unterschiedlichen Welten kamen. Er hatte nie wirklich das Gefühl gehabt richtige Freunde zu haben, bis auf ganz früher in den ersten Schuljahren, da hatte er einen besten Freund, dem er alles anvertraute. Doch bisher blieben ihm seine liebsten Menschen nie lange und irgendwo war immer noch die Angst da, dass auch das hier mehr Schein als Sein war.  
Daheim angekommen bereitete er sich eine Gemüselasagne zu und schmiss sich auf seine Couch, verdrängte seine Melancholie mit hirnlosen Fernsehsendungen und wartete darauf, dass der Ofen piepste und ihm sagte, dass sein Essen gar war. Statt des Ofens meldete sich sein Handy, woraufhin er es rausholte und das Instagramsymbol darauf sah. Wieder neue Kommentare?, fragte sich Steve und öffnete die App. Nein, es war eine neue Nachricht.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Hey, heute wieder kreativ gewesen? LG, Soldier.

 **Captain_America:** Hi, ja, zwangsweise an der Uni, aber das ist leider nichts zum hochladen. ;D

 **Winter_Soldier:** Studierst du etwa Kunst?

 **Winter_Soldier:** Was wundere ich mich eigentlich... :D

Steve musste bei der zweiten Nachricht grinsen, tippte aber so schnell zurück, wie ihm geantwortet wurde.

 **Captain_America:** Ja, Kunst und Gesichte. Total die Hipster-Fächer, ich weiß.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Oja! Aber man soll doch machen, was einem gefällt. ^^ Und Talent in der Kunst hast du alle mal. Mit mir hast du einen Fan bekommen. :)

Bucky drückte auf senden, bevor er es eigentlich wollte. Der letzte Satz hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen, doch war er nicht umsonst Sport-Stundent, da sein Körper manchmal schneller reagierte, als sein Kopf. Schnell tippte er eine Entschuldigung hinterher.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Sorry, das klang irgendwie nich so cool..

 **Captain_America:** Hahah :D Schon okay, ich freue mich über solche Geständnisse. ;)

Bucky wusste erst einmal nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. So übers Internet war Steve viel offener, als in der Realität – er aber auch. 

**Winter_Soldier:** Hab einen schönen Abend, Cap. :) 

**Captain_America:** Du auch :) 

Bucky schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Wieso schrieb er nur so einen Scheiß, er führte sich ja auf wie ein Teenager. Steve hingegen stalkte sein Profil, da war ein Foto hochgeladen und eine kurze Beschreibung. 'Brooklyn – Sport – Bad Guy'. Auf dem Foto sah man einen Mann, von vorn fotografiert, er hatte kein Oberteil an, dafür aber sehr hoch liegende Militärshosen und grobe Kampfboots an den Füßen. Sein Gesicht wurde verdeckt von einem sehr alt – aber charmant – wirkenden Militärshut, den er sich so hielt, dass man gerade so noch die kurzen schwarzbrauen Haarspitzen darüber ragen sah. Er war gut durchtrainiert und trotz, dass man sein Gesicht nicht sah, wirkte das Bild unheimlich arrogant – arrogant, aber unendlich heiß. 

**Captain_America:** Bist du das auf dem Bild? 

**Winter_Soldier:** Ja. 

Einige Minuten vergingen. 

**Winter_Soldier:** Gefällt es dir? 


	13. Selbstgeständnis

Bucky starrte sein Handydisplay an und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch da selbst nach 5 Minuten keine Antwort kam, legte er das Gerät beiseite und legte sich die Hände auf die Augen. „Oooh Gooott...“, seufzte er frustriert. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Hatte er Steve jetzt verjagt mit der Aussage? Er hatte es nicht unschuldig gemeint und hoffte inzwischen nur noch, dass Steve es unschuldig sah, aus den Augen eines Künstlers, aber er wollte eigentlich eine andere Antwort darauf. Bevor er die Nachricht gesendet hatte, hatte er sich bewusst gemacht, dass er sich seinen dunklen Gefühlen stellen würde – aber NUR im Internet und er würde ihm nicht verraten, wer er im realen Leben war. Doch wusste er nicht, wie Steve drauf war, er flirtete mit keinen Frauen, aber auch nicht mit Männern, er schien irgendwie uninteressiert an allen. Doch er reagierte auf ihn und seine Blicke, wurde rot und sah beschämt aus. Es gab also die kleine Möglichkeit, dass er auf sein kleines Spielchen mit einsteigen würde, oder ihm bald sagen, dass er hetero war, dann wäre das Experiment schnell vorbei und er konnte seinen unteren Regionen beibringen, dass sie nie etwas anderes sehen würden, als die einer Frau.  
Jetzt hoffte er wieder auf eine weniger unschuldige Antwort des Blonden, na super.

Steve starrte immer noch die Nachricht vor sich an, mit großen Augen und total perplex. Wie war die Frage denn gemeint? Ein wirklich gutaussehender Unbekannter wollte mit ihm flirten, aber wer gab ihm die Garantie, dass er das wirklich war und nicht ein ekliger alter Sack. Das Internet konnte auch gefährlich sein. Oder hatte er es im künstlerischen Sinne gemeint? Oh, Steve wusste einfach nicht, was er zurücktippen sollte, doch konnte er es auch nicht einfach ignorieren, hatte er doch zuerst die Frage gestellt. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geflirtet und er vermisste es, er vermisste es ein wenig Spaß zu haben und begehrt zu werden. Da trat ihm Bucky wieder in den Sinn, wie er ihn anschaute und gefühlt mit seinen Augen auszog, doch dieser war mit Sicherheit nicht im geringsten an ihm interessiert, mochte es anscheinend nur, ihn unangenehm fühlen zu lassen. Irgndwann würde er sich schon daran gewöhnen. Doch war die Tatsache, dass der Mann hier im Internet genau der auf dem Foto war genauso gering, wie die Tatsache, dass er mit Bucky flirten könnte. ARGH, warum ist das Leben nur so unfair. Verzweifelt vergrub Steve sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und massierte seine Schläfen. „Was habe ich zu verlieren? Nur weil ich mit dem Winter_Soldier chatte und vielleicht flirte – falls er es denn so meint – heißt das nicht, dass wir uns in Realität irgndwann mal treffen, falls er wirklich ein alter ekliger Sack ist..“, sagte er zu sich selbst, holte sein Handy wieder hervor und fing an zu tippen.

**Captain_America:** Ja, es ist sehr ausdrucksstark, wirklich gut gelungen. Der Körper muss viel Arbeit geswesen sein.

**Winter_Soldier:** Danke. :) Ja, war er auch, manchmal muss ich dafür nachts um drei Uhr aufstehen und mir Hühnchen braten, damit ich auf mein tägliches Eiweiß komme :'D Aber du solltest das bestimmt wissen, siehst auch nicht sehr untrainiert aus

**Captain_America:** Oja, das kenn ich! :D Aber ich bin schon länger von dem hardcore Trainingsplan weg. Ich versuche die Muskelmasse, die ich im Moment habe, einfach nur noch zu behalten.

**Winter_Soldier:** Das ist eine gute Wahl, nach deinem Bild zur Folge, sollte dein Rücken nicht noch breiter werden ;)

Steve musste bei dem Kommentar leise lachen, beschloss sich noch sich zu bedanken und legte dann sein Smartphone beiseite. Das hatte er gut gelöst! Sein Magen knurrte leise und er hoffte, dass sein Essen bald mal fertig sein würde. Gerade in dem Moment piepste der Ofen und er sprang freudig auf, um die Lasagne in sich hineinzuschaufeln.  
________

Als Bucky das 'Danke :)' bekam, legte er sein Handy ebenfalls beiseite, stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Natasha auf der Couch und stopfte sich Chips in den Mund. „Ich kapier's nich..wie kannst du dir so einen Fraß reinziehen und nich fett werden?“, fragte er sie und schmiss sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Magie! Aber dafür bin ich der personalisierte Hass aller Frauen..“, erwiderte sie und streckte ihm die halbleere Tüte hin. Er lehnte ab und schaute auf den Fernseher. Sie schaute 'Assi-TV', wie sie es nannte, was ihn aber nur entnervt die Augen verdrehen ließ, doch wollte er im Moment nicht alleine sein.  
„Was ist los?“, kam es paar Minuten später von der rothaarigen. „Hörst du bald mal auf meine Gedanken zu lesen?“, knurrte Bucky zurück, bewegte seine Augen nicht vom Fernseher weg. „Was schwule Romanzen angeht, bin ich immer neugierig!“. „Steve und ich haben keine schwule Romanze!“, keifte Bucky und wurde etwas rot um die Nase. „Wir reden noch nicht einmal richtig miteinander..“. „Aha... und was bedeutet 'nicht richtig'?“. Natasha sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue, ihr Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter. „Ich hab ihn auf Instagram angeschrieben..“, murmelte er so leise, dass der Fernseher ihn übertönte, doch Natasha hatte ihn verstanden. Dass ihr Grinsen noch breiter werde konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. „Ohhh..ist unser grimmiger, böser Hydra-Mitgründer eine feige Sau, der keinen hübschen Adonis-Blonden ansprechen kann?“. „Du Arsch!“, zischte Bucky und ging auf Natasha los. Er krabbelte über die Couch und attakierte ihre Seiten, sodass sie aufquietschte und hysterisch anfing zu lachen. Bucky kitzelte und zwickte sie unabdinglich in ihre Rippen, bis sie kaum noch Luft bekam und sich schon Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. „Aaahahahahaa..B-buckyy...hör aaaaauf..ahahah..“, lachte sie und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ohne viel Erfolg. „Nur, wenn du das ebengesagte zurücknimmst!“, rief er zwischen ihrem Lachen und kitzelte sie weiter. „Uhh..okay..okay..aahahh“, rief sie zurück und fiel schon fast von der Couch. Bucky ließ von ihr ab und sah sie skeptisch an. Natasha richtete sich schwer atmend wieder auf, war hochrot im Gesicht. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie sich den Bauch hielt und ihr noch einige Lacher entwichen. „Ich bin trotzdem...puuhh..neugierig.“, sagte sich nach einiger Zeit, atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Bucky sah sich verstohlen um, um zu sehen, ob einer der anderen im Moment in der Nähe war. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie allein waren legte er los. „Ich habe mir den Account gemacht, damit ich mich so ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten kann. In der Realität ist das wegen den Spackos, die mich andauernd umgeben, etwas schwierig und ich komme nicht aus mir heraus. Habe ihn gestern in der Bibliothek getroffen und konnte nicht anders sein, als er mich schon kennt – kühl, distanziert und ein Arsch. Ich bin nicht schwul! Aber er hat ewtas anderes als andere Männer und sogar Frauen, etwas das ihn interessant macht. Wie ich dir schon erzählt habe, kommt er mir auch so vertraut vor. Das will ich herausfinden und auch, was ihn so anziehend macht...“, erzählte er und schaute dabei wieder auf den Fernseher. „Im Internet bist du annonym. Gute Idee. Denkst du, er steht auf Männer und bist du das gerade am herausfinden?“, fragte Natasha, doch als Bucky mit einem strafenden Blick zu ihr schaute, sah er, dass sie die Frage wohl ernst meinte. „Bin ich am herausfinden..“, gab er dann leise zu. Es brachte nichts ihr etwas vor zu machen und sich selbst auch nicht. Die rothaarige quietschte leise und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, doch sagte dazu nichts mehr. Sie schauten gemeinsam in Ruhe noch etwas Fern, bis Bucky von der Seite aus sah, wie Natashas Kopf immer wieder zur Seite fiel. Er stubste sie sanft an, weckte sie somit entgültig wieder und schickte sie ins Bett. Kurz darauf streckte auch er sich und begab sich ebenfalls in die weichen Kissen – doch kurz vorher checkte er noch sein Handy, keine neue Nachrichten.  
_______

Bucky hatte nicht gut geschlafen, das merkte er, als er in einer Geschichte-Vorlesung am nächsten Tag immer weider einnickte. Wie kann man nur so eine langweilige Stimme haben, fragte er sich und kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er surfte ein wenig herum, bis eine bestimmte blonde Person links vor ihm eine Frage vom Professor beantwortete. Da kam er auf eine idee, tippte auf die Instagram-App und fing an Steve zu schreiben. Gespannt sah er zu Steve, als er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, ob und wie er darauf reagieren würde. Man hörte das leise Summen bis zu ihm, woraufhin sich Steve ertappt an seine Hosentasche griff, dort, wo sein Smartphone war. Da es den Dozenten vorne am Pult nicht interessierte, was seine Studenten im Unterricht machten, solange sie leise waren, nahm Steve sein Handy aus der Tasche und las die Nachricht.

**Winter_Soldier:** Fleißig am studieren? ;)

Steve glotze seinen Bildschrim einige Momente an, bis er antwortete. Er fand es schon komisch, dass der Unbekannte ihm so viel schrieb, doch gefiel es ihm wiederum auch und so freute er sich.

**Captain_America:** Nicht so richtig.. der Professor ödet einen mit seiner Stimme so dermaßen an, dass man sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren kann. :D

**Winter_Soldier:** Das kenne ich nur zu gut..sitze gerade auch in einer Geschichte-Vorlesung mit einem langweiligen Prof vorne..


	14. Cockblocker Steve

Steve zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Moment mal..., dachte er und sah jeden in dem Saal, der zumindest vor ihm saß, genauer an. Es war ein Saal, in dem die Bänke und Sitzflächen wie eine Treppe nach oben gingen, sodass Steve einen guten Überblick auf alle Leute hatte. Doch da er circa in der Mitte saß, sah er vielleicht nur 2/3 aller Studenten hier im Raum. Einige hangen an ihrem Handy oder an ihrem Laptop, doch er sah keinen männlichen, muskulösen Mann, der gerade auf Instagram war. Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch wäre das vielleicht zu offensichtlich gewesen. Ein warmes Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper. Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass sie beide das gleiche studierten und das vielleicht noch an der gleichen Uni. Doch der Winter_Soldier kannte die Uni, an der er studierte und hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er gleiches tat und er wusste auch nur, dass er Kunst studierte, nicht auch noch Geschichte.  
Also sah Steve kurzerhand hinter sich und erkannte....natürlich nichts. Hätte er auch lassen können, doch als er über seine rechte Schulter sah, sah er wie zwei stahlblaue Augen ihn wie gewohnt musterten. Kurz sah er in diese, ließ seinen Blick aber wieder nach vorne wandern. Neben dem warmen Kribbeln kam auch die Gänsehaut dank des Blickes dazu. Konnte sein Körper ihn eigentlich auch mal in Ruhe lassen?

Bucky unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er sah, wie Steve sich verwirrt umschaute. Er hatte schnell sein Handy unter die Bank gehalten, als Steve sich nach hinten drehte. Er durfte seine Tarnung nicht aufdecken lassen, da ihm das Spielchen immer mehr gefiel. Steve fing wieder an auf seinem Handy zu tippen und schnell schrieb er ihm ebenfalls eine Nachricht, sendete sie gleichzeitig mit dem Blonden ab.

 **Captain_America:** Wo studierst du denn?

 **Winter_Soldier:** Erzähl mir mal was, dann langweilen wir uns beide nicht so sehr :)

Steve zögerte, bevor er antwortete, hoffte auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Doch wie Bucky ihn richtig einschätze, war er zu freundlich, als dass er ihn jetzt so hängen lassen würde und fing wieder an zu tippen. So war der Brunette geschickt der Frage entgangen und atmete leise durch, denn sich eine Geschichte auszudenken war ihm zu viel, am Ende würde er sich verplappern und hätte Steves Vertrauen verloren.

 **Captain_America:** Was soll ich denn erzählen?

 **Winter_Soldier:** Deinen echten Namen und wie alt du bist? Was sind deine Hobbys, außer das malen? Was macht deine Freundin so?

 **Captain_America:** Ich heiße Steve und bin 26 Jahre alt, gehe gerne spazieren, bzw laufen, ich mache Hobbymäßig MMA, betreibe sogar in der Uni eine Gruppe, lese für mein Leben gerne, wenn ich denn mal meine Füße still halten kann :D Eine Freundin habe ich nicht.. Und du?

Bucky war überrascht, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Steve die Wahrheit über sich einem Fremden im Internet erzählte. So sollte es auch wahr sein, dass er keine Freundin hatte. So direkt fragen, ob er auch an Männern interessiert war, war doch etwas zu forsch und würde wohl selbst den höflichen Steve Rogers vertreiben. Da er sich ja keine Geschichte ausdenken wollte, würde er auch bei der Wahrheit bleiben.

 **Winter_Soldier:** James, 27, lebe für den Sport, aber auch für das Party machen und trinken mit Freunden, ich höre in meiner Freizeit meistens Musik zu meinen nebensächlichen Aktivitäten. Habe ebenfalls keine Freundin oder Freund.

Steve hob eine Augenbraue, als er die letzten zwei Wörter las. Freund? Moment mal, dieser Unbekannte schrieb ihm öfter als es typisch war für frische Internetbekanntschaften, besonders wenn es ein Mann war, der nicht wusste, dass er schwul war. Er hatte ein sehr attraktives Bild online, fragte ihn persönliche Dinge und betonte, dass er auch keinen Freund hatte. Wollte er etwa mit ihm flirten? Steve wurde rot und steckte abrupt sein Handy beiseite. Ja, er fühlte sich alleine, doch war er nicht so verzweifelt, dass er sich einen Internet-Freund suchte. Und wie schon gesagt, wer weiß, ob das nicht ein ekliger Sack ist.

Bucky sah, wie Steve sein Handy wegsteckte und facepalmte sich mental. Und da war er zu weit gegangen. Scheiße!!, fluchte er gedanklich und verdrehte die Augen. Gerade überlegte er sich, was er zurücktippen würde, doch würde er es im Moment wohl einfach sein lassen und hoffen, dass Steve ihm doch antwortete. So beschäftigte er sich den Rest der Stunde wieder damit, ihn wie immer einfach nur anzustarren.  
_______

Am Abend bereitete sich Bucky sein Essen vor. Er hatte sein Handy an eine tragbare Lautsprecherbox angeschlossen und hörte dem lautstarken Growlen der Band Finntroll zu. Auch wenn er kein Wort verstand, ließ ihn die Musik wieder etwas besser fühlen und er konnte sich gut auf das Wochenende einstellen. „Buuuckyyy..mach die Scheiße ma leiser..“, motzte ein angetrunkener Alex neben ihn. Er hatte eine Flasche Vodka in der Hand, desser Inhalt schon um die Hälfte dezimiert war. Angesprochener ignorierte ihn einfach, drehte die Musik sogar noch etwas lauter, bis die Box anfing zu rauschen. Alex gab ihm daraufhin einen harten Schlag an den Hinterkopf und schlurfte laut gröhlend in das Wohnzimmer. Selbst Brock verdrehte bei diesem Anblick die Augen, nur Jasper – der ach so loyale Bastard – hang sich an Alex und trank mit ihm. Nicht mehr lange und er ist genauso abhängig., dachte Bucky und schaufelte sich sein Essen auf einen Teller, ging zur Theke und aß dort. Er schaute auf sein Handy, immer noch keine neue Nachtricht. Wohl hatte er den Blonden tatsächlich vertrieben. Seufztend holte er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, heute wird wohl doch mitgesoffen. Natasha war bei Clint und so hatte er nur noch Brock, aber der ging mit Alex und Jasper und dann auch mit vielen anderen Hydra-Anhängern in den nächstbesten Club. Also entweder hier alleine saufen oder mitkommen und seinen Frust ein wenig an einer Frau auslassen – im sexuellen Sinne natürlich. Vielleicht fand er eine, die tatsächlich sogar ein bisschen auf Schläge stand.

Er schaffte es Brock zu überreden mit ihm in eine Kneipe zu gehen und nicht mit Jasper und Alex ins Red Room. Brock hatte sich direkt schon mit einer Frau bekannt gemacht, sie hatte einen super Körper, aber ihr Gesicht sagte, dass sie arrgoant ohne Ende war. Bucky wusste nicht wie sein Freund es aushielt, sich länger mit ihr zu unterhalten, da er ein paar Fetzen des Gespräches mitbekam. Eine Frau gesellte sich schlussendlich auch zu ihm. „Siehst aber nicht sehr entspannt aus..“, sagte sie und bestellte sich ein Bier. „Was kannst du mir denn für Tips zur Entspannung geben?“, fragte er sie ohne sie anzuschauen. „Mehr Alkohol? Einen durchziehen? Sex?“, bekam er als Antwort. Bucky musste lachen und cheerte ihr zu. „Du bist aber nicht sehr suptil. Gefällt mir.“. „Alles andere ist mir zu kompliziert..“, erwiderte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie hatte sehr lange Haare in einem natürlichen dunklen Braun, braune Augen und einen Körper, der über und über mit Tattoos war. Sie wirkte ein paar Jahre jünger als er, doch ihr Blick strahlte Reife aus. Sie war hübsch anzusehen und laut ihren wenigen Wörter die sie gesprochen hatte, wirkte sie auch sehr sympathisch. „Du gefällst mir! Wie heißt du denn?“, fragte er. „Mel...keine Sorge, deinen Namen kenne ich schon.“. Bucky nickte daraufhin und sie gaben sich die Hand. Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten lang über ihren Musikgeschmack, scherzten über Witze und tranken ihre Biere.  
„Saaaam...ich bin müde...“. „Nur weil du ein alter Mann bist, musst du dich auch nicht so verhalten!“. „Ich bin doch nicht alt!“. Bucky hörte auf, als er die ihm so vertraute Stimme in die Ohren gelang und sah zu wie ein blonder Jemand mit seinem farbigen Freund sich ganz in seine Nähe an einen Tisch setzten. Steve sah sichtlich genervt aus, jedoch brachte ihn Wilson immer wieder zum lachen. Mel bemerkte, dass seine Konzentration nicht mehr auf ihr lag, sondern bei den beiden. „Wer ist das?“, fragte sie undiskret. Bucky musste lächeln, er mochte sie wirklich auf Anhieb, sie erinnerte ihn an Natasha. „Kommilitonen, nichts besonderes..“. Doch Mel fiel einige Sätze später auf, dass Buckys Konzentration gänzlich verschwunden war. Sie seufzte, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und verabschiedete sich. „M-moment..“, sagte er perplex, doch sie zwinkerte ihm nur zu, drückte einen Zettel mit ihrer Nummer in seine Hand und ging. Bucky könnte sich ohrfeigen. Dieser blonde Scheißkerl versaute jetzt auch indirekt seine Betthäschen. Grimmig bestellte er sich einen Long Isalnd Icetea und beschloss sich kaputt zu saufen.

Steve spürte einen eisigen Blick auf sich. Verwundert sah er hoch und sah Bucky an der Theke sitzen, wie er ihn mit einem mordlustigen Blick musterte. Ein unangenehmer Schauer überrollte ihn und er setzte einen fragenenden Blick auf. Sein Gestarre turnte ihn nicht wie sonst an, sondern machte ihm Angst. Doch auf seine stumme Frage bekam er keine Antwort, der Brunette starrte einfach weiter so eisig. „Steve?“, fragte Sam, folgte dann aber seinem Blick und sah Bucky ebenfalls. „Okay..jetzt will ich es aber wissen..“, sagte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Als Steve wieder zu ihm sah, sah er in ein breites Grinsen. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst...“. „Ohh..“, seufzte Sam und rollte die Augen. „Immer wenn dieser Satz kommt, ist es genau so!“. „Okay okay...also Barnes schaut mich immer so an, seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, er lässt seinen Blick nur selten von mir ab, aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Er redet aber auch nicht mit mir...langsam habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, auch wenn ich immer noch Gänsehaut bei dem Blick bekomme, doch heute ist der Blick irgendwie...böser..“, erklärte er. Sam nickte und nippte an seinem Bier. „Also wir sind hier um dir jemanden zu suchen-“. „Ich suche nicht, ich warte auf den richtigen!“, unterbrach er Sam. „Ja ja ja...okay, dann locke ich Barnes hier her und ich schaue, ob Natasha mit ihm hier ist..“. „Wa-was?“, fragte Steve verdutzt und wurde direkt puterrot im Gesicht. „Ach, tu doch nicht so.. ich habe gestern schon bemerkt, was zwischen euch abgeht und du bist nicht abgeneigt von ihm. Warum also nicht mal mehr mit ihm reden?“. „Dass er mir wieder nur einsilbige Antworten gibt? Nein, danke... Außerdem ist er das totale Gegenteil von mir und sicher nicht schwul..“. „Hah! Du hast nicht verneint! Und wer weiß, auf welcher Seite er steht? Er scheint zwar ein Frauenheld zu sein, aber blieb nie lange mit einer zusammen..Vielleicht gibt es dafür einen trifftigen Grund?“. Steve seufzte, da hatte Sam schon recht, jedoch dachte er seiner Meinung nach viel zu optimistisch. „Geh du mal lieber nach deiner geliebten Rothaarigen suchen..“. „OKAY!“, rief Sam und sprang auf, ging auf die Suche nach Natasha. Steve lachte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was für ein Idiot, aber ein liebevoller.


	15. Nächtliches Skypen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, fürs lange Warten :/ Hatte etwas Stress in letzter Zeit :) aber in nächster Zeit kommt wieder mehr :) Danke fürs lesen <3

Steve nippte an seinem Bier und starrte in die Kerzenflamme vor sich. Ihm fiel auf, dass er noch James antworten sollte und holte sein Handy raus.

 **Captain_America:** Sorry, hatte viel zu tun und konnte nicht antworten. Was machst du denn so für Sport?

Bucky sah von seinem Platz aus, dass er ihm schrieb, holte sein Handy aber nicht aus der Tasche, er wollte die Tarnung noch aufrecht erhalten. Er war echt ein Weichei, er schaffte es nicht Steve übers Internet zu verführen, geschweige denn sich ihm jetzt im realen Leben gegenüber zu setzen. Moment mal, verführen? Davon war nie die Rede! Was war nur los mit ihm? Er fand plötzlich einen Mann toll, schaffte es nicht mal mehr eine Frau ins Bett zu schleifen, die ihn gerade deshalb angesprochen hatte und das schlimmste war, der Alkohol wirkte nicht. Frustriert ließ er den Kopf gegen die Theke donnern und blieb eine Weile so sitzen.  
„Versuchst du mit dem Tisch zu reden?“, fragte eine vertraute dunkle Stimme neben ihn. Kurz darauf spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn etwas streichelte. Rumlow stand neben ihn, sah etwas besorgt auf ihn herunter. „Lass uns gehen..“, sagte Bucky und stand auf. Brock hob eine Augenbraue, sah zu seinem Date, die aber nur die Augen verdrehte. Doch Bros before Hoes! Also zwinkerte er ihr zu, hob nur zuckend die Schultern und ging mit seinem Freund vor die Tür.

Steve bemerkte direkt, als der Metaler den Raum verließ, da seine Gänsehaut verschwand. Was war denn heute mit dem los? Minuten später vibrierte sein Handy und er tippte auf das Nachrichtensymbol der Instagram-App.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Ich trainiere viel für den normalen Muskelaufbau, bin nicht so der Ausdauer-Sportler. Mit MMA kenne ich mich auch aus... aber im Moment trainiere ich meine Leber :D

 **Captain_America:** Ist bei Muskelaufbau Alkohol nicht schädlich? ;)

 **Winter_Soldier:** Besserwisser...

 **Winter_Soldier:** Ohne Alkohol halte ich diese Welt nicht aus...

 **Captain_America:** Oh, oh...wird da jemand zur Heulsuse?

Bucky wollte sein Smartphone gegen die nächstgelegene Wand schmeißen, doch Brock hielt ihn davon ab. „Entweder brauchst du mehr Alkohol oder weniger..“, sagte er und nahm ihm das Handy ab, legte es beiseite. Sie waren wieder daheim und chillten auf ihrer Couch. „Mehr!“, sagte Bucky und schaltete die Glotze ein.  
Brock brachte ihm ein Bier und schmiss sich wieder neben ihn. „Du hast mir eine Bettgeschichte versaut, das wirst du wieder gut machen müssen..“, sagte er dann, während er an der Bierflasche saugte. „Hmhm..“, erwiderte Bucky und exte sein Bier.  
_____

 **Winter_Soldier:** Was mschst dz?

 **Captain_America:** Bist du betrunken? :D

 **Winter_Soldier:** Fragn auf Gegenfragen stelen ist doof..

 **Captain_America:** Ich nehme das mal als ja...entschuldigt ist ja, dass du Wörter in deinen Sätzen vertauschst, aber hat dein Handy kein autocorrect?

 **Winter_Soldier:** Bin ncht am Handy... Laptop :)

Steve lag schon im Bett. Es war drei Uhr nachts und er wurde von dem Nachrichten-Geräusch seines Smartphones geweckt. Doch als er eine Antwort geschrieben hatte und direkt darauf wieder eine Nachricht kam, entschied er ein wenig wach zu bleiben. Mit Besoffenen zu schreiben ist immer witzig und zudem schlafen sie eh meistens dabei ein, also würde er nicht lange wach bleiben.

 **Winter_Soldier:** Hasz du Skype?

 **Captain_America:** Klar...gleicher Name wie hier. Willst du etwa anrufen?

Steves Frage hatte sich geklärt, als er auf seinem Handy den typischen Skype-Klingelton hörte. „Äh..hi?“, fragte er, als er den grünen Hörer antippte. „Halloooo..“, kam eine lallende, tiefe Stimme aus dem Hörer. Die Kamera zeigte nichts als schwarz, anscheinend war bei James das Licht aus.

Bucky hatte Mühe seine Stimme zu verstellen. Sie war sowieso schon recht tief, doch ließ er sie noch etwas tiefer klingen und rauer. Das Lallen hätte er auch unterdrücken können, doch da Steve schon erkannt hatte, dass er betrunken war, war ihm das egal und es war besser für die Tarnung. Leider sah er kein Bild, denn so wie er, musste Steve sein Licht aus haben, sah nur den leichten Schimmer des Mondscheines, der durch die Rolläden. „Also..was machst du so?“, fragte er. „Ich war am schlafen..und du?“. Steves Stimme ließ ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, er erschauderte wohlig. Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihn geweckt hatte. „Sorry... ich war am trinken mit einem Freund und kann jetzt nich' schlafen.“.  
Steve empfand die Stimme als erregend. Er legte sich in seinem Bett auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte sich den Mann hinter dem Telefon vorzustellen. Bereite Schultern, die in eine muskolöse Brust und in einen starken Rücken übergingen. Lange, gut gebaute Beine und ein knackiger Hintern. Die Stimme half ihm sich das ganze noch besser vorzustellen, auch klang sie nicht wie ein alter Mann, was beruhigend war. „Schon okay..ich sollte nachts mein Internet ausmachen, oder den Ton..“, sagte er lachend in das Handy. „Das is' aber nich' nett...“, kam die Stimme zurück. Steve hörte, wie James sich ebenfalls im Bett drehte, man hörte einen Gürtel klirren. Scharf zog er die Luft ein und öffnete seine Augen. „Wa-“,  
„Chill, ich zieh mich nur aus..Straßenklamotten im Bett sinn nich' so angenehm..“, unterbrach er Steve und zog sich einhändig seine Hosen aus. Die Schuhe langen schon längst am Boden, für das Oberteil setzte er sich grummelnd kurz auf. Bis auf die Shorts entkleidet, legte er sich wieder in die Federn, richtete den Laptop wieder ordentlich hin. „Besser?“, kam die Stimme aus dem Gerät. „Besser!“. Beide lachten kurz.  
„Darf ich fragen, warum du dich alleine betrunken hast?“. „Nich' alleine...mit 'nem Freund!“. Steve verdrehte die Augen, stellte seine Frage noch einmal um. „Darf ich fragen, warum ihr euch zu zweit alleine betrunken habt?“. „Er hat sich nich' betrunken..nur ich mich..“. Steve stöhnte bei der Antwort ein wenig entnervt auf, musste dann aber doch lachen. „...nun?“. „Äh...ich...ich kann keine Frauen mehr anmachen..“, sagte James daraufhin. „Ich habe normal keine Probleme damit, mir eine Frau anzulachen..doch seit ein paar Tagen geht es nicht mehr. Da ist jemand in meinem Studiengang, der mich etwas aus dem Konzept bringt..und..naja, es is' ein Kerl und ich bin eigentlich noch nicht einmal bi..“. In seiner Stimme war kein Indiz mehr, dass er betrunken sein könnte. Steve wunderte sich, dass James ihm das alles erzählte, denn sie kannten sich überhaupt gar nicht – was Alkohol alles anrichten konnte. „Naja....also ich finde, man sollte im Leben alles ausprobiert haben. Sei es jemanden seines eigenes Geschlecht geküsst zu haben, eine Achterbahn fahren trotz Höhenangst, Fleisch essen, obwohl man eigentlich Vegetarier ist... Davor muss man keine Angst haben, das ist normal. Probier es aus, dann wirst du wissen, ob es den Ding ist oder nicht.............James?.........Hallo? James??“. Steve hörte ruhiges Atmen am Ende der Leitung, gefolgt von einem leisen kurzen Schnarchen. Grinsend sah er den schwarzen Bildschirm an, legte dann das Gespräch auf. Immer noch grinsend sah er die Decke seines Zimmers an. „Was für ein irrer Kerl...“, murmelte er leise, bis er ebenfalls wieder sanft in den Schlaf glitt.

Bucky wachte am nächsten Morgen mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er lag auf der Seite, mit der Wange auf der Tastatur des Laptops. Die Stelle tat auch etwas weh, als er das Gesicht von dem Gerät zog und das bisschen Sabber, was nun darauf war, abwischte. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, was er die Nacht getan hatte. „Oh Shit..oh Shit...OH SHIT!!“, rief er und setzte sich rasant auf. In dem Moment drehte sich auch sein Magen um und er rannte zur nächstgelegenen Toilette. Nachdem er sich übergeben hatte, stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ sich kalt berieseln. „Was habe ich getan..“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und legte die Stirn an die kalten Fliesen. Nasse, lange Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, während er die Nacht Reveu passieren ließ. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so inkompetent sein wie er. Zum Glück war es Samstag und er musste nicht in die Uni, denn er würde seine wahre Natur an dem heutigen Tag nicht mit seinen Blicken verschleiern können. Das würde wohl ein Tag zum nichts-tun werden.  
Nach der Dusche, zog er sich seine gemütlichsten Jogginghosen an und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen – perfekt für einen zerstörten Magen...nicht. Er zwang sich daher vorher noch ein trockenes Brötchen hinein und setzte sich mit der Tasse Kaffee auf die Couch. Sein Handy summte.

 **Captain_America:** Guten Morgen, Schneewittchen. :)

 **Winter_Soldier:** Ach, halts Maul...

 **Captain_America:** Es war schon wirklich amüsant dir zuzuhören, weißt du? Wann ist es das nächste mal soweit? :P

 **Winter_Soldier:** Fick dich!

 **Captain_America:** Nein, danke, heute nicht. :) Jetzt mal ernsthaft, wie geht es dir?

 **Winter_Soldier:** Mein Gehirn fühlt sich an wie ein Schwamm und mein Magen und sein Essen haben sich nicht mehr lieb... :( Zum Glück ist heute Samstag..

Steve, der schon längst auf war und von seinem morgendlichen Joggen zurück kam, lachte sein Handy an. Er tat ihm schon ein bisschen leid, aber selbst Schuld. Heute würde er es ebenfalls langsam angehen lassen, er musste noch viel für die Uni lernen, aber das konnte man auch in Ruhe, wenn man so wie er den ganzen Tag dafür Zeit hatte. Er würde sich erst morgen wieder mit Sam zu einer Runde Mario-Kart treffen.  
Das Wochenende verlief daher für beide ansonsten recht uninteressant, außer, dass sie sich noch ab und zu schrieben und inzwischen Handynummern ausgetauscht hatten. ****


	16. Geständnisse

Steve starrte den kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand ungläubig an. 'J.B.Barnes' stand darauf und als er über seine Schulter schaute, sah er wie Bucky ihn wie gewohnt musterte. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als wüsste er, dass sein Name da auf dem Zettel stand. Kurz darauf trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch Steve unterbrach den Kontakt rasch wieder.  
Der Professor in der mittelalterlichen Geschichte wollte, dass sie zu zweit jeweils ein Referat bearbeiteten. Das Thema stand ihnen frei zur Wahl, Hauptsache es ging um das Mittelalter. Sie hatten genau sieben Tage dafür Zeit. Die Studenten, deren erster Buchstabe im Nachnamen einer von M-Z war, zogen einen Zettel mit einem Namen darauf von den restlichen Studenten der ersten Hälfte des Alphabets. Von all diesen Menschen in diesem Raum, es waren bestimmt an die 80, musste er natürlich den wählen, mit dem er seine Zeit doch am liebsten verbrachte: Einem böse-wirkenden Metaler, der ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte und innerlich bestimmt verurteilte. Wie sollte er das Thema denn bearbeiten, wenn er nicht mit ihm redete, sondern ihn mit seinem Begaffen hänselte?! Steve vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte laut. Das Leben hasste ihn doch.  
„Sie haben jetzt noch eine gute halbe Stunde, um euch mit eurem Partner ein Thema herauszusuchen. Bitte gebt mir den Titel des Themas am Ende der Stunde ab, danke.“, sagte der Professor laut in den Saal. Sofort standen die meisten Studenten auf und suchten ihren Partner, doch Steve starrte nur wieder seinen Zettel in der Hand an. Als mehr als eine Minute verstrichen war, räusperte sich der Metaler hinter ihm. „Bewegst du dich mit deinem faulen Arsch mal hier hoch oder soll ich mich zu dir herunter bequemen?“, fragte er und Steve zuckte merklich zusammen. „Okay..“, nuschelte er, bewegte sich aber nicht. Bucky starrte ihn kurze Zeit verwirrt an, seufzte aber und kletterte dann zu ihm herunter. Er klatschte ein Fachbuch vor ihn auf die Bank und deutete auf ein Kapitel mit dem Namen 'Die Gesichte der Foltermethoden im europäischen Mittelalter'. „Wie wär's damit?“. Steve war immer noch etwas perplex, als er die Überschrift las. Woher hatte er so schnell das Buch? „Ist das nicht etwas zu....“, fing er an zu reden. „Jaaaa?“, fragte Bucky nachdem Sekunden lang nichts mehr kam. „Ja, okay, nehmen wir das..“. „Wie kann das sein, dass du als Trainer einer MMA-Gruppe so ein Sturkopf bist, aber jetzt nicht mal deine eigene Meinung haben kannst?“, fragte der Brunette ohne Scham. Steve lief rot an und starrte Bucky ungläubig an. „Bitte...was?“. „Du hast mich schon verstanden..“. „Ich..ich..“, stotterte Steve und wurde noch roter. Er konnte unmöglich sagen, dass Bucky ihn aus dem Konzept brachte, dass er sich bei ihm wie ein kleines verliebtes Schulmädchen fühlte, dass er ihn gerne näher kennenlerne würde. „Mir geht gerade vieles durch den Kopf..“, antwortete er daraufhin flach und beendete das Thema damit. „Das Thema klingt okay, denke, das hat sonst keiner.“. Bucky nickte daraufhin und schrieb ihr Thema plus Buch und Seitenzahlen auf einem Blatt Papier zusammen mit ihren Namen. „Heute Nachmittag Zeit?“, fragte er nebenbei. „W-was? Wo-wofür?“, stotterte Steve und starrte Bucky wieder an. Verdammtest inneres Schulmädchen! „Ich lade dich auf einen netten Kaffee ein, kaufe dir ein paar Blumen und an deiner Türschwelle küsse ich dich so, dass du mich nie wieder vergessen wirst.“, antwortete Bucky. Steve ähnelte mit seiner Farbe im Gesicht einer reifen Tomate und hatte direkt Bilder im Kopf. Gerade als er dumm fragen wollte, ob er das ernst meine, unterbrach ihn Bucky. „Natürlich machen wir das Referat, Dummtorte!“. „A-ach genau.“, gab Steve zurück und kratzte sich am Nacken, drehte sein hochrotes Gesicht aus Buckys Blickfeld. Was war denn plötzlich mit ihm los?

Bucky fand es amüsant Steve aufzuziehen. Es schien so, als würde er auf seine dummen Sprüche eingehen, wie ein kleines Mädchen und fast könnte er meinen, er wäre der einfachste Fang den er je hatte. Doch war er nicht schwul, aber langsam glaubte er Steve war es. Zumindest bisexuell, aber das würde er übers Internet noch eher herausfinden. Er mochte nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn er es wirklich war und er eine Chance hätte. Vielleicht war er dann das kleine Mädchen? Doch um auf das Thema der Stunde zurück zu kommen, er war froh, dass Steve nichts gegen sein Lieblingsthema hatte. In manchen Sachen war er doch ziemlich klischeehaft. „Wann ist denn deine letzte Vorlesung vorbei?“, fragte der Blonde ihn. „Gegen 15 Uhr.“. „Alles klar, dann um kurz nach 3 in der Bibliothek, dort wo wir letzte Woche schon einmal gesessen haben?“. Bucky beantwortete die Frage mit einem kurzen Nicken, stand dann auf und gab den Zettel mit ihrem Thema dem Professor. Danach ging er aus dem Saal und zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Bewusst hatte er Steve ansonsten ignoriert. Es war ein alter Trick, denn Menschen denen man kaum Beachtung schenkt, aber weiß, sie sind an einem interessiert, würden so umso aufmerksamer auf einen werden und Beachtung und Umgang wollen. Uninteressierte würden sich die Mühe gar nicht erst machen und wahrscheinlich irgendwann die Fliege machen. Mal sehen wie interessiert Steve war.  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen schlenderte Bucky den Gang entlang zu seiner nächsten Stunde.

Es war 15:23 Uhr, also war er etwas zu spät für sein Treffen mit Steve, doch das war auch geplant. Als er in die Nähe des Treffpunktes kam, saß der Blonde schon an dem Platz, auf dem er letzte Woche saß. Er schien sich schon in das Thema einzulesen, wirkte aber abwesend mit seinem glasigen Blick ins Buch. Bucky setzte sich ihm gegenüber, stellte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und den Kopf in seine Hände. „Hi..“, grüßte er dann, riss den anderen aus seinem Gedankenstrang. „Uhm...hey..“, kam es von ihm, als er das Buch etwas von sich wegschob. Kurz herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, bis Steve es anscheinend nicht mehr aushielt und einen Block zu Bucky schob. „Ich habe schon mal einige Punkte herausgeschrieben, wie wir das Referat aufbauen könnten.“, murmelte er und deutete auf das Blatt. Bucky zog den Block zu sich heran und las kurz darüber. Wie es aussah, hatte Steve schon wesentlich früher als er Unterrichtsende gehabt, denn das was er geschrieben hatte wirkte schon recht detailliert. Es war im Grunde genommen schon die gesamte Inhaltsangabe. „Ich habe einfach mal die bekanntesten Foltermethoden genommen, da bekommen wir die meisten Informationen heraus und die besten Bilder.“. „Bei Folter gibt es ein 'bestes Bild'?“, fragte Bucky neckend. Doch Steve schien nicht mehr so perplex zu sein wie am Morgen und antwortete ohne rot zu werden. „Du weißt, was ich meine..“. „So?“. Steve rollte mit den Augen, musste aber etwas grinsen. Bucky las nochmals über die Punkte und runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Idee sagt, dass du in binnen 200 Jahren den Fortschritt der benutzten Foltergeräte und -methoden zusammenfassen möchtest. Als um zum Oberbegriff 'Geschichte' zurück zu kommen, möchtest du die Geschichte der Entwicklung der Folter damit beschreiben?“, fragte Bucky dann professionell und erstaunte Steve damit ein wenig. „Genau..“, reagierte er etwas verspätet darauf. „Hmmm...okay, klingt gut.“.  
Steve hatte sich nach dem Morgen mit dem überraschenden Referat wieder etwas gefangen. Panisch hatte er Sam eine Nachricht geschrieben und gefragt, was er denn nun machen solle. Doch von ihm kamen wenig hilfreiche Antworten, nur so etwas wie 'In der Biblio gibt’s doch massenweise gemeine Orte ;)' oder 'Beschwerst du dich gerade, dass du mit deinem Schwarm Zeit verbringen MUSST?!'. Sam hatte ja recht, doch wusste Steve nicht, wie er mit dem Ganzen umgehen sollte. Kurz dachte er darüber nach seiner Internetbekanntschaft James davon zu erzählen, doch kam das vielleicht ein wenig überstürzt. So beruhigte er sich indem er sich in das Thema einlas und das ganze professionell anging. Doch als Bucky an den Tisch kam, schien wieder alles zu bröckeln. Diese verdammten blauen Augen, dieses charmante schiefe Lächeln und diese vollen Lippen. Wie gern würde er- „Hab' ich was im Gesicht?“, fragte Bucky und konnte den Hohn in seiner Stimme kaum verbergen. Steve lief direkt rot an und versuchte eine Antwort zu stammeln. „Äh..nein..ehm...sorry, ich war in Gedanken.“. „Hier, lass uns doch die einzelnen Methoden aufteilen, dass jeder genau die Hälfte bearbeitet und ich schreibe das Résumé am Ende, da du den Anfang gemacht hast, okay?“.  
Langsam glaubte Bucky wirklich, dass Steve etwas für ihn übrig hatte, er verhielt sich wie so manche seiner jüngeren 'Fans'. Und dieses andauernde rot werden. Nun war es klar, dass er nicht mehr den Abstand wahren konnte und wollte.  
______

 **James:** Schau mal, ein süßes Kätzchen :3

Steve stand gerade in der Gymnastikhalle der Uni und lenkte sich mit Körperübungen vom heutigen Tag hab, als sein Handy klingelte. Er machte kurz Pause, wischte seine verschwitzte Stirn mit einem Handtuch ab und öffnete die Nachricht auf seinem Handy. James hatte ihm ein Bild geschickt, von seinen Armen, die eine kleine Streunerkatze streichelten. Er lächelte leicht, als er eine Nachricht zurück tippte.

 **Steve:** Ach, wie süß! :) Aber wo ist denn ihre Mama und pass auf, nicht dass sie Flöhe oder ähnliches hat..

 **James:** Du bist immer so vorsichtig in allem.. Warum nicht mal das Leben leben?

 **Steve:** Was hat das denn damit zu tun?

 **James:** Das war nicht negativ gemeint, aber du wirkst immer so, als würdest du alles fünf mal durchdenken, ob da Risiken, Gefährdungen oder Nachteile sind, anstatt dass du einfach mal die kleine Katze streichelst. ;)

 **James:** Außerdem hat sie eine Mama..eine sehr wütende. :/ Hat ihr Kitten geschnappt und ist ab und davon. Sie sah wohlgenährt aus, also alles gut.

Steve las die vorletzte Nachricht immer und immer wieder. Wie konnte James über das Internet und den paar Tagen ihn so gut analysieren? Er hatte recht mit dem was er schrieb, aber er war nun mal so. Trotzdem. Warum ließ er sich von der Öffentlichkeit sagen, dass er sich nicht mit Bucky unterhalten konnte? Ihm schien das nichts aus zu machen, dass sie jetzt etwas mehr miteinander zu tun haben mussten. Doch er war immer der Good Guy gewesen und Bucky das totale Gegenteil, was wenn er ihn mit runterziehen würde? Wobei er Bucky auch mit rauf ziehen konnte. Und man hatte in den Vergangenen Erlebnissen der Hydra bemerkt, dass er sich dem gröbsten Stress immer wieder entzog. Der Blonde seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Die Nachrichten hatten ihn komplett aus der Konzentration gerissen, weswegen er sich schnell duschen ging und umzog, um nach Hause zu gehen. Wenigstens war mit der Katzenfamilie alles okay.

 **James:** Halloohooo?

 **Steve:** Sorry, ich war beim Sport. Das mit der Katze freut mich sehr :)

Bucky schnaubte und ließ sein Smartphone in seinen Schoß fallen. Natasha neben ihm schaute ihn kritisch an. „Was denn nu schon wieder?“, fragte sie. „Du erinnerst dich noch daran, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich Rogers auf Instagram angeschrieben habe, ne?“. „Ooooojaaaa..wie könnte ich das nur vergessen.“, kam die Antwort direkt mit einem Grinsen. „Nun ja, inzwischen haben wir Nummern getauscht UND ich bearbeite mit ihm ein Referat in der Uni..“. „Geschickt eingefädelt..“. Bucky schaute von der Seite aus böse zur rothaarigen neben ihm. „Das war ein Los-Verfahren...“. „Ja ja ja.. und weiter?“, hakte sie nach. „Ich glaube, ich gefalle ihm..also von seinen Reaktionen auf meine Blicke habe ich erzählt und heute, als wir angefangen haben das Referat zu bearbeiten, hat er mir eine kurze Ewigkeit lang auf meine Lippen gestarrt..“. „Glaubst du, er ist schwul?“, fragte sie und ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Auf einen Mann stehen hat nichts damit zu tun, dass man schwul ist..“, erwiderte Bucky und wollte noch in dem Moment seine Worte zurücknehmen. Natasha quietschte und giggelte. „Beziehst du die Worte auch auf dich?“, fragte sich dann. „Nein...“. „Oh, doch, das tust du!!“. „Wieso fragst du dann??“, knurrte Bucky genervt und wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Natasha sprang auf und fiel um seinen Hals. „Oh mein Gott! Ich plane die Hochzeit. Wer will das Kleid tragen? Und was sollen die primären Farben des Abends sein? Flitterwochen in Hawaii, wie wärs?!“. Während Natasha weiter vor sich her brabbelte, vergrub Bucky sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er würde ihr nie wieder etwas davon erzählen, das schwor er bei Gott höchstpersönlich.


	17. Zwischen Büchern und Kaffee

Ein zerknüllter Papierball prallte an seinem Kopf ab und landete auf dem Stuhl neben Steve. Verwirrt nahm er den Ball und entfaltete ihn.

_Hast du vor dem Training Zeit für das Referat?_ -Bucky

Steve drehte sich zu dem Schreiber um und nickte ihm zu. Er hob zwei Finger in die Luft, um zu Fragen, ob 14 Uhr okay wäre, Bucky nickte. Daraufhin verspürte der Blonde ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch. Er hatte heute Nacht einen äußerst feuchten Traum gehabt, der ihn immer noch nicht so ganz los ließ. Sein Unterleib ließ ihn das auch nicht so einfach vergessen, da der kleine Captain schon wieder wach wurde und nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Beschämt, obwohl es niemand sehen konnte, verschränkte er das eine Bein über das andere und lehnte sich auf den Tisch. Zum Glück musste er sich für die nächste Vorlesung nicht bewegen, holte maximal sein Handy heraus um in der Pause nach Neuigkeiten zu schauen. Er hatte jetzt Kunstgeschichte bei einem wirklich langweiligen Dozenten und schrieb vorsorglich James eine Nachricht, damit er etwas zu tun hatte.

**Steve:** Sag mal..was würdest du tun, wenn du als guter Held auf den Superschurken stehen würdest? :(

Bevor er sendete, überlegte er sich das noch einmal ganz genau. Diese Internetbekanntschaft wollte vielleicht auch etwas von ihm und dann würde er sich so einen heißen Kerl durch die Finger gehen lassen. Aber es konnte immer noch der eklige Alte dahinter stecken und im Moment war er verzweifelt und hoffte auf richtige Antworten. So sehr er Sam auch mochte, er nahm ihn leider kaum ernst, was das Thema anging.

**James:** Was meinst du denn mit Superschurke? :D

**Steve:** Er gehört zu einer Gang, die unnötig aggressiv und provokant ist, alles verwüstet und sich mit Unschuldigen anlegt... ich bin eher derjenige, der so Leute verhaut, wenn er sowas sieht oder auch nur ahnt.

Bucky war verblüfft, als er die Nachricht las. Doch kurz darauf breitete sich ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus, das er vorerst nicht mehr wegbekam. Nun war es offiziell, der Good Guy stand also auf den vermeintlichen Bösen. Nur, dass er nicht mehr der Superschurke war, sondern nur noch sein Image dazu bestand. Dennoch freute es ihn, dass er eine Bestätigung hatte und nun aufs Ganze gehen konnte. Etwas in ihm sagte immer noch, dass es falsch war, was er tat, dass er sich dafür schämen musste. Doch überwog seine Freude und er überließ seinen Gefühlen kurz die Oberhand.

**James:** Also, was passt denn besser als der Held und der Superschurke? :D Ich finde so ein Paar perfekt. Gegensätze ziehen sich doch meistens an ;)

**Steve:** Da hast du schon recht..aber ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten wären schon gut... Aber ich kenne ihn zu wenig, als dass ich herausfinden könnte, welche Gemeinsamkeiten wir haben. Außer den Sport..

**James:** Na also.. Sport ist doch ein guter Anfang! :) Und wenn du ihn besser kennenlernst, dann wirst du sicher noch mehr finden..

Steve fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er James das Geschlecht seines Schwarms geschrieben hatte, indem er das männliche Personalpronomen verwendet hatte. Verdammt! Aber er machte sich wohl keine Gedanken darum, dass es en Mann war. Oder fand er es vielleicht auch gut? Auch gaben seine Antworten ihm wieder etwas Ruhe. Doch wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er sich dem anderen nähern sollte. Nach dem Referat würde bestimmt jeder wieder seinen eigenen Weg gehen.

**Steve:** Er wirkt so verschlossen und kühl, glaube nicht, dass er mich besser kennenlernen will. Außerdem ist er der Frauenheld schlechthin... das wird sicher ein aussichtsloser Kampf voller Peinlichkeiten :(

**James:** Na, ein großer Optimist bist du ja wohl nicht. ;) Erst probieren, dann jammern, mein Lieber.  
_______

Bucky bekam sein Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, selbst als er vor der Bibliothek stand und gleich auf seinen blonden Fan treffen würde. Kurz atmete er tief durch und betrat den großen Raum. Wie immer bekam er einen bösen Blick, wegen seines Kaffees in der Hand, jedoch schaute er ebenso böse zurück, was ihm half, das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht gänzlich zu vertreiben.  
Er setzte sich zu Steve an den Tisch, der schon ein paar Bücher aus den Regalen geräumt hatte, den Block vor sich liegen hatte, aber noch nicht angefangen hatte, sich Notizen zu machen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren stand er nochmals auf und ging zu einem Computer in der Nähe und suchte dort im Intranet, was es hier noch so für Bücher gab zum Thema Folter im Mittelalter. Schnell war das gemacht und er kam mit einem Stapel Bücher zurück an den Tisch. Steve sah ihn nur kurz an und sofort wieder in seine Bücher – es gab immer noch keine Notizen.  
„Hier..“, sprach Bucky und schob Steve seinen Becher Kaffee rüber. „Ich glaube, das bringt dir ein wenig Konzentration wieder..“. Steve sah erstaunt auf und dann zum Becher. Oh Gott, Bucky hatte dort seine Lippen, genau an die Stelle würde auch er seine legen. Ist das dann ein indirekter Kuss? Oh Gott, oh Gott, OH GOTT!! Innerlich schien Steve zu explodieren, wusste nicht, ob er annehmen oder ablehnen sollte. Doch Bucky hatte es ihm angeboten, also war es wohl okay. Mit etwas zittriger Hand griff er nach dem Becher, murmelte ein leises „Danke“ und nahm einen Schluck. Danach schob er den Becher zurück und lächelte sein Gegenüber kurz an. Beiden starrten wieder in ihre Bücher.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde wurde Steve von einem Kulli beschmissen. „Du starrst der armen Luft noch Löcher in den Bauch..“, murmelte Bucky, der den Gegenstand geworfen hatte. „Sorry, das mit der Konzentration wird heute nichts mehr..“, erwiderte Steve und streckte sich, gab daraufhin Bucky seinen Kugelschreiber wieder. „Hey, Buckyyyyy“, ertönte eine grelle Stimme von den Eingangstüren der Bibliothek. „Oh, nein..“, murrte Gerufener und Steve sah, wie sich seine Laune direkt ins minus verschlechterte. Es kam ein Mädchen angerannt, die über und über in schwarz angezogen war, doch ihr Gesicht strahlte so hell, wie die Sonne selbst. Sie fiel Bucky um den Hals und küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund. Es sah und hörte sich an, wie einer der berühmten Comic-Schmatzer. Fehlt nur noch die grelle Schrift dazu, dachte Steve, hatte jedoch Mühe seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu kontrollieren. Denn bei dem Kuss kam ein flaues Gefühl in ihm auf, wenn er jetzt den Mund öffnen würde, käme höchstwahrscheinlich ein zickiges, eifersüchtiges Kommentar. Also ließ Steve seinen Mund fest geschlossen und freute sich ein wenig darüber, wie angewidert Bucky aussah. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und knurrte Jessica förmlich an. „Jess!! Was sollte das dennn?!“. „Du fehlst mir, Bucky....du schreibst mir nie, rufst nicht an und ansonsten ignorierst du mich auch...“, schmollte sie und wollte sich auf seinen Schoß setzen. „Du solltest dir mal langsam Gedanken darum machen, warum das so ist..“, zischte er zurück und rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher zum Tisch, damit sie ihm nicht näher kam. Mit Augen die sagten _Hilf mir mal, Arschloch_ schaute er zu Steve, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, war inzwischen eher fasziniert von der Show. Bucky konnte wirklich gut jemanden ablehnen, doch Jess war wirklich gut darin genau das zu übersehen. „Bist du wenigstens am Freitagabend hier?“, fragte sie und versuchte ihm sich weiterhin aufzuzwängen. „Was'n da?“. „Eine Halloween-Party.“, sagte Jess und deutete auf ein Banner an den Bibliothekstüren. „Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte!“, flehte sie, doch Bucky schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich steh' nicht auf sowas..zisch ab. Ich schreibe dir.“. „Machst du eh nicht!“. „Ich mache hier ein Referat, lässt du mich bitte weiter machen?“. Gerade als Jess den Mund öffnen wollte, fuhr ihr Natasha über den Mund. Wo kam sie denn gerade her? „Zieh ab! Bucky, am Freitag ist eine Halloween-Party. Lass uns hingehen!“, sagte sie und drängte sich zwischen Bucky und Jess. Sie zwinkerte nebenbei Steve zu, der begrüßend zurück grinste. Wenn Natasha hingeht, geht Sam auch, also würde er wohl auch hingehen. Außerdem mochte er Halloween und Verkleidungen sowieso. Er holte sein Handy heraus und schrieb direkt an Sam.

**Steve:** Heeeyhooo, Freitag Halloween-Party, dabei?

**Sam:** Oh, ich wollte schon immer mal ein Superheld mit Strumpfhosen sein! Na, klar ;D

**Steve:** Sieht so aus, als wäre deine verehrte rothaarige Dame auch dabei ;)

**Sam:** Du hattest mich sowieso schon mit Heeeyhooo überredet!

Steve grinste, als er das Handy wegsteckte und als er wieder aufsah, dampfte Jessica mit wütenden Tränen in den Augen davon und Natasha sah ihr triumphierend hinterher. „Steve, bist du auch dabei?“, fragte sie freundlich. „Na, aber natürlich doch!“, erwiderte er. „Sehr schön. Und nun ihr beiden, auf, auf. Wir haben gleich Training.“. Bucky sah immer noch genervt aus, schien aber an etwas zu überlegen. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zur Turnhalle. Natasha und Steve unterhielten sich darüber, was sie wohl am Freitag anziehen würden, während Bucky hinter ihnen herschlurfte und auf seinem Handy herumtippte.


	18. Cop & Soldier [1]

„Also, ich bin direkt dabei, solange es Alkohol gibt!“, rief Tony in die Runde, woraufhin Bruce nur die Augen verdrehte. Natasha hatte in die MMA-Runde gefragt, ob sie mit auf die Uni-Party gehen würden. Wobei sie eher weniger gefragt hatte, als befohlen und Bucky einen Blick zu warf, der ihn noch finsterer drein blicken ließ. Steve merkte, dass dessen Stimmung von mal zu mal schlechter wurde. Auch verstand er nicht so ganz, warum Natasha ihn so sehr damit bedrängte mit auf die Party zu gehen, wo er doch nicht so begeistert davon zu sein schien. Jedoch war das nicht sein Bier und er selbst freute sich schon auf den Abend. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, als er Sams verträumten Blick sah, der auf der rothaarigen lag, die nun ebenfalls wieder verstummt war. „Wie wäre es mit ein paar aufwärmenen Runden?“, fragte Steve und sofort gingen alle von der Starre in einen gemütlichen Trab über.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen an sich recht normal und ruhig. Doch sowohl Steve als auch Bucky waren gedanklich schon kräftig am überlegen, was sie am Freitag anziehen würden. Es gab keinen Kleidungscode, jedoch sollte man verkleidet sein – ganz klar. Bucky mochte schon immer das Militär, hatte sogar einen Waffen- und Jagdschein und war verliebt in seine HK MSG90, die er aber nicht Zuhause lagerte. Es war ihm zu gefährlich, dass einer seiner ach so ruhigen Mitbewohner den Schrank aufbrechen könnten und damit noch schlimmeres anstellten, als jemanden mit Glasscherben zu drohen. Früher wollte er immer ins Militär und Scharfschütze werden, doch hatten sie ihn wegen den Hintergründen mit Hydra nicht zugelassen. Wie man auf dem Instagram-Foto sah, besaß er Militärs-Kleidung, die natürlich nicht echt war, man findet heutzutage alles im Internet. Aber das wäre eine echte Idee.  
Steve hingegen war total planlos. Auch er mochte Uniformen schon immer gern, nicht speziell das Militär, aber Kampfanzüge stehen doch jedem! Doch hatte er sich seit Kindertagen her nicht mehr verkleidet und musste sich wohl etwas kaufen. Er hatte sich mit Sam darüber unterhalten, was er denn anziehen sollte. „Wie wäre es mit einem Schuldmädchenkostüm?“, giggelte dieser. „Sicher nicht.“, gab er als Antwort. Sam setzte eine gespielte Schmolllippe auf, doch wurde diese ignoriert. „Ich möchte etwas heldenhaftes, heroisches. Mit einem Hauch Arroganz.“. Diesmal war es Sam, der die Augen verdrehte und klickte weiterhin an Steves Laptop herum, scrollte durch diverse Seiten. „Wie wäre es mit einem Cop?“, fragte er. Steve linste von der Seite her auf den Bildschirm und wurde etwas rot auf seinen Wangen. Das Kostüm war etwas knapp geschnitten und sehr eng. „Wohl eher Sexy Cop.“, nuschelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und einem Ritter? Die sind auch heroisch..“. „Nee...“. „Ein Anwalt?“. „Niet.“. „Ein König..komm schon, arroganter geht es nicht mehr..“. „Nope.“. Sam seufzte und kneifte mit zwei Fingern die Stelle an seinem Nasenrücken zwischen den Augen fest zusammen. „Ein Zauberer?“. „Nada..“. „Man, Rogers! Geh' doch einfach nackt!“. Steve musste bei dem genervten Unterton leise lachen und entschied sich dann als Cop zu gehen. Aber wenn dann so richtig mit Fliegersonnenbrille und Wasserspritzpistole!

Es war Freitagnachmittag und Sam, Tony, Thor, Wanda und Loki standen bei Steve in der Wohnung und zogen sich für die Party am Abend um. Clint ist wohl mit Natasha bei Bucky daheim, sie würden sich später treffen. Jedoch wirkte Bucky nicht so, als würde er tatsächlich noch kommen, hatte es mehrere Male im gestrigen Training abgelehnt, weswegen Natasha ihn mit dem Blick des Todes gestraft hatte. Wanda ging als Hexe, Thor als Wikinger, Sam als Profifootballer, Loki als Prinz und Tony als...besoffener Tony. Es war unglaublich. Als Dozent sollte er eine gewisse Autorität ausstrahlen, jedoch kam das nicht wirklich mehr gut rüber, als er schon halb betrunken an Steves Tür geklingelt hatte. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Tony wirklich studiert hatte, oder sich mit Geld und seinem immensen Wissen über alle elektronischen Geräte hier an der Uni einen Platz zum lehren erkauft hatte, um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Sie saßen alle im Wohnzimmer, tranken ein Bier und diskutierten, wer denn jetzt das beste Kostüm besaß.  
Steves Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche. Sie war so eng, dass er es gerade so hinein bekam, spürte aber direkt, wenn ihm jemand eine Nachricht schrieb.

 **James:** Hey, werde wohl auf der Kostüm-Party in deiner Uni sein. ;) Sieht man sich vielleicht?

Steve war überrascht und gleichzeitig wurde er etwas nervös. Er ging im Kopf innerhalb von Sekunden tausende von Szenarien durch, die heute Nacht passieren könnten. James war wirklich so heiß und würde ihn verführen – oder umgekehrt – Bucky würde dies sehen und entweder angewidert sein und nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollen (99,8%) oder enttäuscht sein, dass er nicht an James Stelle war (0,199999%) oder mit machen wollen (0,000001%) - sag niemals nie. Oder James würde in Buckys Anwesenheit etwas über Steves heimliche Schwärmerei ausplaudern und ihn damit bloßstellen. Oder James würde es auf Bucky absehen, wenn er denn wirklich ebenfalls auf Männer stand und würde ihn ihm ausspannen, wären glücklich bis ans Lebensende. Oder oder oder..  
Steve war sich tatsächlich ziemlich unsicher, ob nicht wirklich etwas ungutes passieren würde, seine Chancen standen deutlich schlecht. Außer natürlich Bucky würde tatsächlich nicht kommen.

 **Steve:** Werde auch da sein, also denke ich mal, ja. :) Wie erkenne ich dich?

 **James:** Wirst du schon ;)

Bucky steckte sein Handy weg und ging zu Natasha und Clint in dessen Wohnzimmer. Auch sie glühten schon prachtig vor und stritten sich gerade darum, wie man Steve Rogers am besten rumbekommen würde. Clint wusste inzwischen, welche zweite Persönlichkeit Bucky hatte, da dieser ihm ja irgendwie sagen musste, warum er diesen Abend nicht auf seinen Spitznamen hören würde und sie beide nicht kennen würde. Natasha war schon ganz aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude, während Clint dem ganzen skeptisch gegenüberstand. „Ich weiß ja nicht, Steve würde Bucky doch ganz klar erkennen.“. „Bucky wird sich rasieren, ich schminke ihn ein bisschen, denn er wird als Nazi-Zombie gehen und so wird er ihn sicherlich nicht erkennen. Und wenn schon, dann wird das ganze sicher witzig.“, sagte Natasha mit einem Grinsen und drehte sich zu Bucky herum. Dieser nippte an seinem Bier und schaute finster drein. „Können wir die ganze Aufmerksamkeit mal woanders hin verschieben?“. „Oooohh nein! Wenn unser berühmter Frauenheld hier plötzlich auf einen Mann steht, wird es wirklich interessant!“, meinte Clint und setzte ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf.  
Bucky hatte sich schon in seine Uniform geschmissen und wartete nur noch darauf, dass er geschminkt wurde. Sie hatten lange überlegt, wie sie ihn noch schminken konnten, aber Zombie passte am besten dazu. Die rothaarige holte ihre Schminkutelsilien und legte dann auch kurzerhand los. Innerhalb einer Stunde wurde Bucky umgeschminkt und sah sich tatsächlich kaum noch ähnlich. Die Haare zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz unter der Militärsmütze, schwarze Handschuhe über den Händen und ansonsten gut eingepackt, ließen ihn von Bucky zu James werden. „Na okay...“, sagte Clint. „Man wird ihn wirklich nicht mehr so einfach erkennen können...“. Natasha freute sich sichtlich. Clint hatte sich währenddessen auch umgezogen und ging ganz klassisch als Robin Hood, Natasha tat nach Bucky Umwandlung gleiches und trat in einem schwarzen Catsuit aus dem Bad. „Ich gehe als Spionin!“, sagte sie und schlich zur Demonstration auf allen Vieren durch den Raum. „Das passt!“, lachte Barton und hob einen Daumen in die Luft.  
Clint und Natasha machten sich schon mal auf den Weg, Bucky würde etwas später nachkommen, damit es nicht so eindeutig war.

Sie alle trafen sich am Eingang zur Party. Steve war etwas enttäuscht, dass Bucky tatsächlich nicht mitgekommen war, zeigte es jedoch nicht. Und so gingen sie hinein in die große Aula, die schon maßig gefüllt war. Tony schwankte schon zur Theke, während der Rest es sich an Stehtischen gemütlich machte. Die meisten hier waren verkleidet, manche Kostüme waren auch wirklich originell, was zum Gesprächsthema des Abends wurde. Steve fiel mit seinem knappen Kostüm kaum auf, denn es war wohl Mode, dass wenn man sich verkleidete es so kurz und nuttig wie möglich tat. Jedoch war er beliebt bei Frauen und wurde häufig angesprochen. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit einer süßen, kleinen Brünetten, die sich als Maria Hill vorgestellt hatte. Jedoch, als Steve gerade die Uhrzeit auf seinem Smartphone checkte, wurde sie abgelöst, von einem großen breitschultrigen Mann. „Hi..“, murmelte eine tiefe Stimme, laut genug, dass sie die Musik übertönte. Steve sah verwundert auf, musterte kritisch das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Durch all die Schminke, die wohl einen Zombie darstellen sollte, erkannte man kaum Gesichtszüge. Auch die weißen Kontaktlinsen verdeckten jegliche Augenmerkmale. Steve erkannte jedoch das restliche Kostüm. „James..“, sagte er und ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Das ist das Kostüm, das du auch auf deinem Instagramprofilfoto an hast. Wie geht’s dir? Schön dich mal live und in Farbe zu sehen..“. James grinste ebenfalls und bedankte sich. „Danke, gleichfalls. Wobei dein Kostüm ja wenig ausgefallen ist.“, neckte er. Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin relativ spontan zu dieser Party eingeladen worden und da ging nur noch die Express-Lieferung mit wenig Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten.“. James lachte mit seiner tiefen dunklen Stimme, was Steve eine leichte Gänsehaut gab. Er war wirklich froh, dass James kein alter ekliger Mann war, sondern in echt genauso heiß war, wie auf dem Bild, auch wenn er sein Gesicht kaum erkannte. Er kam ihm etwas bekannt vor, jedoch war er dank Natashas eingeschmuggelten russischen Vodka schon recht angetrunken. Er brauchte sehr viel, um ihn richtig abzufüllen, da sein Metabolismus ziemlich gut arbeitete, doch war der Vodka stärker als jeder Strohrum oder Absinth.

Als Bucky Steve sah, wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Es war schon fast provokant wie Steve herumlief, in diesem engen Polizeikostüm. Er trug enge Hotpants, die seine starken Beinmuskeln und seinen knackigen Arsch gut hervorhoben, die Weste über seinen Oberkörper – der Reißverschluss hing sehr tief – lag ebenso eng an und man konnte fast seine Bauchmuskeln zählen. Sein Bizeps aber übertraf alles, zusammen mit seiner Brust. Er war schon fast zu eingeschüchtert und zugegebenermaßen erregt, um ihn anzusprechen, hatte jedoch allen Mut aufgebracht, um ihn anzusprechen.


	19. Cop & Soldier [2]

Bucky überredete Steve zu einem weiteren Getränk und sie gingen zusammen an die Bar, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Doch dort fühlte er sich irgendwie beobachtet. Vorsichtig suchte er den Raum mit seinen Blicken ab, um den Beobachter zu erspähen und starrte kurze Zeit später in die grünen Augen von Natasha. Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, ließ den Blick aber weiterhin auf ihn und vorallem Steve ruhen.  
„Steve?“. „Hmm?“, kam es von dem Blonden, der gerade an einem Bier nippte. „Wollen wir vielleicht da hinten hin gehen? Irgendwie ist es mir hier zu voll..“, sagte er und deutete auf eine etwas dunklere Ecke, die abgeschottet von Natashas Blick lag. Natürlich konnte sie den Raum durchqueren und sie von dort beobachten, doch hoffte er, dass sie die Geste verstand. Steve sah ihn skeptisch an, man sah förmlich, wie es hinter dem hübschen Gesicht ratterte, doch kurz darauf schien er alle Zweifel verlegt zu haben und nickte mit einem Lächeln. Sie drängelten sich durch die Menge zu dem versteckten Platz, doch bevor sie ganz verschwanden, drehte sich Bucky nochmals um und schaute Natasha warnend an, sie lächelte einfach zurück.

„Wer is'n der Typ?“, fragte Sam, der sich neben Natasha stellte und dem Unbekannten und Steve hinterher schaute. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“. „Nicht doch..“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Er wird ihn gut behandeln.“. Sam sah sie immer noch etwas zweifelnd an, dachte sich aber, dass Steve ein großer Kerl war und bei Problemen sich schon zu Helfen wusste. „Willst du was trinken?“, fragte er die hübsche rothaarige und lehnte sich lässig an den Tisch hinter sich. „Ist das dein bester Anmach-Spruch?“, fragte sie neckend, nickte aber auf seine Frage. Sie war schon neugieirg, was mit Bucky und Steve passieren mochte, doch würde sie später oder vielleicht auch morgen, wenn alles gut lief, schon noch nachhaken.

„...und dann wurde ich gezwungen mit dieser Achterbahn zu fahren. Stell dir das mal vor! Eine der ältesten Achterbahnen der Welt, die Cyclone!“, erzählte Steve, schien aber nicht erfreut zu sein, sondern setzte ein bemitleidenswertes Gesicht auf. „Den ersten Looping habe ich recht gut überstanden, nur den zweiten nicht. Ich sag's dir...wenn du dich auf einer Achterbahn übergeben musst, mache es nicht in einem Looping.“. Bucky lachte herzlich am Ende der Geschichte, hatte aber einen bitteren Nachgeschmack dabei. Ihm kam das ganze seltsam bekannt vor. Auch er ist mal mit jemanden die Cyclone gefahren, hatte ihn dazu gezwungen und er hatte dabei gekotzt. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, aber witzig war es schon. Er war auch blond und blauäugig, aber war im Gegensatz zu Steve klein und schmächtig, schüchtern und kränklich. Wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein dummer Zufall. „Das hört sich wirklich übel an..“, erwiderte Bucky, grinste aber dennoch breit. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!“, lachte Steve und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Gin Tonic. Bucky war echt überrascht, wie viel der Große saufen konnte und immer noch auf zwei Beinen stehen konnte. Er selbst brauchte auch viel, aber Steve hatte wohl eine gut trainierte Leber.  
„Hast du trainiert, bevor du hier hergekommen bist?“, fragte Steve etwas abwesend, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Haut auf Buckys oberer Brust strich. Es war wirklich warm in der Aula geworden, weswegen Bucky die ersten Knöpfe seines Kostüms geöffnet hatte und nun einen tiefen V-Schnitt trug. Es brachte ihn wie ein Katapult aus seinen Gedanken, als er die Berührung spürte, als würden seine Finger eine lodernde Spur aus Flammen hinterlassen. Überrascht zuckte er von Steve weg und sah ihn etwas verstört an. Steve zog seine Hand zurück, hielt sie dicht an seinem eigenen Körper, senkte den Kopf und wurde mit einem mal knallrot. So rot, dass man es selbst in der dunklen Ecke hier erkennen konnte. „'Tschuldigung.“, nuschelte er und sah beschämt zur Seite. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihm da durch den Kopf gegangen war. Der tiefe Ausschnitt hatte ihn die ganze Zeit schon aus dem Konzept gebracht und der Alkohol tat sein übriges.  
Buckys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Flammen brannten inzwischen nicht mehr auf seiner Haut an der Brust, sondern gingen tiefer, viel tiefer. Erschrocken, wie sein Körper auf die seichte Berührung reagierte, wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es gefiel ihm sichtlich, doch war er ziemlich unsicher, wusste nicht, ob er das zulassen wollte. Doch in was für einer Welt leben wir? Wen interessierte es heute noch, ob zwei Männer es in der Ecke miteinander trieben, oder ein heterosexuelles Paar. Wenn es Arschlöcher gibt, die sowas kritisierten, wurden die eher von Feministen verschlagen, als dass sie den Mund öffnen konnten. Heutzutage war man so gut wie sicher, natürlich gab es immer Menschen, die dagegen waren, aber warum sollte er das auf sich abstrahlen lassen? Warum sollte er sich etwas entgehen lassen, was er unbedingt wollte, nur weil er anders erzogen wurde? „Tatsächlich habe ich wirklich vorher noch trainiert..“, beichtete Bucky, was Steve aufblicken ließ.  
Steve schämte sich vor seine Tat, er war völlig in Trance gewesen und hatte nicht realisiert, was er da getan hatte. Ihm fehlte die Zuneigung und die Berührungen, er sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass ein wenig Alkohol sein Unterbewusstsein schon danach lenkte. Er wollte James nicht zu nahe kommen, klar, fand er ihn äußerst attraktiv, klar, leuchtete der Ausschnitt wie ein Scheinwerfer, der ihn blendete und wovon er seine Aufmerksameit nicht ablenken konnte, klar, wollte er die weiß geschminkten Lippen kosten. Doch was wollte James? Er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht ihm näher zukommen. Die Aufforderung in die dunkle Ecke zu gehen, war solch eine Einladung, doch vielleicht mochte er wirklich keine großen Menchenmengen. Doch da antwortete James und riss Steve damit aus den Gedanken. Er lächelte leicht, da er ihn nicht wegen seiner Berührung anfuhr. „Trainierst du viel?“. „Nun ja, so ein Körper kommt nicht von ungefähr..aber das kennst du ja. Und...wenn man schon verkleidet in die Öffentlichkeit geht und weiß, auf wen man so trifft, muss man vorher pumpen, damit man auch ja gut aussieht.“, erklärte Bucky und nahm kurz darauf einen sehr großen Schluck von seinem Whisky-Sour. Er konnte sich gar nicht so viel Mut ansaufen, wie er brauchte, bevor er kotzen würde. „S-sieht gut aus..“, nuschelte Steve und nickte dabei, um sich selbst zu bestätigen. „Gleichfalls..“, erwiderte Bucky, bevor eine lange unangenehme Ruhe eintrat. Keiner der beiden wusste, was sie sagen sollten und schauten deshalb einfach in den Raum.  
Bucky war nie derjenige, der schüchtern war oder Hemmungen hatte, jemanden klar zu machen, doch Steve war anders. Nicht nur, weil er ein Mann war, sondern auch, weil es ihm wichtig war, dass er nur Gutes von ihm hielt. Punkt Eins dahingehend war schon, dass er nicht als böser Bucky kam, sondern als James, also war er vorurteilsfrei. Doch schätzte er ihn sowieso als vorurteilsfrei ein, also warum die Fassade nochmal? Es half ihn zumindest auch etwas freier zu denken, als 'Bucky' würde das gar nicht gehen, auch nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit. Er sah von der Seite her aus zu dem Blonden rüber. Auch er wirkte nervös, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Das war der Moment, in dem er normal in die Offensive ging und die Frau anmachte. Aber zum fünftausendsten mal, DAS HIER IST KEINE FRAU!!  
Bucky exte sein Getränk und sah traurig in das leere Glas hinein. „Ich hole uns was neues..“, sagte Steve und drängte sich durch die immer größer werdende Menge. Das geschah noch ein paar Mal und auch wenn man denken mochte, die beiden verbrachten schon Stunden miteinander, waren es gerade mal 45 Minuten und hatten es zudem geschafft, sich richtig volllaufen zu lassen. Steve lallte schon ein wenig, während James auf beiden Beinen hin und her schwankte. Letzteres war zwischendurch schon öfters auf der Toilette, richtete sein Make-Up und versuchte sich an den kalten Fließen zu beruhigen. Sie standen dann mal wieder zusammen in der Ecke und beobachteten die Menge, erzählten sich ab und zu was aus ihrem Leben. Bis in der Mitte des Raumes, neben der kreisrunden Bar, ein Tanzbattle entstand. Die Menge drückte sich zusammen und Steve und Bucky gegeneinander und weiter in die Ecke. Bucky stolperte, verlor wegen des Alkoholpegels das Gleichgewicht und stürtzte gegen Steve. Dieser schaffte es noch ihn zu halten, da er gegen die Wand gelehnt stand. „Alles okay?“, nuschelte er durch die laute Musik und das Geschrei. Da er direkt an James Ohr war, musste er eh nicht allzu laut schreien.  
Buckys Welt krachte nun komplett aus seinen Angeln. Steves starke Arme hielten ihn, ließen ihn nicht los, wie man es normal tat. Sie waren unter seinen Achseln hinter seinem Rücken verstränkt und sützten ihn. Steve stand leicht zu ihm herunter gebeugt und seine Lippen waren gefährlich nah an seinem Ohr. Als er die zwei Wörter murmelte, kribbelte es überall an seinem Körper und die Gänsehaut stand überall. Der warme Atem ging direkt zu seinen Lenden und er war froh, dass wenigstens seine Hüfte nicht an Steve gepresst war. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und bedankte sich für das Auffangen. Als er stand, bemerkte er, dass er nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war, als der Blonde. Dessen Nase berührte seine Stirn und er hatte einen direkten Blick auf die vollen Lippen vor sich. Nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach vorn und höher und er konnte sie endlich kosten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me so evil..heheh >:3


	20. Cop & Soldier [3]

Steve und Bucky standen gefühlt Stunden so aneinander gepresst in der dunklen Ecke. In Wahrheit waren es nur ein paar Minuten, jedoch waren beide wie hypnotisiert. Bucky wollte nichts anderes als den blonden Mann vor sich küssen, jedoch hielt etwas tief in ihm ihn noch davon ab. Damit würde er sein Weltbild erschüttern. Doch auch Steve war verunsichert. Er kannte James kaum, vielleicht war er ein Krimineller oder hatte ungeheuerliche Fetische, die er nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren wollte. Beide spürten, wie der andere zögerte, weswegen Steve irgendwann anfangen musste zu lachen. „Das...ist irgendwie ziemlich...peinlich..“, murmelte er laut genug, dass man es über die Musik noch hören konnte. Bucky nickte daraufhin nur und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, doch die Meute hinter ihm schubste ihn wieder Richtung Steve. Diesmal legte er beide Hände an die Wand hinter ihm, jedweils eine neben den Kopf. Diesmal streckte er den Kopf ein wenig, war so mit seinen Lippen gefährlich nahe an Steves Ohr. „Sorry...“, nuschelte er, ließ seinen Atem warm an dem Ohr entlang streichen. Steve erschauderte und petzte seine Augen zusammen. In seinem Kopf schwirrte alles dank dem Alkohol und aus Reflex nahm er seine Hände hoch, legte sie auf James' Hüfte. Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und beugte sich leicht vor, ließ seine Nase nur wenige Millimeter über James Hals tanzen, sog seinen Duft tief ein. Die weiße Farbe an seinem Hals war schon fast vom Schweiß abgelöst, nur die in seinem Gesicht hatte er vorhin erneuert. So roch Steve nur noch einen Hauch von Farbe, viel mehr den Schweiß und eine Note von einem sehr subtilen Parfum. Das war es, was Steve den letzten Nerv raubte. Er liebte den männlichen Geruch, mochte das Grobe und hasste es, wenn zu viel Deodorant-Geruch, Parfum oder ähnliches im Spiel war, das Natürliche gefiel ihm mehr. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er, wie James sich etwas anspannte, doch das ließ Steve nicht davon ab weiter zu machen. Er roch nun an seinen Haaren, die immer noch unter der Militärs-Mütze versteckt waren. Sie dufteten ebenfalls etwas nach Schweiß, aber auch nach Apfel und ein wenig Wald. James lehnte sich mit seinen Kopf zurück und Steve sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. Doch Steve nahm nicht die Lippen in Beschlag, sondern lehnte sich auf James andere Seite, wiederholte seine Bewegungen dort. Diesmal aber strich er auch mit seinen Lippen über James Hals, leckte sich danach die Lippen und ließ ein leises „Hmm~“ ertönen. Er spürte ganz genau, wie diese Aktion Gänsehaut bei James hervorbrachte und grinste leicht gegen seinen Hals.  
Bucky war wie in einer anderen Welt. Die Gänsehaut brachte ihn wieder aus dieser Trance und er sah mit großen Augen zu Steve, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Er fixierte mit seinen Augen die Zunge, mit der sich Steve abermals über die Lippen leckte und war froh, dass er weiß angemalt war, ansonsten würde jeder in diesem Raum sein Gesicht rot leuchten sehen. Doch irgendwie störte ihn noch etwas an der Stellung, normal war er in der Lage, dass er der Verführer war und nicht der Verführte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht und er sah begierig zu Steve hinauf. „Gefällt dir was du schmeckst?“, hauchte er gegen dessen Lippen. „Möchtest du mehr?“. Steve beantwortete beide Fragen mit einem direkten Nicken. Daraufhin legte Bucky endlich seine Lippen auf die von Steve. Der erste Kuss war unschuldig und kurz. Bucky konnte ihn kaum auskosten, konnte sich nicht an dem Gefühl ergötzen, doch da küsste Steve ihn. Diesmal war der Kuss forscher und begieriger, nach kurzer Zeit spürte er Steves Zunge über seine Unterlippe gleiten und bat um Eintritt. Bucky gewährte und begegnete zuerst zögerlich, aber dann mehr und mehr neugierig seiner Zunge. Steve schmeckte anders als erwartet. Er dachte eher an einen salzigen Geschmack, an Männlichkeit und Roheit, doch schmeckte er nicht anders als eine Frau – vielleicht einen Tick herber. Er konnte sich daran wirklich vergehen und gab mehr Verlangen in den Akt. Sie trennten sich Minuten später und schauten sich mit glasigen Augen an, mussten beide dann leise lachen.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass du nicht der erste Mann bist, den ich küsse..“, sagte Steve und lehnte seine Stirn gegen James'. James leckte sich über die Lippen. „Und ich muss gestehen, dass du mein erster Mann warst.“. „Und, wie war es?“, fragte Steve neugierig. Er hatte allerdings nie einen, der neu in diesem Gebiet war. „Nicht anders, als bei einer Frau...außer, dass ich deine Lust und Gier mehr gespürt habe..“. James zwinkerte ihm zu und Steve war etwas beschämt, dass er das so sehr gezeigt hatte. Kurz verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken, doch spürte er einen gewohnten stechenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Der Blick der ihn die Tage nicht ruhig schlafen ließen, der Blick der ihn mitten am Tag in einer Vorlesung auszog und musterte. Bucky musste wohl in der Nähe sein. Er sah auf und durch den Raum, doch waren viel zu viele Menschen da, als ob er den Beobachter erkennen konnte. „Ist irgendwas?“, fragte James und das Gefühl verschwand. „Ach..nichts..sorry..“, murmelte Steve und sah wieder zu James, der immer noch gegen ihn gelehnt an der Wand stand. Nun war er verunsichert, was Bucky betraf. Er fand ihn ziemlich attraktiv, doch wie hoch waren seine Chancen, dass er ihn haben könnte? Immer diese Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Doch sicherlich hatte er ihn schon gesehen und schaute auch deshalb nicht mehr zu ihm.  
Bucky hatte bemerkt, dass er starrte und machte sich deshalb wenig Gedanken um Steves scheinbare Zweifel, sodass er nun abgelenkt war. Doch warum war er das? Hatte er Angst, dass sein wahres Selbst ihn sah? Würde auch nichts ändern. Doch er schien wahrlich abgelenkt zu sein, was Bucky doch etwas nervte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und entwich Steves Händen. Die Meute hatte sich wieder etwas entspannt und sie hatten wieder mehr Platz. „Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee..“, murmelte er, doch als er nochmals zu Steve sah, musste er laut anfangen zu lachen.Der Blonde sah verwirrt zu ihm und fragte mit stummen Blick was denn los sei. Bucky brauchte etwas, um sich zu fangen und sagte dann zwischen den Lachern „Da..hahaha...du hast..haha...du siehst aus wie ein..haha..Clown!“. Steve war verwirrt, doch als Bucky seine Hand zu seinem Mund hob, tat er gleiches und hatte danach weiße Fingerspitzen. Bucky hatte etwas von seiner Schminke an ihm verteilt und mit den rot geküssten Lippen war das Bild perfekt. Da Bucky nicht aufhörte zu lachen, verzog Steve etwas die Miene und schien zu schmollen. „Nanana....alles gut..“, sagte Bucky beruhigend und strich über Steves Arm. „Du bist noch nicht ganz fertig geschminkt..“, sagte er danach und küsste ihn abermals. Steve ging darauf ein und verlor sich abermals.

Der Abend verlief ansonsten wie gewohnt. Sie entschieden sich aus der dunklen Ecke herauszutreten, Steve wusch sich grob die Schminke ab, während Bucky seine auffrischte. Sie gingen zu den anderen zurück, die auch schon ziemlich gut am feiern waren. Steve stellte James allen vor, bemerkte Natashas anerkennendes Lächeln zu diesem aber nicht. Was er jedoch sah war, dass sie öfters als normal zu Sam schaute, ihn oft mit ihrem Blick fesselte und neckte. Damit war der Abend perfekt und so ließen sie ihn ausklingen.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich alle und zum Schluss standen nur noch James und Steve vor der Aula der Uni. „Ich hoffe, das ist kein Abschied für immer..“, sagte Steve und griff nach James Hand. Dieser zuckte kurz, wollte seine Hand wegziehen Küssen war eine Sache, aber Händchenhalten – eben so wie kuscheln – war für ihn etwas weitaus intimeres. Doch zwang er sich, dem Drang nicht nachzugeben. „Bestimmt nicht.“, antwortete er und lächelte leicht. Sie lehnten sich beide für einen letzten Kuss zusammen und umarmten sich danach. „Gute Nacht..“, hauchte Steve bevor sie getrennte Wege gingen.  
Der Heimweg war für beide gedankenreich. Bucky hatte den ganzen Abend die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch genossen, er wusste wofür sie standen und er brauchte, wenn er wieder nüchtern war, noch etwas um sich daran zu gewöhnen, doch langsam war er okay mit dem Gedanken auf einen Mann zu stehen, besonders, da es bis auf das Körperliche einfach keine Unterschiede gab. Doch nun kamen die Zweifel. Er hatte eine andere Person gespielt, Steve mochte James und nicht Bucky. Er musste diese Fassade nun weiter aufrecht erhalten, sonst würde er das Vertrauen brechen, was sie sich beide aufgebaut hatten. Bucky würde weiter derjenige sein, der ihn in der Uni stumm beobachten konnte, aber als James konnte er ihm nahe sein. Das Spiel ging er gerne ein. Nur musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit er ihn nicht erkannte.  
Steve war bei seinem nächtlichen Spaziergang auch etwas zwiespältiger Meinung. Der Abend war toll, er mochte James, aber Bucky ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass er auf zwei verschiedene Männer stand? Von Verliebt-sein – geschweige denn Liebe an sich – konnte keine Rede sein, doch wenn er an Bucky dachte, spürte er ähnliche Wärme wie bei James. In seinem Zustand dachte er daran, dass er als Test dafür auch Bucky küssen sollte. Das ließ ihn leise vor sich hinkichern, als er die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinaufging. Das waren Gedanken für eine andere schlaflose Nacht, heute würde ihm der Alkohol genug dabei helfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für das späte Update :( Is viel passiert, zudem ist mein Baby (Handy) gestorben..brauchte paar Trauertage ._.  
> Danke fürs lesen <3


	21. Neue Idee?

Steve wachte am Morgen auf, als die Sonne seine Nase kitzelte. Wie immer würde er mit Sam joggen gehen, doch als er sich aufsetzte spürte er, wie sein Hirn gegen seine Schädelwandungen klatschte und an der Stelle einen stechenden Schmerz hinterließ. Dank der zu schnellen Bewegung drehte sich sein Magen gleichzeitig um und er ließ sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen. Was sein Gehirn wiederum in schmerzhafte Schwingungen brachte. Ein Teufelskreis. „Aaahhh..“, stöhnte Steve und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Doch kurze Zeit später stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, als die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht zurück kamen. Es war eine gute Nacht gewesen und er bereute seine Taten und somit den jetzigen Kater kein Stück. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Handy und schaute auf das Display. Keine neue Nachrichten, doch anstatt betrübt zu sein schrieb er James.

 **Steve:** Guten Morgen! :) Wie geht es dir? Mein Schädel tötet mich....

 **James:** Wirst du etwa alt? :P

Steve schnaubte und stand auf – langsam natürlich. Bevor er antwortete ging er duschen und machte danach ein Selfie mit freiem Oberkörper. Darunter schrieb er:

 **Steve:** ...aber gut aussehend! Ich gehe mal joggen ;)

Bucky lag noch in seinem Bett als er die Nachrichten las. Ehrlich gesagt hatten die Texte ihn sogar geweckt. Ihm ging es ebenfalls nicht so gut, jedoch war es mehr der Kreislauf als der Kopf. Er bewunderte Steve dafür, dass er in dem Zustand noch joggen gehen konnte. Und dieser Oberkörper, diese Muskeln – perfekt. Trotz Kater sprach sein Körper auf das Bild an und wünschte ihm zuckend unter der Bettdecke einen guten Morgen. Es war komisch. Er war nie der Mensch gewesen, der nach so einer Nacht seiner Affäre schrieb. Wobei das normalerweise daher kommt, dass sie noch neben ihm schlafen würde und er sich aus ihrer Wohnung stehlen würde. Bei Steve hatte er tatsächlich nicht den Gedanken gehabt ihn für einen One-Night-Stand zu benutzen. Oder lag es daran, dass ihn Männer nicht so anmachten, dass er sie mit ins Bett nehmen würde? Wobei Steve nicht irgendein Mann war. Es verwirrte ihn immer noch ein wenig, jedoch schüttelte er die Gedanken lieber schnell ab.

 **James:** Fall nicht ;)  
_______

Die Flure der Uni waren wie leer gefegt. Nun gut, es war ja auch Samstag, jedoch hatte Bucky nicht gedacht, dass es so leer war. Er hatte sich mit Steve zum Fertigstellen des Referats verabredet – wie immer in der Bilbiothek. Sie hatten die Woche über alles zusammengefasst und Montag war Abgabe. Bucky durfte nicht zeigen, dass er immer noch etwas an seinem Kater litt, obwohl es schon 16 Uhr am Nachmittag war. Seine Tarnung würde er wegen dem bisschen mimimi nicht fallen lassen. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass er ein wenig nervös war, denn Steve wusste ja nicht, wer in Wahrheit gleich vor ihm stehen würde. Doch Bucky wusste, dass er gleich nur noch Augen für die Lippen des anderen Mannes haben würde. Hoffentlich fiel diesem keine Ähnlichkeit mit James auf.  
Just in dem Moment trat der hübsche Blonde auch schon um die Ecke.  
Er sah noch etwas kaputt aus, kleine Ringe standen unter seinen Augen, doch sein begrüßendes Lächeln machte das wieder wett. „Hallo.“. „Hi..“, antwortete Bucky zurück und lächelte ebenfalls leicht. Er versuchte normal zu agieren und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort schon mal in die Bibliothek und setzte sich an ihren üblichen Platz.  
Steve hatte seinen Laptop dabei auf dem er seinen Teil der Arbeit gespeichert hatte und Bucky einen USB-Stick mit seinem Abschnitt. Sie versuchten beide Teile miteinander zu verschmelzen und in einem guten Text unter zu bringen. Bucky bemerkte jedoch, dass Steve mit seinen Gedanken nicht wirklich bei der Arbeit war. Wenn er ihn etwas fragte, reagierte er sehr langsam oder gar nicht, träumte vor sich hin, wenn er etwas erklärte oder erzählte selbst nur Nonsens. „Rogers!“, zischte er dann nach einer guten viertel Stunde. „Eine Stunde bitte mit Konzentration bei der Sache!“. „'Tschuldigung...“, murmelte Steve und errötete leicht. Bucky bekam etwas Mitleid nachdem er leicht den Kopf senkte und beschämt in eine andere Richtung sah. Es stand jedoch seiner Coolness nicht zu nachzufragen, was denn los sei. Wäre er jetzt doch nur James..  
Steve aber war dann doch tatsächlich bemüht sich in die Materie einzuarbeiten. Er war in Gedanken bei James, seinen immernoch vorhandenen Kopfschmerzen und Bucky. Sein Herz war verwirrt, wusste nicht, was es denken sollte. Er wusste, dass James nicht einfach nur ein Kerl für eine Nacht war, als er jedoch Bucky sah, kam in ihm das gleiche Gefühl hoch, wie bei James letzte Nacht, als er ihn das erste mal küsste. Nachdem Bucky ihn aber so anfuhr, tauchte er seinen liebesverwirrten Kopf in die Arbeit vor sich. Nach mehr als zwei Stunden hatten sie es dann auch geschafft und räumten die Bücher an die Bücherabgabe. „Ma-magst du noch etwas essen gehen?“, fragte Steve und rieb sich dabei den Nacken, sah in eine andere Richtung. Sie gingen gerade den Flur zum Ausgang entlang, als Bucky bei der Frage abrupt stoppte. „Hab keinen Hunger..“, sagte er daraufhin. Es schmerzte ihn selbst so etwas zu sagen, doch wusste er nicht, wie er die Situation händeln sollte. An einem Projekt arbeiten ist was anderes als essen zu gehen, da muss man reden und sich anschauen und...reden..so über private Dinge.  
Steve zeigte nur kurz seine Enttäuschung, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder und nickte. „Okay! Dann noch einen schönen Tag.“, sagte er lächelnd und ging dann seinen Weg. Er bemerkte in seinen Gedanken gar nicht, dass Bucky ihm noch einige Sekunden lang nachschaute.  
Daheim angekommen, hatte er gar keine Lust sich etwas zu essen zu kochen oder zu bestellen. Er schmiss sich auf seine Couch und drückte sich die Handballen in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. James war offensichtlich ein guter Kerl, romantischer Küsser und gutaussehend – soweit er das unter der Schminke beurteilen konnte. Bucky hingegend war mehr als nur interessant, ein Bad Boy und ebenso lecker anzuschauen. Natürlich war er enttäuscht, dass Bucky nicht mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, doch eigentlich sollte ihm das deutlich machen, dass er sich mehr auf James konzentrieren sollte. Doch seine Gedanken wichen immer wieder zu Bucky zurück. Er konnte ihn nicht so einfach abschreiben, auch wenn er James nun öfter sehen sollte.  
Sein Handy summte in seiner Tasche, doch er ignorierte es. Das einzige, das ihn im Moment interessierte war Bucky und der hatte nicht siene Handynummer.

Auch Bucky machte sich seine Gedanken. Er wäre so gerne mit Steve essen gegangen, doch war es wohl besser so. Komischerweise war er nicht so glücklich wie er dachte. Glücklich, weil er Steve gestern nah kam, weil er ihn küssen und nah bei sich haben konnte. Auch wenn er dafür eine Figur erschaffen hatte, sollte er doch jetzt glücklich sein, oder? Schließlich war es immer noch er, es war sogar sein richtiger Name. Doch es genügte ihm nicht. Er wollte bei ihm er selbst sein, ihm sagen, dass er keine Erfahrungen mit Männern hatte, dass er Angst vor der Öffentlichkeit hatte und auch vor sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen.  
Brock hatte wohl vor kurzer Zeit einen Quinoa-Salat gemacht und Bucky nahm sich die Frechheit heraus, sich die Schüssel aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen und den Salat zu essen. Bei Brock wusste er, dass es wenigstens gesund war und nicht so ein Rotz wie Japsers Fertigessen. Er schlang gerade zu alles herunter, schmiss die (Plastik)Schüssel in die Spüle und ging in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Mit dem Gesicht im Kissen auf dem Bett liegend wartete er auf das Klopfen an seiner Tür. Als er keine Antwort gab, trat Natasha einfach in das Zimmer ein und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Erzähl..“, sagte sie und strich über seinen Rücken. Und Bucky erzählte...  
„Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt, Bucky, aber das hat keine Zukunft. Du hast sichtlich Gefühle für ihn und dein eigenes Wohl geht über dein Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit! Steve und du, ihr seid stark genug um die ganze Uni zu vermöbeln, wenn es sein muss... Mach dir doch nicht so viel Stress..“. „Ich komme aber sicher nicht gegen Alex, Japser und Brock an, wenn die herausfinden, dass ich auf einen Kerl stehe. Und nicht nur auf einen weiblichen Kerl, sondern auf einen richtigen Mann.“. Bucky seufzte in das Kissen unter sich. Während sie redeten hatte er sich keinen Millimeter weit bewegt und langsam tat seine Nase weh. „Auf die kann man doch eh pfeifen..“, knurrte die rothaarige. Bucky war froh, dass sie auch nicht mehr so gut auf sie zu sprechen war, doch auch sie hatte noch eine Verbindung zu Brock. Sie kannten sich seit Kindheitstagen, es wäre komisch in nicht mehr an der Seite zu wissen. Ansonsten hätten sie beide schon längst Abstand genommen. „Wenn sich 'James' Steve annähert und ich ihm irgendwann erzähle, dass 'James' eigentlich Bucky ist, wird er mir nie wieder vertrauen...“, murmelte er und drehte sich auf den Rücken, sah Natasha an. Sie sah bedrückt aus und er war froh, dass sie ein wenig mit ihm fühlte. Dann zuckte sie plötzlich zusammen, was auch Bucky erschrack. „Was?!“, fragte er nervös und schaute sich um, ob sie sich vor etwas erschreckt hatte. „Ich hab eine brilliante Idee, wie wir dein Problem lösen!“, sagte sie und freudig quietschender Stimme. "Gib mir dein Handy!"

 **James:** Hey Steve! Morgen was vor? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke ihr treuen Tomaten :3


	22. Bad Boy

Steve saß auf der gepolsterten Bank in einem Café und wackelte unaufhörlich mit seinem Bein auf und ab. Natürlich hatte er dem Treffen mit James zugesagt und war deswegen sichtlich nervös.  
Er saß schon etwas länger da und schaute jede Minute auf sein Smartphone, um die Uhrzeit zu lesen. James war spät dran, mehr als spät und Steve wurde immer nervöser. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen, ob er überhaupt noch kam. Sollte er anrufen? Oder doch lieber eine Nachricht schreiben? Doch als Steve die Nachrichten-App öffnete, sah er dass James vor ein paar Minuten noch online war. Ist es unhöflich, wenn ich frage wo er bleibt?, fragte sich Steve und rieb sich nervös den Nacken.  
„Hey..sorry, bin etwas spät..“, sprach eine bekannte dunkle Stimme neben ihm. Steve zuckte zusammen und sah auf, sah in die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers. Schnell stand er auf und umarmte James zur Begrüßung. „Kein Problem!“, beschwichtigte er ihn und sie setzten sich gegenüber an den Tisch. Steve war etwas überrascht, James sah ohne die ganze weiße Schminke wirklich nicht übel aus. Ein 5-Tage-Bart wuchs ihm übers Kinn, die Haare waren unter einer Basecap versteckt und er hatte dunkle Augen mit einem unheimlich bekannten Touch. Es wirkte, als wäre er trotzdem noch geschminkt, er kam ihm wirklich auch vom Gesicht her ziemlich bekannt vor.

Bucky bemerkte Steves eindinglichen Blick. Er hatte echt Angst, dass er ihn enttarnte, doch Natasha hatte wirklich fähige Hände was Verkleidungen und perfekte Treffpunkte anging. Der Laden hier war sehr dunkel gehalten, perfekt für lauschige Gespräche und perfekt, damit er nicht so schnell auffiel. Er trug dunkle Kontaktlinsen um seine blauen Augen zu verdecken, Make-up, damit seine markanten Gesichtszüge unauffälliger wurden und die Haare zusammen unter dem Cappie, da sie doch wirklich ein auffälliges Merkmal von ihm waren. Sein Tattoo am linken Arm, das bis runter zu seiner Hand ging, wurde ebenfalls mit viel Make-up abgedeckt. Den Bart hatte er sich diesmal nicht gestutzt und fühlte sich schon fast unwohl damit. Es würde auch seinen Stimmbändern nicht gut tun, die ganze Zeit so tief zu sprechen. Natasha hatte den gestrigen Abend mit ihm genutzt um seine Gestiken und Mimiken zu trainieren, dass er sich nicht zu auffällig als Bucky verhielt. Es war wirklich schwer öfter zu lächeln, nachdem man es sich so abtrainiert hatte.  
Doch Steve schien etwas an ihm zu erkennen, was ihm etwas Angst machte, doch würde er das sicher nicht zeigen. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er also und lächelte ihn warm an. Steve schien das aus seinen Gedanken zu bringen und er lächelte zurück. „Gut soweit und dir?“, kam die Gegenfrage. „Ja auch...ich hatte dich vermisst, weißt du?“, sagte er dann – etwas schüchtern. Die Schüchternheit war sogar echt, da es ihm wirklich schwer fiel so etwas zu sagen. Als Bucky hätte er das nie geschafft. Er sah, wie Steve rot um die Nase wurde und geschmeichelt zur Seite schaute. „Ich dich irgendwie auch..“. Doch als er weiter reden wollte, kam die Bedienung mit einem breiten Grinsen um die Ecke. „Wollt ihr zwei Hübschen was trinken?“, fragte sie und schaute die beiden sichtlich begeistert an. „Einen Kaffee..“, sagte Bucky und sah zu Steve. Dieser bestellte sich mit einem immer noch beschämten Lächeln ebenfalls einen. Die Bedienung blieb kurz stehen und schaute neugierig zwischen den beiden hin und her, seufzte verträumt und ging die Bestellung fertig machen. Bucky fiel es schwer, darauf keinen dummen Kommentar zu geben und biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Als er wieder zu Steve sah, sah er wie seine babyblauen Augen an seiner Lippe hangen, in die er sich immer noch festbiss. Schnell ließ er mit seinen Zähnen ebengenanntes Fleisch los und grinste breit. „Erwischt..“, hauchte er und lehnte sich mit beiden Unterarmen auf den Tisch unter sich, um so dem Blonden näher zu sein.

Steve bemerkte, wie er glotzte und sah abermals beschämt zur Seite. „Sorry..“, murmelte er und lachte nervös. „Kein Grund, um nervös zu sein..“, sagte James sanft und rückte etwas näher an ihn ran. Steve ließ sich auf die Nähe ein und lehnte ebenfalls auf seinen Unterarmen über den Tisch. „Ich fand den Freitagabend ziemlich schön, weißt du?“, murmelte James und strich mit seinen Fingern über Steves Unterarme. Steve erschauderte leicht, genoss aber die Berührungen. Er nickte daraufhin nur, war immer noch etwas überfordert mit der Situation.

Für Bucky war das ebenfalls nicht leicht. Er musste sich teilweise für die Berührungen zwingen. Natürlich wollte er Steve berühren, aber seine Moral hielt ihn immer noch etwas davon ab. Es fühlte sich immer noch falsch an, als würde er etwas böses tun. Nicht, dass das mal sein Ding war, sondern weil er sich fühlte, als würde er gegen seine Moral gehen. Steve nahe zu sein war ein schönes aufregendes Gefühl, aber es war für ihn wie jemanden sein dunkles Geheimnis zu erzählen. Doch was schlimmer war, war sein Vorhaben, was er bis ins kleinste Detail mit Natasha besprochen hatte. Es würde nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Steve wehtun. Noch eine Sache, die er spielen musste. Also los geht’s, dachte er sich und atmete innerlich tief durch.  
„Steve...ich würde dich gern näher kennenlernen..“, sagte er und strich weiterhin über Steves Arme. Steve schien sich auch zu lockern und kam seiner Bewegung entgegen. „Ja, ich dich auch..“, sprach der Blonde und lächelte ihn an. Oh, wie ihm das jetzt schon wehtun würde.  
Die Bedienung unterbrach sie und brachte den Kaffee, verschwand aber zum Glück schnell wieder. Bucky ignorierte das heiße Getränk und sah mit lustvollen Augen zu Steve. „Ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch, musst du wissen...ich bin nicht erfahren, was Männer angeht, aber vielleicht kannst du mir da aushelfen..“, sagte er mit einem rauen, hungrigen Unterton. Er spürte, wie Steve zusammenzuckte, entzog sich aber nicht seinen Berühungen.

Steve war noch überforderter als er es anfangs schon war. Was war denn das jetzt? War das ein indirektes 'Lass-uns-ficken-gehen' Gespräch? Normalerweise war Steve nicht der Mensch für sowas und schon wusste er, wo der Haken an diesem überaus attraktiven Menschen war. „Ich..ich verstehe nicht.. du hast mich vermisst, willst aber mit mir nur etwas über Männer herausfinden?“, fragte er dann etwas verletzt. „So habe ich das nicht gesagt, Steve. Ich habe dich vermisst und ich möchte mehr über das männliche Geschlecht herausfinden, ja.. Aber ich will dich nicht benutzen.“, sagte er und griff nun nach Steves Hand. Beruhigend strich er über seine Hände und verschränkte die Finger mit den seinen. Steve ließ sich von der Wärme natürlich überreden und zog nicht wie gewollt seine Hand weg. Zu lange hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl begehrt zu werden und sein Körper verriet ihn wie immer. Er wusste, dass das böse enden könnte, doch sein Herz verlangte nach Berührungen, Zärtlichkeit und Nähe. Also nickte er nur stumm, griff aber dann mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Kaffee, brauchte etwas, um sich zu beruhigen.

Der Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie wieder mit Gerpächen über Belangloses, in denen sich auch Bucky wieder entspannte. Ihm fiel das vorher gesagte sehr schwer, denn es war sicher nicht das, was er wollte. Doch die Show war gut, denn sie würde einem höheren Zweck dienen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Natashas Plan aufging.  
Am frühen Abend brachte Bucky Steve zu seinem Haus und nun standen sie vor der Haustür und schauten zu Boden. „W-willst du noch mit reinkommen?“, fragte Steve und deutete auf die Tür. James nickte und grinste. „Gern.“. So gingen sie gemeinsam nach oben in Steves Wohnung. „Klein und unaufgeräumt, sorry..“, sagte er und hielt James die Wohnungstür auf.  
James schaute sich neugierig um. „Woow...aber wirklich gemütlich hier.“, sagte er und schlenderte durch das Wohnzimmer. „Danke. Möchtest du was trinken?“, fragte Steve und ging in Richtung Küche. „Am liebsten von dir, ja..“, sagte James plötzlich sehr nah an seinem Ohr. Steve zuckte zusammen und drehte sich herum. „Wa-“, doch er wurde unterbrochen von James Lippen. Sie zwangen sich ihm verlangend auf, suchten nach Zuneigung und mehr. Steve war vorerst etwas zu perplex um den Kuss zu erwidern, ging jedoch dann darauf ein. James drückte ihn gegen den Tresen hinter ihm und ließ seine Hände an seinem Körper herunter gleiten. „Ich will dich~“, hauchte er mit schneller Atmung in sein Ohr bevor er in dieses hineinbiss. „Ah..“, keuchte Steve, wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen wollte. All sein Blut schien von seinem Gehirn in seine Lenden gepumpt zu werden.

Bucky war tatsächlich hungrig auf Steve, wollte ihn überall berühren und küssen. Er wollte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter erkunden und nie wieder vergessen. Sein Verlangen stieg, als er Steve in den Nacken biss und von ihm ein erregtes Keuchen zu hören bekam. Es war nicht wie gewohnt hell und weich, wie bei den Frauen, eher rau und animalisch, mit Tiefe. Zu seinem Verwundern machte ihn das noch heißer auf Steve und so strich er mit seinen Händen über Steves Hintern und grub seine Fingernägel in das feste Fleisch.

Doch Steve ging das alles viel zu schnell. Er kam kaum hinterher, spürte nur noch Lust. Die Lust sich James zu schnappen, ihn über den Tisch zu lehnen, alle Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und so zu ficken sodass er es die ganze Woche noch spüren würde. Doch das war nicht er, das wollte er nicht, auch wenn er James vorher zugestimmt hatte. Was war mit Bucky? Die Frage brachte ihn schließlich völlig aus dem Konzept. Er legte die Hände auf James Schultern und schob ihn von sich weg, keuchte hart. „Warte..“, murmelte er und strich sich durch die Haare, hielt James aber auf Armlänge entfernt. Steve sah zu Bucky auf, seine Augen strahlten kaum Emotionen aus, auch seine Pupillen schienen für seine Erregung zu klein. Mit einem Blick nach unten konnte man erkennen, dass er geil war, doch normal spiegelt sich das auch in den Augen wieder. Erweiterte Pupillen, glasiger Blick und rot umrandet. Es sah aus, als trug er Kontaktlinsen. Warum trägt er gefärbte Kontaktlinsen? Doch die Frage trat wieder in den Hintergrund, als James wieder auf ihn zukommen wollte. „Ich..ich kann das nicht..“, sagte er und sah ernst zu seinem Gegenüber, hielt ihn weiterhin auf Abstand. „Warum?“, fragte James in einem so eisigen Ton, dass es Steve kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Was war denn jetzt? „Das geht mir zu schnell, ic-“. „Aber du hattest zugestimmt!“, unterbrach James ihn. Er sah ziemlich angepisst aus und sein Unterton wurde harsch. „I-ich weiß, aber-“. „Erst mich geil machen und dann abweisen?? Seh' ich aus wie jemand, der das mit sich machen lässt? Ich kann jeden haben, den ich will!“, zischte James ihn an und trat tatäschlich einen Schritt zurück. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht..“, murmelte Steve, doch da war James schon auf dem Weg aus dem Haus. Er hörte nur noch die Tür knallen und dann war Stille. Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen und er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen hochkamen.


	23. Persönlicher Unterricht

Steve konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Er lag seit Stunden im Bett und starrte die dunkle Decke über sich an. Er war froh, dass er noch früh genug bemerkt hatte, was für ein Arschloch James doch ist. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er mit seiner Faust durch seine Brust geschlagen und sein Herz dabei mitgerissen. Von Liebe war keine Rede, doch schmerzte die Erfahrung höllisch. Auch wenn er jetzt wenig Schlaf bekommen würde, freute er sich auf einen langen Tag auf der Uni morgen und auf das MMA-Training am darauffolgenden Tag.

Bucky bekam ebenfalls kaum Schlaf, denn Steves schmerzerfüllter und enttäuschter Blick verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume. So wachte er nachts um 2 Uhr auf und schlief nicht mehr ein, bis er sich aus dem Laken schälte und duschen ging. Er fühlte sich noch immer schuldig, dass er Steve so verletzt hatte, ob es ernst gemeint war oder nicht, denn Steve wusste nicht, dass das der Plan zu etwas Besserem war.  
Deprimiert schaltete er die Kaffeemaschine ein und setzte sich an die Frühstückstheke, schaute auf seinem Smartphone durch diverse Apps. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er seinem blonden Schwarm doch schreiben könnte, doch was für eine Antwort sollte er denn erwarten? Es war schließlich James, der ihm schrieb und nicht Bucky.  
Vollgepumpt mit Koffein ging er noch im Dunklen joggen, bekam bei der frischen, noch kühlen Luft endlich den erwünschten freien Kopf. „Was ein Arschloch!!“, hörte er plötzlich jemanden hinter sich fluchen. „Er wollte dich nur ficken und nichts weiter?!“. „Sam...ein bisschen leiser.“, ertönte die Stimme, die ihn die letzten Stunden wachhielt. Steve hörte sich müde an, gebrochen und ebenso deprimiert wie er selbst. „Ist eh Aufsteh-Zeit! Also kann ich auch Wecker spielen!“, rief Sam noch lauter. „Oh..“, sprach Steve überrascht und Bucky dachte sich, dass sie ihn wohl entdeckt haben müssten, denn Bucky lief absichtlich langsamer, in der Hoffnung etwas von dem Gespräch zu erhaschen. „Guten Morgen, Barnes!“, rief Sam immernoch etwas aggressiv, doch Bucky zwang sich ein verwundertes Gesicht auf, als er sich herumdrehte. „Morgen..“, grummelte er zurück und musterte die beiden, als sie auf ihn zuliefen. „Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit schon auf?“, fragte Steve. „Konnte nicht schlafen...und ihr?“. „Wir gehen jeden morgen joggen. Routine ist das A und O!“, sprach Sam und grinste.

Steve war überrascht Bucky zu sehen, hatte er ihn noch nie hierlang laufen sehen. Wobei Sam und er auch für ihr Verhältnis früh dran waren. Er hatte Sam angerufen und ihn gebeten, etwas früher rauszugehen und eventuell auch länger zu laufen, da er das jetzt brauchte. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Bucky hat sicher alles mitgehört. Jetzt weiß er, dass ich auf Kerle stehe.... Hoffentlich hat er nicht so genau hingehört.., dachte der Blonde. Sam sah seinen besorgten Ausdruck und fühlte sich nun etwas schuldig. Genau das war es, was Steve nicht wollte: Dass jeder mitbekam, dass er schwul war. „Bitte, die Informationen, die du eventuell gehört hast, gehören eigentlich in Niemandes Ohren..“, sagte er dann und sah mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Steve, der nun etwas rot um die Nase anlief. „Hmm?“, fragte Bucky, schien wohl in Gedanken zu sein. „Ach, nichts..wenn du nichts mitbekommen hast, umso besser..“. „Dein Geschrei war nicht zu überhören, aber ich weiß nicht, was daran wert ist, dass es weitergesagt werden sollte..“, murmelte Bucky und sah während dem Reden stur gerade aus. „Siehst du, es ist völlig egal wie laut man deine Einstellung herumschreit, es interessiert keinen.“. Steve sah mit einem bösen Blick zu Sam, erwiderte nichts darauf. Sam rollte seine Augen und grummelte ein leises „Zicke..“.

Da es für Bucky inzwischen normal war, dass Steve schwul war, fiel ihm erst bei Sams Aussage auf, dass er ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit geoutet hatte. Er tat es als uninteressant ab, was auch aufging, doch Steve fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei. Doch auch wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, das war nicht sein Bier und er war keine Tratschtante, also warum sich darum kümmern.  
Sie liefen zu dritt noch eine Weile im Park umher, während Sam sie über die neusten Nachrichten unterhielt und sich wegen irgendwelchen politischen Entscheidungen aufregte. Es war halb 7 als Bucky sich von den beiden abspaltete und nach Hause joggte. Dort ging er abermals duschen und fühlte sich schon gleich viel besser, auch wenn es ihm Sorgen bereitete, dass die Aktion von gestern Steve so hinterherhing, dass er nicht schlief und Sam davon erzählte.  
Später in der Vorlesung gab er den USB-Stick mit dem Referat dem Professor ab und setzte sich dann auf seinen gewohnten Platz im Saal – schräg hinter Steve.

Steve lächelte Bucky kurz zu, als er den Stick abgab und richtete seine Aufmerksameit dann auf den leeren Block vor sich. Er wollte etwas zeichnen, um sich abzulenken, doch wusste er nicht was. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er den gewohnten starren Blick auf sich ruhen und irgendwie gab er ihm das Gefühl, dass Bucky auf ihn aufpasste und beschützte. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein und so kamen seine Gedanken nach ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmen endlich zur Ruhe. Normalerweise blieb der Blick an einer Stelle an ihm, doch diesmal wirkte es, als würde Bucky ihn von oben bis unten mustern – es wirkte fast unsicher. Steve hatte den Drang sich herumzudrehen und dem Blick entgegenzukommen, doch zwang er sich weiter auf das leere Blatt zu schauen. Er setzte den Bleistift an und fing an zu kritzeln. Nach ein paar Strichen formten sich ein paar Augen, danach eine Nase und Lippen. Zuerst dachte Steve, dass er Bucky zeichnen würden, rein aus dem Gefühl her, doch nach und nach formten sich die Gesichtszüge und der kalte Blick eher zu James' Portrait. Es war schon verwunderlich, wie ähnlich die zwei sich sahen. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Typ Mann gefunden. Doch so wie es aussah, kam mit dem heißen Aussehen auch ein heißer Charakter mit – genauer gesagt, das Arschloch-Image.  
Steve riss die Seite aus seinem Block und zerknüllte sie. „Fuck it..“, murmelte er und versuchte sich auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren.

Bucky spürte ein Ziehen in seiner Brust als er sah, wie Steve anfing sein Gesicht zu zeichnen. Doch es veränderte sich und sah kurz darauf eher aus wie die Züge, die er annahm, wenn er James spielte. Er hoffte, dass er sein wahres Gesicht nicht enttarnte und war froh, dass er das Portrait von 'sich' zerstörte – auch wenn es wirklich gut aussah. Irgendwie wollte er Steve retten, wollte ihn wieder lächeln sehen und war kurz darauf schon am Pläne schmieden, wie er das anstellen sollte.

„Steve?“, hörte Genannter Buckys Stimme dicht hinter sich. Er erschrak etwas und drehte sich verwundert um. „Ja?“. Noch überraschter war er, dass Bucky verunsichert zu sein schien. Sie standen im Flur, die Vorlesung war vorbei und Steve war auf dem Weg zur nächsten. Doch nun stand der Metaler vor ihm, wie immer gänzlich schwarz angezogen, einen Ohrenstöpsel im Ohr, dessen Kabel zu seinem Smartphone in der Hand führte, er sah zur Seite und ein leichter roter Schimmer zeichneten seine Wangen. Er knabberte leicht an seinem Lippenpiercing und brachte kurze Zeit kein Wort heraus. Dieser Anblick brachte ein Lächeln auf Steves Lippen. So hatte er Bucky noch nie erlebt, war er doch immer der unnahbare, kalte, böse wirkende Metaler gewesen. Kurz war er von den Zähnen abgelenkt, die an dem Metall an der Lippe knabberten. „Nun?“, fragte er abermals, brachte sich selbst aus der Trance und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich schulde Natasha einen Gefallen..und sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als eine Comic-Version von sich selbst..gezeichnet natürlich. Und...du zeichnest so gut, da wollte ich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht dabei helfen könntest?“. Das war sogar nur halb gelogen. Wenn ihr Plan aufging, dann schuldete er ihr tatsächlich einen Gefallen, doch das konnte noch dauern. Doch irgendwie wollte er mit Steve in Kontakt bleiben und manchmal waren Kurzschlussideen die besten Ideen.  
Steve fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Fast wollte er nachfragen, was Bucky gerade gesagt hatte, doch hielt sich gerade noch so davon ab. „Äh..klar, kann ich das..“, sagte er leise. „Heute Abend?“, kam die Frage daraufhin. „Abgemacht!“. Steve grinste breit und war mehr als nur glücklich über Buckys Anliegen. Er hatte auch keine Scham dies zu zeigen. Bucky nickte und wollte gerade gehen, als Steve ihn aufhielt. „Du brauchst vielleicht noch meine Adresse oder ich deine?“, fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme. „Bibliothek..Dummerchen..“, erwiderte Bucky bloß und ging weiter seines Weges. Für Steve war es etwas persönliches, dass er jemanden beim zeichnen half, daher nahm er an, dass das Ganze in einem persönlichen Umfeld stattfand, doch da irrte er sich wohl. Doch er ließ sich nicht von dem dumpfen nagenden Gefühl tief in sich nerven und freute sich, dass Bucky seine Gesellschaft wollte. „Wann?“, rief er ihm hinterher, doch Bucky hob aus der Ferne nur eine Hand und streckte alle fünf Finger in die Luft. Also wohl 17 Uhr. Nun hatte Steve etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ein paar Menschen, ausschließlich weiblich, versammelten sich um Bucky, schwallten ihn voll und kicherten, sahen zu Steve und gaben ihm einen bösen Blick. Natürlich wünschten sie sich auch seine Aufmerksamkeit und Steve war mehr als stolz, dass er diese bekam.


	24. Black Widow

Für Bucky zog sich der Tag bis zum Treffen mit Steve bis ins unendliche. Zum Glück hatte er praktischen Sportunterricht und konnte so seine Nervosität gut verstecken. Er ergatterte sich sogar den Rekord für den weitesten Speerwurf der Universität seit ihrer Gründungszeit. Als es endlich kurz vor 17 Uhr war, tigerte er in einem Nebenflur der Bibliothek herum. Er wollte wie immer einige Minuten zu spät erscheinen, doch das fiel ihm mehr als nur schwer. In schnellen Schritten lief er den Gang auf und ab, ignorierte verwunderte Blicke und vertrieb mit seinem eigenen kalten, bösen Blick fragende Studentinnen.  
13 Minuten nach 17 Uhr beendete er seinen hektischen Lauf und ging durch die Türen der Bibliothek. Steve saß schon an seinem inzwischen angestammten Platz und kritzelte auf einem Blockblatt. Bucky setzte sich ihm gegenüber, zögerte dann jedoch. Sollte er sich nicht vielleicht neben ihn setzten? Doch er blieb an seinem Platz. „Hey..“, murmelte er, als er saß und sah Steve zusammenzucken. Anscheinend hatte er nicht registriert, dass er da war, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. „Hi.“, erwiderte der Blonde und klappte schnell den Block zu. Eine unangenehme Stille trat auf, während Bucky Steve anstarrte und Steves Wangen sich nach und nach rosa färbten. Er schaute zur Seite und suchte in seiner Tasche etwas. Das ließ Bucky noch mehr grinsen, da es wie eine ausweichende Handlung erschien und entschied sich, ihn von der Stille zu befreien.  
„Langen Tag gehabt?“, fragte er, verwundert über sich selbst, dass er den Smalltalk anbrach. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem zeichnen anfangen. Steve schien ebenso überrascht, lächelte dann aber jedoch. „Ja, aber so bin ich wenigstens produktiv..und deiner?“. „Auch..“, erwidete Bucky knapp und kramte einen neuen Skizzenblock heraus. „Also, äh, wie machen wir das denn? Willst du Natascha zeichnen und ich gebe dir Hilfestellung?“, fragte Steve. „Ja, so in der Art..“. „Ähm...“, fing der Blonde an, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du neben mich rücken würdest..“. Bucky sah zu ihm herüber, hob nur eine Augenbraue. „O-oder ich komme zu dir.“, sagte Steve schnell und stand auf, ging zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm. Innerlich grinste Bucky wie ein Idiot, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig Leid tat, dass er Steve in solch unangenehme Situationen brachte.  
„Wie hast du sie dir denn so vorgestellt?“. Bucky überlegte. „Nun...sie mag Spinnen gerne, besonders die schwarze Witwe. Und da sie Russin ist, passt sie als Doppelagentin sehr gut. Nur wüsste ich nicht, was man als Superkraft nehmen sollte, wenn wir sie als Superheldin darstellen...“, murmelte Bucky nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Nicht alle Superhelden brauchen eine Superkraft. Und einen Abklatsch von Spiderman zu machen, ist vielleicht auch nicht so cool...“, erwiderte Steve und dachte nach. Er hatte seinen Bleistift in der Hand und hob ihn langsam zu seinem Mund. Bucky wusste genau was jetzt kam und fixierte den Stift mit seinen Augen. Während der Blonde in seinen Gedanken gefangen war, fing er an an dem Ende des Stiftes zu knabbern. Bucky bleib die Luft weg, als Steve kurz mit der Zunge über das Ende leckte, um wahrscheinlich seinen Speichel zu entfernen, den er mit dem Geknabber dort hinterlassen hatte. Buckys Hosen fühlten sich auf einmal sehr eng an und Bilder tauchten in seinem inneren Auge auf, wie Steve das, was er mit dem Stift anstellte, an seiner unteren Region anstellte. Steves Lippen waren schön, geschwungen und rosig. Die Erinnerungen, wie er sie küsste, waren noch frisch und er hatte das Bedürfniss, sie wieder zu küssen. Ein kleiner Speichelfaden bildetete sich zwischen der oberen und der unteren Lippe, als Steve sprach. Oh Gott, er spricht! „...... Bucky?“. „'tschuldigung, was?“.

Steve war etwas perplex. Er sah genau, dass Buckys Blick und Konzentration bei was ganz anderem lagen, als auf dem Papier vor sich. Schaute er etwa auf seine Lippen? Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er an dem Bleisift geknabbert hatte, das war so ein Tick von ihm, doch er merkte sehr wohl, wo Bucky hinstarrte. „Bucky?“. „'tschuldigung, was?“, kam die Frage noch etwas verträumt. Steve konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und ein breites Grinsen formte sich auf den verlangten Lippen. Doch es verschwand ebenso schnell wieder, als er daran dachte, was gerade erst gestern passiert war, als er auf einen solchen Blick eingegangen war. Männer waren Lusttiere, sie wollten nichts, außer ihren Spaß und es war egal, wen sie damit verletzten. Und so verschwand das Grinsen allmählich wieder und Steve schaute auf das Blatt vor ihnen. Es war noch leer und er hatte selbst vergessen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Es schmerzte, als er an James dachte und es schmerzte, dass ihn anscheinend jeder nur wegen seinem Körper wollte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wusste, wie er aussah. Er mochte seinen Körper, groß, trainiert und mit seinen blauen Augen konnte er auch ziemlich gut klimpern. Aber was dachte er da eigentlich?! Das hier war Barnes, der Frauenheld schlechthin und nicht mal zu einem Prozent von einem anderen Geschlecht, als dass der Frauen, angezogen. Doch sein Gehirn stellte die leise Frage, woher denn dann der begierige Blick kam.  
„Ich hatte gemeint, ob wir sie nicht in eine Art Catsuit stecken wollen, als Spoinin zeichnen und ihr eine schwarze Witwe als Haustier geben.“, wiederholte sich Steve, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, ob es das war, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. „Nicht, dass sie dann irgendwie wie Spiderwoman wirkt..“. Bucky nickte langsam. Seine Konzentration war auch wieder beim Thema wie es schien. „Okay, hast du schon Erfahrungen im Zeichnen gemacht?“. Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Comic-Style hat viel mit Dynamik zu tun. Das heißt, die Figuren besitzen meist eine Pose, die eine Bewegung aussagt. Springen, mit der Waffe ausholen oder zielen, analysieren, Kampfbereit sein... et cetera. Also am besten schauen wir mal, welche Pose Natasha einnehmen soll...“

Steve erklärte ihm, wie man vorab-Posen zeichnete. Mit einfachen Strichmännchen, die etwas komplexer wurden mit Kreisen als Gelenken und einzelenen Fingergliedern. Bucky ließ sich fallen und es war angenehm Steves Stimme zu lauschen, wobei er sich oft dabei ertappte, wie er wieder zu träumen anfing. Sie saßen fast eineinhalb Stunden da und brachten viele dynamische Strichmännchen zu Papier, ehe sie sich endlich für eine Pose entschieden. Natashas Körper sprang gestreckt in die Luft, ein Bein kerzengerade, das andere angewinkelt, der Körper leicht seitlich gedreht und der rechte Arm zeigt mit einer Faust geballt auf den Betrachter. Ihr Kopf war ebenfalls gedreht und sie schaute mit einem eiskalten Blick ohne Lächeln aus dem Bild heraus zu einem selbst. Das Handgelenk leicht abgewinkelt und daran befestigt war eine Abschussvorrichtung mit kleinen Projektilen. Sie hatte genannten schwarzen Catsuit an, an dem noch diverse Waffen befestigt waren. Die roten Haare schwangen mit der Bewegung mit. Die sehr grobe Skizze hatte Steve schon gekritzelt, während Bucky noch an der Pose und den Proportionen festhing. Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare und gab irgendwann auf. „Fuck..“, knurrte er und schmiss den Bleistift von sich. Steve lachte leise und tätschelte seinen Rücken. „Übung macht den Meister.“. Bucky war überrascht von der Berührung und zuckte leicht zusammen. Das ließ Steve innehalten und kurz darauf war die Hand an seinem Rücken verschwunden. Bucky musste sich zurückhalten, damit er Steve nicht aufforderte weiter zu machen. „Am besten, wir machen wann anders mal weiter..“, sagte er dann und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Steve nickte nur und tat gleiches. Sie standen gemeinsam auf und verließen die Bibliothek. „Danke.“, sagte Bucky knapp und lächelte leicht, ehe er sich zum Gehen wendete. „Gergeschehen.“, erwiderte Steve und lächelte ebenfalls. Bucky spürte, wie Steve ihm nachschaute, ehe er durch die Türen nach draußen ging. Es war noch hell und so ging er gemütlichen Schrittes nach Hause mit den Gedanken an die Lippen, die den Stift liebkosten.  
Steve sah nicht so verletzt aus, wie er gedacht hatte – ein Glück. Doch wer weiß, was in seinem Inneren alles vor sich ging. Beim Gehen kramte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und öffnete den Chat mit Steve. Er war versucht sich als James zu entschuldigen, doch was brachte das. Aber er wollte Steve nahe sein und als James ginge das. Als Bucky traute er sich das nicht, zuckte sogar vor einem einfachen Tätscheln zurück. Doch James konnte Steve nahe sein, sehr nahe. Wenn er sich entschuldigte, würde er das vielleicht wieder bekommen?

 **James:** Können wir reden?


	25. Lass der Fantasie freien Lauf

Steve schaute gebannt auf das Handy in seinen Händen. Das war doch jetzt nicht James' ernst!! Nach einem Tag kam er schon wieder angekrochen? Nach einer Woche hätte er vielleicht darüber nachgedacht, ihm zu antworten, aber doch nicht nach einem Tag! Innerlich fluchend schmiss Steve das Gerät auf seine Couch und ging in die Küche.  
Das Essen war schnell zubereitet. Noch wütend hatte er sich schlicht und einfach Vollkornnudeln in einen Topf geschmissen und dazu eine einfache Tomatensoße gemacht. Viel von dem Essen bekam er aber nicht herunter und so blieb mehr als die Hälfte in einer großen Schüssel auf dem Couchtisch stehen. Steve sah mit heruntergezogenen Augenbrauen den Fernseher an, konnte sich nicht auf die Show, die gerade lief, konzentrieren. Er lag längs auf der Couch, die Schuhe achtlos hintendran geworfen und langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen von seinem grimmigen Blick. „Haaarg..“, stöhnte er und drückte sich die Handballen in die Augen. Weder James noch Bucky gingen ihm aus den Kopf, was ihn tierisch nervte. Eigentlich sollte er lernen, ein paar Sachen für den Kunstunterricht vorbereiten oder trainieren, anstatt wie ein Teenager über seine potentielle Affäre oder seinen Scharm zu philosophieren.  
Sein Schwarm. Bucky... Bucky war so nett zu ihm. Und er wusste ganz genau, dass Steve schwul war, er hatte es gehört und es war ihm anscheinend egal. Ist der große Böse doch gar nicht so böse, wie Natasha immer gesagt hatte? Vielleicht..vielleicht war er auch schwul? „Ach, Schwachsinn..“, murmelte er. Jetzt dachte er wirklich zu weit. Aber Bucky war wirklich nur zu ihm so nett – ausgenommen Natasha und Clint und seinen komischen Mitbewohnern. Er fragte sich langsam wieso das so war. Am liebsten würde er ihn persönlich fragen, doch wie komisch käme das denn. Er könnte jetzt sein Facebook-Profil suchen und ihn fragen, aber dann wäre er ein Stalker oder wahrscheinlich der komische Schwule, der ihn anmachen wollte. Nein, danke. Dafür hatte Bucky zu viel Macht in der Fakultät und könnte seinen gesamtes Leben bloßstellen. Homosexuelle mögen heutzutage etwas normales sein, doch er wurde von seiner Mutter streng christlich und konservativ erzogen, sodass er es noch nicht als selbstverständlich sah.  
Er empfand sich als ruhige Person und die war Bucky auch. Vielleicht war es das, was er an seiner Anwesenheit schätzte? Oder der Frauenheld schlechthin wollte mal was anderes ausprobieren. Steve drückte seine Handballen noch tiefer in die Augen, bis er kleine Sternchen sah. Es war doch unglaublich, sein Gehirn kam immer wieder auf das Unrealistische zurück, auf das, was sich Steve ersehnte und nicht das, was logisch war. Doch es war seine Gehirn, sein Platz, um seine Fantasien zu entfalten, warum also ließ er selbst sich nicht so denken?

Steve nahm die Hände von seinen Augen, legte sie in seinen Schoß und ließ den Kopf zurück auf die Lehnte fallen. Die Augen noch geschlossen, stellte er sich Bucky vor. Wie er wohl aussah, wenn er wirklich von Herzen lachte, wenn sie herumalberten. Wie er sich bei ihm im Training bewegte, einmal grazil auf Zehenspitzen, um Attacken auszuweichen und einmal wie er kraftvoll zurückschlug. Wie sich einzelne Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn lösten und seine Wangen herunterglitten, von seinem Kinn tropften und auf seiner Brust landeten.  
Steve bemerkte kaum, dass er mit seinen Händen langsam über seinen Schritt strich, in dem sich langsam eine Erregung aufbaute.  
Schweißperlen, die Buckys Brust herunterrollten und über die einzelnen Brustmuskeln sprangen. Wie sie weiterglitten und teilweise an den leicht hervorstehenden Beckenknochen hängen blieben und teilweise an ihnen herunterollten in Richtung Lende. Buckys Augen wären geschlossen, doch Steve bat ihn sie zu öffnen, damit er in das wundervolle grau-blau schauen konnte. Die Augen, die ihn mit seinen Blicken immer auszuziehen schienen. Er würde mit seinen Händen den Schweißperlen folgen und zwischen seine Beine gleiten.  
Steves Hände waren inzwischen schon unter seiner Hose und seiner Unterwäsche. Er hatte seine Erektion fest in der Hand und bewegte sie auf und ab. Seine Atmung ging schneller, ebenso wie seine Hand.  
Bucky würde ihn ihn nicht berühren lassen. Er würde die Positionen tauschen und seine Haut an seinem Hals liebkosen. Steve würde die Hände in seine Haare gleiten lassen und daran ziehen, flüstern, dass er aufhören solle, es aber nicht so meinen. Seine Beine gespreizt und wolllüstig, würde er Bucky stumm darum bitten, ihn anzufassen und er würde es tun. Er würde seine starken Finger um seinen Penis legen und kraftvoll auf- und abpumpen. Steve wäre wie Wachs in seinen Fingern. Die immer wachenden Augen auf ihm liegend, würde er es kaum aushalten und kurze Zeit später um mehr betteln.  
Inzwischen lag Steve keuchend auf seiner Couch, die Hosen an seinen Knien und die Hand um seinen Penis ging schnell auf und ab. Er biss sich in seine linke Hand, um nicht allzu laut zu sein.  
Bucky wäre nicht der sanfte Typ. Er würde seine Finger ablecken und ihn damit vorbereiten, ohne überhaupt an Gleitgel zu denken, doch Steve wäre das egal. Er war so geil auf ihn, dass er am liebsten keine Vorbereitung wollte. Die Finger in ihm trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn, trafen nach einiger Zeit seine Prostata und brächten ihn zum schreien. Bucky würde ihm seine tropfende Erektion vor die Nase halten und er würde daran lecken und saugen, als wäre es das köstlichste der gesamten Galaxie. Und dann würde er in ihn eindringen, mit ihm selbst auf allen Vieren und er würde seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben, ihn an sich ziehen und somit den Nacken überstrecken. Während er hart in ihn stieß, würde er in seinen Hals beißen und in tiefer Stimme knurren, dass er für ihn kommen solle.  
Und Steve kam. Sperma tropfte über seinen Bauch und seine Lenden. Der Orgasmus dauerte noch lange nach und erst nach Minuten kam er wieder zu sich und leider zu der traurigen Erkenntnis, dass sich das alles nur in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr verleugnen, dass er Bucky nicht einfach nur interessant fand. Etwas beschämt griff er nach den Taschentüchern auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und wischte sich das Sperma von der Haut. Seufzend setzte er sich auf und zog sich die Hose wieder hoch. Es war wohl Zeit für eine Dusche.

Bucky lag auf seinem Bett und starrte sein Handy an. Er hatte einen Haufen Blätter um sich herum, denn er war motiviert gewesen, etwas zu lernen, doch da Steve ihm nicht antwortete, ging die Konzentration ganz schnell wieder vorbei. Er hatte ihn wirklich schlimm verletzt mit der Sache gestern und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu lang daran knabbern würde. Doch wie sollte er ihm denn jetzt nahe sein? Seufzend legte er sich das Smartphone ins Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Es gab wohl nur eine Möglichkeit, er musste sich als Bucky an ihn ranschmeißen. Nur weil Steve schwul war, hieß es aber noch lange nicht, dass er auf ihn stand. Irgendwie musste er das noch herausfinden, bevor er sich gänzlich blamierte. Vielleicht konnte er Natasha darauf ansetzten. Sie half ihm viel, was die Sache anging, doch würde sie ihm nur sagen „Ich kann dir die Zutaten bereit legen, aber backen musst du schon selbst!“.  
Frustriert seufzte er sein Handy an und nahm es wieder von seinem Gesicht. So hatte das doch keinen Zweck. Er brauchte einen Schlachtplan und eine neue Handynummer! Das mit dem Zeichenunterricht war eine gute Idee und morgen würde wieder MMA-Training sein. Auf was würde Steve denn stehen? Bestimmt enge Kleidung und viel Muskeln, vielleicht, wenn er ein wenig verschwitzt war und keuchen würde. Bucky schnippste mit den Fingern. Er würde vorher in der Halle sein und sich 'vorwärmen'. Und er würde ihn beobachten. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihn in irgendeiner Weise verunsicherte, wenn er ihn so betrachtete. Bucky hatte ein Bild vor Augen, wie er in der Trunhalle stand, sich mit einer Wassersprühflasche ansprühte und eine Justin Bieber-Schnute und Augenbraue zog. „Urgh..“, würgte er und schüttelte das Bild aus seinem Kopf. Er sollte heiß aussehen und nicht lächerlich. Also Schlachtplan war: a) während dem Trainig versuchen herauszufinden, auf was Steve äußerlich stand b) beim Zeichnen herausfinden, wie man ihn verbal und charakterlich verführen konnte.  
Vielleicht war es ganz gut so, dass Steve James nicht geantwortet hatte.

Der nächste Tag kam schnell und der Nachmittag mit dem MMA-Training ebenso. Bucky war eine geschlagene Stunde vorher da, hatte ein enges Tanktop an und relativ enge Shorts. Alles natürlich schwarz, wenn Steve auf Farben stand hatte er eben Pech gehabt. Er fing mit Push-Ups an, ging weiter zu Liegeschützen und dann zu Klimmzügen an einer Reckstange. Zwischen den Übungen lief er einige Runden im Kreis. Danach folgte eine lange Reihe an Schlägen gegen einen Boxsack, den er sich an die Reckstange gehangen hatte. Er hatte währenddessen immer die Uhr im Auge. Kurz vor 16 Uhr war er auch schon am schwitzen wie ein Depp. Glücklicherweise roch Schweiß normalerweise nicht unangenehm, erst wenn Bakterien ins Spiel kamen und so wie er im Moment schwitzte, hatten die Bakterien nicht mal ansatzweise Zeit irgendetwas in dieser Flüssigkeit zu etwas stinkedem zu zersetzten.

Steve hatte diesmal etwas früher aus, beeilte sich dennoch um rechtzeitig zur Turnhalle zu kommen. Dort angekommen, schmiss er seine Tasche in die Ecke und zog sich schnell um. Als er die Tür zur Halle öffnete, gab sie ihm den Blick auf einen keuchenden gutaussehend Mann frei. Steve fiel fast die Kinnlade auf den Boden. Es glich dem Anblick, den er sich gestern vorgestellt hatte.  
Als Bucky den Kopf drehte, um zu sehen, wer an der Tür war, entglitt ihm fast ein erregtes Stöhnen. Buckys Mund stand offen, er atmete tief und schwer, glänzende Perlen glitten von seinem Gesicht und tropften in sein tief ausgeschnittenes Tanktop, welches keine Fantasien offen ließ, so eng wie es war – ebenso wie seine Sporthosen. Sein Blick war etwas glasig, die Pupillen erweitert und schrien gerade zu nach Lust. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Sport den Trieb förderte, doch Bucky sah aus wie ein begieriges Tier. Und gerade das war es, was Steve den Rest gab. Er drehte sich herum, schlug die Tür hinter sich wieder zu und rutschte mit dem Rücken an ihrer Innenseite herunter, den Kopf in seinen Händen vertragen. „Wie soll ich das nur aushalten..“, flüsterte er verzweifelt zu sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, fürs treu bleiben <3 und sorry, dass ich im Moment etwas brauche für die Kapitel


End file.
